Perplexed
by starzee
Summary: Klaus and Rebekah kidnap Caroline after senior prank night. Klaus just can't figure the baby vampire out... she's just so... so... perplexing. *NOTE: This was completely written before the other Originals were introduced, so I made up my own other Originals. No, I'm not changing them to fit Kol/Finn/Ester into the story because I'd have to rewrite and Michael is not their father.*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fic for The Vampire Diaries that _isn't_ a Damon pairing! Go me! I'm evolving lol That and even though he's totally bad, Klaus is SO hot. 'Nuff said. Also, in my story, Caroline and Tyler are just friends.**

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open when she was jolted awake by hitting off something hard. She was staring at some kind of wall.<p>

"For God's sake, Rebekah! Driving isn't difficult!" She heard him yell. She realised then that she most likely had been kidnapped. This was starting to become far too frequent an occurrence for her to really worry about this yet. She wasn't dead... Well, any more than usual. So that was a start. Her neck hurt a little so she moved her hand to rub at it then sat up and leaned against the wall. She saw Klaus watching her intently from where he sat a few feet across from her. She was sure he expected some kind of reaction, different from the silent one she was giving him. She looked around and saw a couple of coffins. They were in an enclosed space and they were moving.

"Are we in a truck?" She asked him curiously and he looked at her with a hint of surprise. She saw he wasn't big on the emotions so she must have seriously surprised him.

"Yes." He replied and she nodded.

"Huh." She replied. "What's with the coffins? Isn't that kind of cliché?" She asked him and his lip twitched in amusement.

"Family." He replied. "Can't live with them, can't risk leaving them somewhere for some idiot to just take out the daggers." He smirked deviously and she couldn't help a little chuckle from escaping. She saw he looked a little surprised again to have amused her at all.

"You know the tomb spell?" She asked him and he looked at her a little perplexed.

"Are you referring to the barrier?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, what about it?" He asked her.

"Wouldn't there be any way to kind of... uh... reverse it?" She asked him curiously and he looked at her in confusion.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You know, to keep people out? Like on human homes but one that would keep _everyone_ out and not just vampires?" She asked.

"Well... yes. A witch could do that." He nodded unsure where she was going with this.

"Well couldn't you just put the coffins somewhere and get a spell like that put around them? That way nobody could get near enough to pull out the daggers?" She asked him and his jaw dropped a little. Was she... no... she couldn't be... could she? It was kind of ingenious and he was slightly furious at himself for never thinking of it before.

"Are you trying to... help me?" He asked her confused and she shrugged.

"Just seems like a bit of a drag having to take them with you everywhere you go. It's kind of hard to be impulsive and just nip off for a weekend away when you have to cart your relatives around, don't you think?" She asked and he couldn't help it. He laughed. She offered him a small smile for being able to make him laugh.

"Yes, I suppose." He nodded in agreement. He saw her rubbing her neck a little.

"Why does my neck hurt? I thought vampires didn't get aches and pains." She said and he was trying so hard not to laugh again. This little baby vampire was highly amusing.

"Rebekah snapped your neck." He replied matter-of-factly and she looked a little surprised.

"Huh." She said. "That's a new one." She said and his lip twitched in amusement again.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked her cocking his head to the side and she looked at him for a moment.

"No." She replied and he saw that she truly meant that. That surprised him.

"Why? I could kill you." He replied and she nodded.

"Yeah, but as Damon likes to frequently point out, I'm a baby vampire." She replied and he found he was quite perplexed with her all over again. "So, he could kill me, you could kill me, your sister could kill me, werewolves could kill me, more recently my father almost killed me... just because you're like a millennium older than Damon, doesn't mean I would be any more dead." She said and he was shaking with silent laughter at her explanation. "All that gets really tiresome to think about constantly, so I'm not going to waste any time or energy worrying about it. There's no point in being afraid of you. I mean, if you decided right now to kill me, what could I do about it? Nothing. So, what's the point in being afraid?" She asked him in a ramble and he couldn't help a little chuckle from escaping.

"You are quite perplexing." He said to her amused.

"Yeah." She sighed. "And bossy, neurotic, blunt, a bit of a control freak... Damon says I'm annoying and shallow and useless and I talk too much. I was shallow as a human, I suppose, but becoming a vampire puts things in perspective a bit. He was right about the talking though. You sure you know what you've done by taking me? Just because you're 'Klaus' doesn't mean I won't talk your ear off." She said to him with air quotations and everything. He chuckled at that too. He found he didn't really mind the thought of her talking his ear off... few people ever spoke to him willingly.

"You haven't even asked _why_ I took you." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"I'm sure if you wanted me to know, you would have told me." She replied surprising him.

"You aren't even going to ask?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I can imagine being asked incessant questions would get annoying." She said and he smirked.

"So you are attempting to _not_ annoy me?" He asked her amused.

"I doubt I'm doing a very good job of that but yes. If you're planning to keep me with you for a while, there's no point in making things uncomfortable or awkward." She replied and he was seriously surprised at that. He'd kidnapped her from her home and she was still being nice?

"So you are just going to be... nice?" He asked her sceptically and she shrugged again.

"Why wouldn't I be? You aren't being unkind to me." She pointed out and he was kind of seriously perplexed by her again. "Are we going to be back here for a little while?" She asked him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asked. He found he couldn't imagine the next thing to exit her mouth.

"Well..." She replied then bit her lip.

"I thought you were blunt?" He asked her with a small smirk when she didn't continue.

"Alright then. I'm hungry so I was just wondering if we would be stopping any time soon where I could get a bite to eat." She said and he was kind of surprised again.

"You aren't on that wretched animal diet, are you?" He asked with distaste and he was highly amused when she gave him an annoyed look.

"Of course not. I'm not a psychopath." She said to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he laughed.

"How does one relate to the other?" He asked her amused.

"Personally, I think killing innocent defenceless bunnies by _choice_ is beyond psychopathic and I won't do it. Never again. I don't care who it is that has a problem with my diet." She said to him and he laughed again. She was so... so... he couldn't put his finger on an adjective to fit her.

"Well, we will not be stopping for a few hours but there are blood bags in that cooler. Help yourself." He pointed to a cooler down the other side of the truck and she smiled.

"Thanks." She replied then stood up and held onto the side of the truck and went over to the cooler and opened in and took one out. "Want one?" She asked and he was surprised by her again.

"Please." He replied with a nod and she grabbed one more then closed it. She stood back up and made her way back to where she'd been sitting as Klaus was right across from her. She handed him one then sat down. "Thank you." He said to her and she smiled. He found his manners were coming through for her as she was just... so...

"Welcome." She chirped then opened the bag and took a sip and he watched her.

"How are you so controlled at your age?" He asked her curiously as she was sipping it like a juice box. He opened his absently then pressed it to his lips. He noticed her face hadn't changed and that surprised him.

"It's just blood." She shrugged.

"_Just_ blood?" He asked her curiously and she nodded.

"I didn't go into a frenzy as a human eating my dinner so why should this be any different?" She asked him and he smirked amused.

"It's not quite the same thing." He pointed out.

"But it can be." She countered. "I couldn't imagine being Stefan and being controlled by your dinner. That's just..." She trailed off. Klaus was all around _perplexed_ by this young vampire. That did not happen often. Perhaps not in centuries. "What do you like to do for fun?" She asked him changing the subject and he couldn't help furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Pardon?" He asked confused. Caroline figured that if she was going to get out of being kidnapped by Klaus alive, being nice to him might be the only way. That and she was quite internally shocked at how pleasant he was being. He wasn't acting at all like the crazy psycho she'd imagined.

"Well, for example, before you broke the curse and you were busy trying to make hybrids... if you wanted say, a fun night out, what would you do?" She asked curiously and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Just curious. You've lived a _seriously_ long time so I'd imagine you've 'been there, done that' with most things. Thought it might be something interesting." She replied and he couldn't help a little chuckle escaping.

"Are you... trying to... get to know me?" He asked her sceptically and she shrugged.

"Well, pardon my saying so, but there isn't a hell of a lot else to do back here other than talk is there?" She asked him and he laughed at her being blunt. He found hardly anyone was ever blunt with him. It was kind of... refreshing. He stared at her for a moment in contemplation. He found that in just a few minutes, he was thoroughly intrigued by the young blonde.

"True." He replied. "I am partial to jazz bars and clubs." He said and she smiled.

"I grew up listening to jazz among other things. Who do you like best?" She asked and he noticed that he'd genuinely sparked her interest. He was internally shocked that she didn't look at him with disgust. She didn't look at him like he was a monster. Even his own sister looked at him like that sometimes... but she didn't. He didn't really know what to think about that.

"I suppose... I quite like the classics like Louis Armstrong though the small jazz places in the 1920s had a lot of unknown musicians with talent." He replied and she nodded.

"My favourite song is Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald's 'Cheek to cheek'." She grinned at him surprised that they had anything in common at all. He wasn't sure anyone had ever _grinned_ at him before... certainly not like that. It was as if she was happy to have found any kind of common ground at all.

"Mine is 'La Vie En Rose'." He replied and she nodded.

"That is a wonderful song." She commented and he couldn't help a tiny smile at that. He didn't know why he liked that she liked his favourite song. He didn't know why he even told her in the first place. "Were the twenties as romantic as they're made out to be in movies?" She asked and he smirked.

"I suppose they were." He nodded. "Though I am not a romantic so my sister would be better to ask." He said and she shot him an amused look. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Everyone is a romantic to some degree. There's nobody in the world that doesn't enjoy love." She replied and he chuckled.

"You are very young." He commented and she nodded.

"Maybe, but there's no way you can like jazz and not even have a speck of romance in you." She pointed out and he was shocked to his very core that she would be so blunt.

"You say that like you know anything about me." He countered and she shrugged.

"You may be an all powerful hybrid, but you're still a person." She said. "You're pleasant to speak to so it's not like you're remotely evil." She replied and he stared at her. She didn't think he was evil? He was sure she was the only person on the planet who _didn't_ think he was evil. _He_ even thought he might indeed be evil. He didn't like this one bit. He shouldn't have told her about the jazz. He didn't even know why he had.

"You are very blunt." He warned her and she could hear in his tone that she'd pissed him off but she was kind of past the point of caring. She figured she'd hit some kind of nerve.

"Yes and I told you that already. I did warn you that I'd talk your ear off." She reminded him. He was kind of amused by what she said but his amusement was mixed with shock that she hadn't backed down. She hadn't cowered. She wasn't afraid. Before he had the chance to think up an answer, her phone rang. She was visibly surprised that her phone was even still _on_ her. She took it out of her pocket and scowled at the screen. "What do you want, ass hat?" She mumbled and Klaus chuckled.

"Ass hat?" He asked and she nodded.

"Damon." She replied and he laughed.

"Are you going to answer it?" He asked and she sighed.

"No. I have no will to speak to him." She replied then pressed the cancel button which _shocked_ him considering she was currently in the process of being kidnapped.

"He may be calling to find out where you are." He pointed out and she nodded.

"And I'd rather go bunny hunting than be rescued by _Damon Salvatore_." She said and he laughed at that considering he was now aware of her feelings on 'bunny hunting' as she put it. Her phone just rang again immediately and she rolled her eyes. "What?" She answered annoyed.

"_You just cancelled my call._" He replied just as annoyed.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Bite my dad? Oh, that's right. You already did that." She scowled and Klaus was watching her curiously.

"_You are seriously trying my patience, Barbie._" He said angrily and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh is that so? Are you _inconvenienced_, Damon? Tragedy." She said dryly and Klaus bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. He was shocked that she wasn't telling Damon about who she was currently with. He'd been surprised that she answered the phone right in front of him. She had serious _guts_ and he liked that. He was impressed with that which surprised him as he wasn't impressed by much.

"_You are so infuriating._" He snapped. "_Where are you?_" He said and she could just tell that he was gritting his teeth.

"And how is my whereabouts your business?" She asked him and Klaus had to concentrate so his jaw wouldn't drop.

"_It's my business because Elena won't stop nagging at me to find you._" He said annoyed and she laughed.

"Aww, did she snap her fingers for your obedience again? That's cute. You're like a little golden retriever." She said and Klaus' jaw _did_ drop then and they both heard Damon growl down the phone.

"_I am going to kill you._" He snarled and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. So you keep saying." She smirked.

"_WHERE. ARE. YOU?_" He yelled each word separately.

"I'm blonde, Damon. Not stupid. You _just_ said you were going to kill me. Why the hell would I tell you where I am?" She asked and Klaus couldn't help a little chuckle at that.

"_Who was that?_" Damon said to her immediately his tone changing to concern.

"None of your business, Salvatore. Now fuck off, you're annoying me." She said then hung up and Klaus laughed. He was highly amused by her telling Damon to 'fuck off'. He was shocked that she didn't tell Damon who she was with. She'd hidden it... He just didn't know why. Caroline had been thinking it over since she woke up and she figured that she was taken for the same reason Stefan had been. Klaus wanted friends. She knew that. She'd overheard his comment to his sister about not wanting to be alone. She figured that there were two ways she could go about that, she could either accept it and make the most of it and just _maybe_ things would be okay... or she could fight it like Stefan had and things would just be made worse and her family and friends could die. She decided to accept it. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was. Maybe it could be okay. She'd already noticed little glimpses of him being capable of _some_ kindness. She figured being alone with no friends for a thousand years would make _anyone_ crazy so she didn't really hold it against him. She wasn't a judgemental person before and she wasn't going to start now.

"You really are perplexing." He said to her, his face full of curiosity and a little bit of disbelief considering Damon was almost a century and a half older than her.

"Not really. He's an Elena doormat like everyone else so he won't kill me because he knows she'd never forgive him for that." She smirked at Klaus deviously. "So it amuses me to no end to piss him off as much as possible since he really is an ass hat." She said and Klaus laughed again.

"He's your sire, isn't he?" Klaus asked and she sighed.

"Unfortunately. It was his blood that turned me but Katherine was the one who killed me." She said. "God, I hate that bitch." She scowled at nothing in particular and he smirked.

"As do I." He agreed and she looked at him for a second in contemplation. "What are you thinking?" He asked amused.

"Can I be blunt again?" She asked and he was far too curious to disagree.

"By all means." He replied and she nodded.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" She asked him. "I overheard that you were going to make her death take half as long as she spent running but is it really worth it? She's devious and clever and irritating and she will _always_ put a kink in any plans. So keeping her alive to torture her might be satisfying but if she's dead, she can't cause anymore problems. Isn't that better? For Katherine, the worst thing that could ever happen to her would be dying. If you, for example, bit her so she died of a werewolf bite, it would be like the _worst_ fate ever for her considering she'd have to know for like two days that she was definitely, one hundred percent going to die and there would be nothing she could do about it. She'd be terrified and haunted by her past. Wouldn't that be revenge enough?" Caroline asked him and he stared at her again. She made an excellent point. He hadn't thought of it that way before. If Katerina was dead she _couldn't_ screw with him any longer...

"Perhaps you are right, Caroline. I will consider that." He nodded and she looked surprised. "You are quite insightful, it seems." He added.

"Not really. I just want the bitch dead." She said and he laughed at her frankness. "You know, if you put a little couch back here and maybe a CD player or something, this could be quite a cool way to travel." She said looking around and he chuckled at her randomness.

"You think I should decorate the truck?" He asked her amused and she shrugged.

"Well, it's quite open in here. It could be quite comfortable actually with a few touches. Especially if you're planning to hold onto the truck for a while." She said and she was already redecorating it in her head. Klaus noticed her scanning every detail of it.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"As wacked as it sounds, I'm mentally redecorating." She said and he laughed.

"Do tell." He said clasping his hands together as he watched her with extreme curiosity. She was just... so...

"Well..." She said putting her finger to her cheek. "Are we talking with or without the coffins?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Let's say with." He said and she nodded then thought about it.

"Well, coffins are kind of morbid so you could partition an area up the back and keep them there so they don't have to be seen then put down a large rug to insulate a little and keep it warm. A couch could be put along this wall." She pointed to her side. "Maybe a little portable TV over there and a CD player. The couch could even be a fold out in case anyone wants to get some sleep." She said. "It's kind of dark so maybe some lighting along the walls. Maybe even a little fridge to keep blood and alcohol in. It could be kind of nice." She smiled softly as she thought about it. Klaus felt like he truly had to stop being so baffled by her as it didn't seem she would stop being interesting any time soon.

"I like that idea!" They heard Rebekah shout from the driver's seat and Klaus smirked.

"Well, since Rebekah doesn't shut up until she gets what she wants, we will most likely now need to decorate the truck." Klaus said to Caroline amused and she smiled. Just then Rebekah swerved the truck and something fell off a shelf and hit Klaus on the head _hard_ and it knocked him out. Caroline's jaw dropped at that as his head was bleeding. She shuffled down to the cooler and grabbed a blood bag, closed it then hurried back. She looked around then and didn't see anything she could wipe the blood with.

"Rebekah?" Caroline called.

"Yes?" She called back.

"A box fell off the shelf when you swerved and knocked Klaus unconscious." Caroline called back worriedly. She didn't want them to think _she_ had something to do with that. She noticed Rebekah pulling over immediately and Caroline kneeled beside him with the blood bag in her hand. Seconds later the back door opened and Rebekah looked kind of shocked that Caroline was waiting with a blood bag. She could have busted through the doors and taken off... but she didn't. "There's nothing back here to wipe the blood away." Caroline said to her. "How could he get knocked out? He's Klaus." She said to her confused and Rebekah looked amused.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'll keep that in mind for when he annoys me." She said and Caroline chuckled.

"Must be a sibling thing." Caroline replied and Rebekah looked at her curiously. She'd overheard their entire conversation and she was very surprised at her brother's replies as well as Caroline's bluntness. Rebekah was quite intrigued by the blonde herself.

"We are quite close to a city and all my new clothes were left in Chicago. Do you know anything about shopping? I had to take advice from my brother and Stefan and neither of them seemed to be paying any attention." She said and Caroline smiled at her.

"I love shopping. I'll take you to all the best places and help you. You know what? We could make a whole day of it. I doubt Klaus and Stefan have a clue at how to really do a girl's day. We can go shopping then go to the salon then have some cocktails. It'll be fun." She said and Rebekah was stunned at her suggestion. Caroline noticed that Rebekah seemed like she was _dying_ to do that but she didn't want to say that. Caroline gathered that Rebekah was starved for company too.

"We kidnapped you." Rebekah tested and Caroline sighed.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge. And to be honest, _I_ could do with a fun girls' day so I can only imagine buzz-kill Stefan has made you feel the same." She said with a small smirk and Rebecca laughed.

"He does brood an awful lot." She replied and Caroline giggled.

"And you haven't even seen him on the bunny diet. He's way worse on that." Caroline replied and Rebekah looked amused.

"What _is_ that about?" Rebekah asked.

"He hates being a vampire." Caroline replied and Rebekah looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"He's... just... Stefan is very simple in general. Deep down, his dream come true would be being human, getting married, having a family, growing old and having a simplistic boring life. Stefan doesn't crave excitement. He doesn't crave fun. He'd be quite happy coming home to a dinner on the table then reading a book and having an early night. He's like a pensioner in the head." Caroline said and Rebekah looked at her in contemplation.

"Really?" She asked confused and Caroline nodded.

"I'm pretty sure the only reason he's still alive is because of his brother. He won't leave his brother alone. If Damon died, Stefan wouldn't be long behind." Caroline said and Rebekah looked stunned... but it completely made sense considering his deal with Klaus.

"Do you also hate being a vampire?" She asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, I like it." She replied. "Though, to be fair, I've only been a vampire for six months." She said. Just then Klaus started to stir a little and he looked up at them curiously. "You know, you should really not have a heavy box that high up. You could have been hurt." She said to him and both Klaus and Rebekah looked at Caroline a little confused.

"I am a hybrid, Caroline. It's not like it would kill me." He pointed out.

"Maybe not, but what if next time you're sitting in here with an ass hat like Damon instead of me? He'd take advantage of you being out cold." Caroline said to him with a hand on her hip as she handed him the blood bag and he stared at her confused. As did Rebekah. Caroline then moved back to where she'd been sitting as she didn't understand the looks they were giving her. They glanced at each other with matching expressions but didn't say anything. Caroline looked outside then for the first time and noticed a sign for Baltimore and she was surprised that she'd been unconscious long enough for a drive like that. It was early in the morning so the sun was just coming up.

"What are you looking at?" Rebekah asked her curiously.

"The sign for Baltimore. I haven't been there in a few years. It's a beautiful city." Caroline commented.

"That was where I was thinking of stopping." Rebekah said to her and she nodded while Klaus shot Rebekah an annoyed look.

"And _why_ are we stopping there?" Klaus asked her annoyed.

"I want to stop there." Rebekah said to him.

"Yes, I understood that. But why?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Caroline is going to show me how to shop in this decade since you and Stefan were just _so_ helpful." She said and he scowled at her.

"You want to stop to go _shopping_?" Klaus asked her like she was an imbecile.

"All I've heard about since you awakened me is 'hybrids, hybrids, hybrids'. I'm _bored_ of hybrids. I want to have some fun since you now know how to make them." Rebekah said to him and he scowled at her.

"And you think shopping will be fun?" Klaus asked her deadpan.

"Well..." Rebekah glanced at Caroline. "It wouldn't _only_ be shopping." She said and Klaus looked at Caroline for an explanation.

"I suggested a girls' day but if you're in a rush to get somewhere, we can just do it another time." Caroline said and they both looked at her curiously again. Klaus was wondering when the hell Caroline and his sister made plans to 'hang out'. Rebekah was wondering why Caroline wasn't afraid of them... why she seemed okay with going for this girls' day when only hours ago she was snapping her neck...

"One day, Nick." Rebekah said to him and he sighed.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and Rebekah grinned at him smugly since she got her way.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Rebekah was bored of being up in the cabin alone so since there were three seats, Caroline and Klaus sat up there with her. Rebekah and Caroline chitchatted for a while then Caroline pulled her phone out.<p>

"What are you doing?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I haven't been in Baltimore for a few years like I said so I'm Googleing malls." She replied absently and Klaus was looking at her curiously again.

"Malls?" Rebekah asked.

"Uh... shopping centres? They're like big buildings with lots of shops inside." She said and Rebekah nodded in understanding while Caroline kept looking. Klaus thought this baby vampire was highly peculiar considering she was sitting in between two Original vampires yet she was looking up places to shop? "Hmm... Looks like there's an interesting looking mall called the Towson Town Centre." She said.

* * *

><p>Caroline was kind of surprised at how well she and Rebekah were getting along. Klaus opted not to join them though she had a feeling he was watching them from a distance. She figured he thought she'd try and make a run for it the first chance she got. She felt like she was getting a chance to see a different side to them that they most likely didn't show others as others weren't interested, so she was fine with letting things play out. Although Elena was her friend, she was done with the whole 'let's all die for Elena' thing and she was looking out for herself for a change. She figured <em>not<em> making an enemy of two Original's would be a good way to start that whole 'surviving' thing she was attempting.

Rebekah was quite fascinated by the mall. Caroline said to her to have a look at the other shoppers and see if there were any styles she liked. She asked what colours she liked, she advised on what was fashionable for the season but explained that fashion was kind of a free for all nowadays so Rebekah could wear whatever the hell she wanted. Caroline gathered quickly that Rebekah wasn't used to making her own decisions as she wanted Caroline's opinion on everything, not that Caroline minded as she usually _had_ an opinion on everything. They spent all morning and early afternoon going through shops. Caroline didn't _exactly_ approve of Rebekah compelling them all the clothes for free but she was still trying that whole 'surviving' thing so she didn't comment. After they were fairly weighed down by bags, they went into the mall salon and they both had spa manicures and pedicures done. Caroline suggested they both get relaxation facials and Rebekah had never had one so she was intrigued. They had them done then had the makeup artist doll them up and the stylist did their hair and the two of them looked and felt fabulous when they walked out.

Rebekah was quite sure she'd never had so much fun in one day. Caroline was _wonderful_ company. She'd loved the salon though. She really liked the pampering. She didn't want it to end though so she said to Caroline that they should go out to a bar or something since they were all made up anyway and Caroline agreed considering it was already nearly 7pm. They went back to the truck and locked themselves in the back then went through all of their bags and Caroline dressed the two of them to look _fabulous_. Caroline had Rebekah in a royal blue strappy swoop neck above the knee jersey dress with red leopard print high heeled pumps on and Caroline had on a lilac strapless dress with bright pink patent high heeled pumps on. When they were ready they left the truck and headed into the town centre.

They found a swanky cocktail bar and settled themselves into a high booth and got started on the drinks. Every man in the place was ogling them as they did look amazing.

"So? Did you like the girly day?" Caroline asked her with a grin. She couldn't get over how much _fun_ she'd had with Rebekah. They'd just clicked so well. She'd had such a great day that she forgot all about the fact that she was supposed to be 'kidnapped'.

"I have to admit, Caroline... I had a brilliant time. It was so different than anything I've done before... I'm sorry I snapped your neck." She said sincerely and Caroline smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you had fun. I did too. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun actually." Caroline admitted and Rebekah grinned at her. Caroline saw how happy that made her.

"Can we do it again?" Rebekah asked her and Caroline nodded immediately.

"Of course." Caroline smiled. Just then her phone started to ring _again_. It had been ringing all day and she was having too much fun with Rebekah to have it ruined by someone from Mystic Falls... she understood how weird that was and it _was_ weird but she couldn't help it. She _really_ liked Rebekah. She fished her phone out and saw tons of missed calls and a text message. She opened the message and sighed then showed Rebekah. Rebekah was surprised at her showing the text to her but she read it anyway.

_Dammit, Caroline. Call me NOW or I'll do a locator spell to find you._

It was from Bonnie.

"You should call her." Rebekah said to her.

"And say what?" Caroline asked her.

"Nick wanted to take you in the hope he could find a friend in you, so I don't know what you should say." Rebekah said and Caroline nodded. She'd gathered that but didn't want to say that. Caroline realised that this was a long haul kind of thing and at the end of the day, she'd had a great time so far, they hadn't hurt her, hadn't done anything to her... she figured she'd have to leave Mystic Falls soon enough anyway and this way, maybe nobody at home would have to suffer. So she made her decision... She would stay. Willingly.

"I'll be right back." Caroline said to her.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked her worriedly.

"Just outside the door to call." Caroline pointed. "It's loud in here. Come with me if you want to." She said sincerely and Rebekah looked at her in contemplation. In that moment, Rebekah understood that Caroline was asking for a sliver of trust.

"I'll wait for you." Rebekah said and Caroline gave her a small smile.

"I'll just be one second." She replied and Rebekah nodded to her. Caroline got out of the booth and went outside the door. She didn't know that Klaus was watching her from down the street. She got her phone out and she called Damon.

"_Okay, where the hell are you?_" He answered immediately. He'd been one of the ones calling all day. As was Bonnie, Elena and Tyler.

"Tell Bonnie that I left Mystic Falls and I'm not coming back. I don't want to be found so tell her not to do a locator spell on me." She replied and Damon was silent for a moment.

"_What?_" He asked in disbelief. "_Why?_"

"Because I'm sick of all the drama. I'm sick of almost dying to protect Elena, not that I don't love her, because I do... but I'm choosing _me_." She said to him defiantly. She knew she sounded selfish but she couldn't tell the truth. Bonnie would no doubt want to follow her and she didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to be hurt.

"_You're a people pleaser, Caroline. I don't believe you._" Damon replied.

"And since when do you know the first thing about me, Damon?" She asked him and he was quiet. "You don't. So don't pretend to." She said.

"_Klaus is forcing you to say all this, isn't he?_" Damon asked her quietly.

"No, Damon. I'm not with Klaus. I'm alone." She replied sincerely as it was the truth in that moment. Klaus was shocked at her reply as he could hear what Damon was saying. He didn't understand why she wasn't begging to be rescued... why she wasn't trying to leave.

"_I don't believe you._" He said and she sighed in annoyance.

"Dammit, Damon! Don't you get it? I'm not taken or in trouble or lost. This is my _choice_ and I'm never coming back. I don't want to. So pass that along because I'm not repeating myself." She said annoyed and he was quiet again.

"_You annoy the hell out of me, Blondie, but I'm still going to find you and bring you home._" He said to her and her jaw dropped at him saying that.

"Then what?" She asked him seriously.

"_What?_" He asked confused.

"I'm still not going to age. My friends are going to grow old and die while I don't and I'll still be alone forever. No. I don't want to be found. Just forget I ever existed and tell the others to do the same." She said to him seriously. Klaus was shocked at her saying all of that. He wondered what his sister had said to her.

"_How are you going to be alone forever? Last time I checked, Stefan and I are in the same boat._" Damon countered and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, well Stefan annoys me to no end and you want to kill me. I'd rather be alone than be stuck with you two." She said and Klaus smirked at the comment about Stefan. He _was_ seriously annoying.

"_I don't want to kill you and you know it. Stop being silly and get your neurotic ass back to Mystic Falls._" He said to her and she was stunned that he sounded like he gave a crap.

"Damon, don't insult me by pretending you give a flying fuck what happens to me. The only reason I called _you_ is because I thought I could just tell you my message without all the arguing. Just pass it along that I want to be left alone." She said then hung up before she lost her nerve. Damon cared? About her? She didn't want him to care. She was used to Damon _not_ caring. It had been the one constant in Mystic Falls. She could always count on him to act a certain way. She switched her phone off then went back into the bar and got back into the booth with Rebekah and gave her a smile. Rebekah had been worried she might run... though she saw that she shouldn't have been.

"How did it go?" She asked and Caroline sighed.

"I called Damon in the hope he'd just be like 'whatever' but he decided to pretend to care. I'm guessing Elena's with him. He'll pass it along anyway." She said to her. "Anyway, can we forget about Crappy Falls and get drunk and look at cute boys?" She asked her and Rebekah chuckled.

"Absolutely." She smiled then they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been watching Caroline and Rebekah all day. He was sure he'd never seen his sister smile and laugh so much. Real smiles and real laughter. She'd been <em>happy<em>. All day. It made him wonder... was this blonde baby vampire who he'd been looking for?

* * *

><p>Rebekah and Caroline had partied until late then the two of them found a hotel around the corner and compelled themselves a two bedroom suite and passed out drunk. Caroline woke up first in the morning and wandered out into the living room. She was still wearing the dress from the night before and she realised she was only about a mile away from the truck where they'd left the clothes but she didn't know if Klaus would be there to open it and she could hardly break the door. She knew that both Klaus and Rebekah had keys to it but she didn't want to wake Rebekah and she had no idea where Klaus was. She was kind of hungry so she walked over to the suite door and opened it and stuck her head out. Down the hall, she saw a member of staff.<p>

"Excuse me?" She said to him quietly and he looked at her.

"Yes, Miss?" He asked.

"Can you come here for a second?" She asked and he nodded then hurried down towards her. She motioned for him to enter then she closed the door and stared into his eyes. "Don't move or speak." She compelled then bit into his neck and drank deeply. When his heart started to slow she pulled away, pierced her finger on a fang then dabbed a drop on each fang mark. It healed in seconds then she licked away the excess on his neck. She stared into his eyes again. "You are released from previous compulsion. You will not remember that I bit you. I asked you for assistance with my luggage." She compelled then let him go and he gave her a smile.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked her.

"No, thank you. You were most helpful." She said to him then opened the door and he nodded then left. She closed the door behind him then turned around only to find Rebekah looking at her with curiosity from her bedroom door. "Morning." Caroline said brightly.

"Good morning." Rebekah replied. "You said you've only been a vampire for six months." She pointed out and Caroline nodded.

"I have." She said.

"Then how were you able to feed so calmly and stop?" She asked and Caroline shrugged.

"I don't want to kill anyone." She replied and Rebekah looked at her curiously.

"Why?" She asked a little confused.

"Because I don't have to." She said to her and Rebekah seemed to be studying her.

"So you don't kill when you feed?" She asked.

"Not since I was just turned, no." Caroline replied and Rebekah looked seriously surprised.

"Never?" She asked in disbelief.

"I've killed three people." Caroline replied shocking Rebekah.

"But... I don't understand." She said to her just as there was a knock on the door. Caroline opened the door only to find Klaus standing there.

"Morning." Caroline said to him and he looked at her a little surprised that she was greeting him like that.

"Good morning." He replied cocking an eyebrow at her as he walked in. "Can we go now?" He said to his sister annoyed.

"I just woke up. I need to have a shower." Rebekah replied and Klaus groaned. "Be a dear and bring over the clothes, will you?" She asked Klaus in fake sweetness and he shot her a look that stated clearly that _that_ was not happening.

"Just hurry up the two of you so we can go." He complained.

"And are we supposed to go back to the truck in towels?" Rebekah asked him annoyed.

"Just shower and put your dress back on. The truck is downstairs so you can change once you get there." Klaus replied and she scowled at him.

"That is so tacky." She said to him.

"Nobody cares, Rebekah." He said to her deadpan and Caroline couldn't help a little chuckle which made them both look at her.

"Sorry... you're just such a guy." She said and Klaus' lip twitched in amusement while Rebekah giggled.

"They just don't understand." Rebekah said to Caroline amused.

"Next time, we'll take a change of clothes with us. Just this once we can do the shower/same dress as yesterday thing." Caroline said to her and she laughed.

"Alright. Let's hurry before he starts again." She said and Caroline nodded. Rebekah hurried back into her room a Klaus looked at Caroline curiously for completely avoiding what no doubt would have been a tantrum from Rebekah. Caroline gave him an amused look and a wink which surprised him as obviously she'd diffused the situation on purpose then she hurried into her room too. Caroline had a speed shower as she didn't imagine keeping Klaus waiting for too long would go down well. She towel dried her hair then pulled on the dress again and just threw out her underwear. She didn't imagine that they'd be near a washing machine any time soon so she didn't see the point in keeping them when she and Rebekah had gotten _tons_ of clothes. She pulled on her shoes then left her room only to find Rebekah still wasn't out yet. She could hear that she was still in the shower.

"That was quick." Klaus commented.

"You said to hurry up." She pointed out and he smirked at her for that.

"I put a couch in the truck." He said to her and she looked at him surprised then smiled.

"That's cool." She said. "You know, it's a shame you didn't come out last night with us. We passed by this tiny hole in the wall jazz bar that looked quite cool." She commented and he looked at her curiously.

"What was interesting about it?" He asked.

"It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain bar but it has the local musicians playing there. Rebekah said that it looked quite similar to a bar you two went to in the 1920s." She said and he nodded.

"Did you enjoy your day with Rebekah?" He asked her as he watched for her reaction and Caroline grinned immediately.

"Yes, it was great. She's very good company." Caroline replied and internally Klaus was shocked at how her features showed that she was very definitely telling the truth.

"Are you sure about that? I find her to be quiet irritating." He commented and Caroline laughed a little.

"I am sure every older brother feels that way about their younger siblings." Caroline replied surprising him. "But yes, I had a great time." She said sincerely with a smile. It was the truth. She _did_ have a great time. "I'm so glad vampires don't get hangovers because we drank enough to kill an elephant." She said and he couldn't help a little chuckle from escaping... she was just so... so...

"Besides passing the jazz bar, what did the two of you do?" He asked. He knew already but he was hardly going to say that. He wanted to hear _her_ tell him about it.

"We started off in a cocktail bar then found like an old man bar, they're always funny to have a few drinks in. After that we went to a poppy dance club." She replied and he nodded.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked her curiously.

"No." She replied and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because my dress is really short and I'd rather not flash you." She said and he couldn't help laughing loudly at that. He had so _not_ been expecting that answer. "I'm sure I should have come up with a more ladylike response but I don't see the point in lying." She said and he smirked at her. He hated liars.

"You are very blunt." He said though this time when he said it he said it with amusement and she nodded.

"Since Rebekah's still in the shower, I could nip down to the truck, get changed and bring up clothes for her." She suggested and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. She saw his look and couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. "I'm not going to steal your truck, Klaus. First of all, I wouldn't have the faintest idea how to drive it and second, who the hell steals a truck?" She asked him and he couldn't help a little chuckle at the weird little vampire.

"I did." He smirked at her and she looked surprised.

"Oh." Then she giggled. "You could just come down with me then." She pointed out and he looked a little surprised.

"Very well." He nodded.

"Cool, one sec." She said then hurried over to Rebekah's room and poked her head in and Klaus watched her curiously. "Rebekah?" She called.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"I'm just running down to the truck to get clothes. I'll bring them up. What do you want to wear?" She asked.

"Can I try that tight jean boot combination you told me about?" She replied. Caroline had explained skinny jeans with knee high boots over the top.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She called.

"Alright." Rebekah said back then Caroline left her room again and Klaus watched her curiously again.

"Why does it matter what she wears?" Klaus asked her furrowing his eyebrows and Caroline shot him and amused look and patted his arm as she walked past him.

"Such a guy." She said amused and Klaus was stunned at the affectionate little gesture but followed her out of the room anyway. They made their way out of the hotel and over to the truck and Klaus opened the back. "Turn around." Caroline said to him and he was kind of amused at her bossing him around.

"Why?" He asked her and she shot him an annoyed look which only amused him further.

"_Because_ I have to climb into a truck then get changed. You might be an all powerful hybrid but you're not watching me change." She said crossing her arms over her chest and he chuckled.

"Yes, but you see the coffins are in there." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes at him which only made him more amused at the ballsy little vampire.

"Yeah and if that were of any interest to me, you'd have a point." She said and he couldn't help a little chuckle at the _very_ blunt little vampire.

"You could pull the daggers out." He replied and she sighed.

"A lot of people have fucked you over, haven't they?" She asked before she could stop herself then she quickly recovered as she doubted that would go down well. "If I was planning to do that, I could have just snuck out of the hotel room while Rebekah was sleeping and busted into the truck, but I didn't did I?" She asked him and he was watching her seriously. He didn't _do_ trust well but she was just so... so...

"Fine, just hurry up." He said then turned around as she climbed up into the back of the truck then she pushed her luck and closed the door. Klaus spun around at that and his jaw dropped at the _ballsy_ little vampire. In all fairness, the coffins were creaky as hell so he'd be able to hear it if she opened one... though... for some reason... he knew she wouldn't. Not even a minute later she was opening the door again and she was dressed in light jeans and heels and a little black jacket. She had a couple of shopping bags in her hands and she hopped out and closed the door behind her. Klaus looked at her curiously again then locked the back of the truck.

"I like the couch." She smiled at him as they walked back and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

* * *

><p>Caroline handed over the clothes to Rebekah and she ended up in red skinny jeans with black boots over them and a black top and jacket. Rebekah loved the outfit. After that they left the suite and since Rebekah had compelled it the night before, she compelled the front desk to forget about them being there. The three of them left the hotel and went into an abandoned shop around the corner. Caroline was kind of confused until she saw three humans there. Klaus released their compulsion then he fed from one and Rebekah fed from the other after Klaus had motioned to a girl for Caroline. Caroline bit into her neck then when her heart slowed she did the same as she'd done earlier and healed her neck then stared into her eyes and compelled her to forget seeing them and being bitten and to leave. The girl turned and walked away and Klaus pulled away from his girl and looked at Caroline.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked her shocked as Caroline sat down on a box.

"What do you mean?" She asked him confused.

"Why is that girl walking away?" He asked her as the girl was now gone.

"Because I didn't want to kill her." Caroline replied and Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" He asked her straight out and Caroline sighed.

"Who do you care about most?" She asked him and he just stared at her. "Is it Rebekah?" She asked and he just kept staring. "That girl is somebody's Rebekah. So I'm not going to kill her." Caroline replied and both Rebekah and Klaus stared at her in mixed disbelief and confusion.

"She's just a human." Rebekah said to her confused.

"She's also a person with friends and a family and a life. So I'm not going to kill her." Caroline replied.

"That won't do." Klaus said to her deadpan and Caroline shot him an annoyed look.

"Then kill her yourself. I'm not doing it." Caroline said to him and internally both Klaus and Rebekah were _shocked_ at her saying that.

"I could just compel you to do it." Klaus said to her and she nodded.

"You could. But it would still be _your_ choice, not mine." She replied and Klaus' jaw dropped at her being so frank.

"You said you were attempting not to annoy me." Klaus said to her and she nodded.

"I am." She replied with a shrug.

"This is annoying me." He replied and she sighed.

"Why?" She asked him bluntly and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"How does that girl walking away from here affect you in any way?" She asked him and he looked at her stunned. As did Rebekah. _Nobody_ spoke to Klaus like that.

"You are a vampire." He said to her as he didn't have an answer for her question and she nodded.

"I know." She replied.

"Just drop it, Nick. She did the same thing earlier this morning. That's just how she feeds." Rebekah said to him and Klaus cocked an eyebrow at that then ignored the two of them and finished feeding on his girl then dropped her on the floor. Caroline understood that Klaus was _not_ pleased with her but she wasn't going to change for anyone regardless who they are. Klaus watched Caroline for a moment and he noticed she still didn't look at him with disgust even though _he_ had just killed the human he'd been feeding on. He found he was quite unnerved by the little vampire. She was just so... so...

"Don't attempt to change me, Caroline. It will not work." He said to her seriously.

"I wasn't trying to." She replied and he looked at her confused.

"What was with the humanitarian spiel then?" He asked.

"You asked me why and I gave you my answer of how _I_ feel about it. I didn't say that for any other reason." She said and he narrowed his eyes at her.

He just couldn't figure her out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>A month had passed and they were now in Mississippi. Somehow, Caroline had talked the two of them into going on a boat tour on the bayou as she'd never done that before. Klaus was sitting bored as he couldn't imagine what could possibly be entertaining about going through a swamp. He watched Caroline curiously as he now always did. She hadn't stopped surprising him. She was getting so excited every time they passed an alligator or something else and she seemed to be really fascinated. He noticed that she truly had a lust for life... something he hadn't had in a <em>very<em> long time. Both he and Rebekah were used to her being blunt now. She'd been getting along with both of them really well and Klaus was quite sure his sister _adored_ her. It seemed to be quite difficult to _not_ adore Caroline. Klaus was shocked at how quickly she seemed to just be comfortable with them. She no longer just went along for the ride. She told him when she wanted to do things and he quickly figured out that there was no arguing with Caroline Forbes as she could literally argue any point to death. He hadn't compelled her once in the whole month she'd been with them.

He noticed that Caroline was getting Rebekah just as excited about everything she was getting excited about and it amused him. He'd noticed a big change in his sister's behaviour because of Caroline's presence. She was actually behaving really well and they were getting along for a change and he was quite thankful to Caroline for that as a whiny Rebekah was a _nightmare_. He watched in curiosity then as Caroline leaned over the side of the boat. He had no idea what she was doing until she came back up with a _huge_ grin on her face then she turned around so Rebekah and Klaus could see the tiny baby alligator she'd scooped up from the water who she was currently holding.

"Look how cute he is!" Caroline grinned at them and Rebekah looked just as happy about the little thing as Caroline was.

"You picked an alligator up from the swamp." Klaus deadpanned at her and she shot him an annoyed look.

"You're giving buzz-kill Stefan a run for his money, you know." She said and Rebekah laughed while Klaus just shot her an amused smirk. Caroline got her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Klaus. "Can you take a picture of us?" Caroline smiled at him then leaned into Rebekah so the two girls and the baby gator would be in the picture. Klaus rolled his eyes but took a picture of them anyway then tried to hand the phone back. "No, one more with Rebekah holding him." She said then passed the alligator to Rebekah. He shook his head then took a picture of the two of them again and he noticed how his sister was grinning in the picture. "Your turn." Caroline chirped and he shot her a look.

"No, thank you." He replied handing her phone back.

"You know I'll just nag at you until you do it so you might as well save us both some time." She said and Rebekah laughed.

"Why do you care if I hold the alligator?" He asked her confused.

"Because I can't get a picture of you with him until you do." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you _want_ a picture of me with it?" He asked sceptically and she looked at him confused.

"Maybe because you're my friend and I want to remember this?" She asked him like he was stupid and he tried to concentrate so his jaw wouldn't drop. She saw him as a friend? He was shocked at that but he was stunned at just how happy the thought of that made him.

"If I do this can we go back to land instead of continuing this _boring_ tour?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed and he smirked.

"Fine, give me the thing then." He said and she grinned and handed him over and Caroline motioned for Rebekah to get in the picture and she moved to sit next to Klaus and leaned into him and Caroline smiled then took the picture.

"Awesome." She said then put her phone back in her pocket. She motioned for Klaus to give her the baby gator and he did then she went down to the other side of the boat where the tour guide was. It was just the three of them on the boat and the tour guide and the boat driver. She went down to the tour guide and he took the baby gator from her as they collected them so the older alligators wouldn't eat them. The babies were taken to a farm where they could grow up then they were rereleased back into the wild when they were older. Caroline then went and compelled the boat driver to take them back to land then went back to her seat. "Are you happy now Mr Buzz-kill?" She asked Klaus and he chuckled.

"I'm not a buzz-kill." He replied and she nodded.

"Yeah, you kind of are but I guess this can't be too interesting for Mr all-powerful hybrid." She teased him with a smirk and he rolled his eyes while Rebekah laughed. She teased him about that regularly and he wondered how he let her get away with so much.

"Let's go to New Orleans for a few days." Rebekah said and Klaus nodded.

"I've never been before." Caroline said.

* * *

><p>Caroline had spent the month with them and she'd been shocked at her interaction with the two of them. She and Rebekah were practically joined at the hip now and Caroline had so much in common with her. They liked a lot of the same things and they just got along <em>so<em> well. Klaus was more difficult to get along with but she got used to him quickly and it seemed he got used to her too because he no longer got pissed at her when she said something too blunt or when she didn't kill to feed – which she still didn't. She'd decided to do something nice for them since they took her on the bayou tour even though neither of them had wanted to. Klaus was off somewhere doing whatever Klaus did and Rebekah was busy chatting up a guy so Caroline slipped away down Bourbon Street and started looking in the shops. She got Rebekah a little silver bracelet with a fleur de lys charm then she came across a jazz memorabilia shop and she grinned then couldn't help herself.

* * *

><p>Klaus went back to the bar and saw his sister but no Caroline.<p>

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked her and she looked around then frowned.

"I don't know." She said confused and Klaus scowled at her then stormed out of the bar. He was distrustful of everyone and was sure that this time perhaps she'd run away. He looked around in the bar area then decided to go back to the truck and check there. He found Caroline there waiting with a grin and she saw his foul mood and guessed what he'd been thinking but just ignored him. Before he could start yelling at her... "Took you long enough." She commented and his mouth slammed shut. She'd been expecting him? What?

"Where have you been?" He asked her annoyed.

"I have a surprise for you." She sing-songed ignoring his attitude and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, you were gone doing whatever it is that you do and Becka was busy with that guy and I was bored so I decided to go on a little walk on Bourbon street and I came across this little jazz store and saw this." She grinned then took her hand out from behind her back and handed him a small shopping bag. He looked at her sceptically then opened the bag and his jaw dropped a little. It was an old vinyl record of 'La Vie En Rose'... His favourite song. She remembered. His stomach did something then that he didn't quite understand... it tickled in a strange way that wasn't entirely uncomfortable. He'd have to look into that. That couldn't be normal. Caroline saw that he wasn't going to speak so she decided to continue. "And obviously it's pointless to get vinyl and have nothing to play it on." She grinned at him then opened the back of the truck and he saw an old record player sitting on the shelf next to the CD player. Throughout the month, Caroline and Rebekah had added things and decorated and the back of the truck was like a small apartment now. He just stared at her. Why would she do this? Why would she do this incredibly nice thing for him?

"Why did you do this?" He asked her quietly and she wasn't sure she'd ever heard him say something in a tone like that before.

"Well, you and Becka went on the bayou tour with me even though you didn't want to so I thought I'd say thank you." She smiled. "Shall we give it a whirl?" She asked him and all he could do was stare. Caroline gathered that Klaus didn't often if ever get surprises so he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Alright." He replied a little choked. She took the record from him then hopped up into the truck and put the record in the player. Moments later the song played and Klaus had forgotten how good songs sounded on vinyl. The way they'd sounded when they first came out. Klaus was still standing outside watching her. The truck was parked in the middle of nowhere so they didn't have an audience. Caroline hurried back out and jumped down to stand in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say to her... it was just so... sweet of her to do this.

"Are you a dancer, Mr Original?" She asked him with a little cheeky smile and he couldn't help a chuckle.

"You are kidding." He said to her.

"Nope." She grinned and held out her hand. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it but he took her hand and twirled her into him. He put his other hand at her waist and she put hers on his shoulder with a smile still on her face and he started to sway her along to the music. He was seriously _old_ so _obviously_ he was an excellent dancer. He twirled her expertly and even dipped her which had her releasing a small giggle. He loved her laugh, it was such a child's laugh. It was innocent. Something he hadn't been in over a thousand years. When the song finished she gave him a little mock curtsy and he smirked. "So since it seems you _are_ a dancer, let's go to that little club that we passed earlier." She smiled.

"You want me to take you dancing?" He asked her sceptically and she shrugged.

"Got anything better to do?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Thank you for the record. That was very sweet of you, Caroline." He said finally and she grinned at him.

"You're very welcome, Mr Original." She winked at him then closed the doors to the truck while Klaus looked at her amused for the nickname.

"Don't you think it's about time you called me Nick?" He asked her and she looked at him surprised.

"I thought only Rebekah got to call you that." She said and he shrugged.

"You can too if you want to." He said and she smiled. She understood then that maybe he was letting her in a little bit.

"I think I will." She nodded and he smirked at her.

* * *

><p>They went to the little club and had a few drinks and danced to the occasional song. They hadn't hung out like this too often alone. Rebekah was almost always there. Caroline talked his ear off about the bayou trip then New Orleans and jazz and although he always pretended to be indifferent with her ramblings he secretly loved it. He loved that she felt comfortable enough with him to sit and ramble at him. He got into a conversation with a random guy a while later and Caroline got kind of bored so she decided to check her phone. She'd been keeping it off but checking it anyway every day just in case there were any messages from home that would be important. She heard a voicemail from Bonnie that had her a little confused but she decided to tell Klaus anyway. She went back over to him.<p>

"Excuse me." Caroline said softly and Klaus turned to look at her immediately. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked and he nodded and excused himself from the man and followed her outside. "You know I've been checking my phone every day?" She asked him and he nodded. "I just got a weird voicemail from Bonnie." She said.

"Saying what?" He asked curiously.

"She said that if I'm with you I have to try to get away because someone knows where we are and will kill us." She said and Klaus gave her a confused look.

"Who?" He asked.

"She just said his name was Michael." She said and Klaus' eyes widened a little.

"Was that what she said _exactly_?" He asked her and she nodded then dialled the voicemail number again and handed him the phone. He was shocked at how loyal she obviously was.

_Caroline, please call me it's urgent. If you __**are**__ with Klaus, you need to escape because someone called Michael stopped by to ask me questions about Klaus and told me that he knows where he is and is going to kill him and any vampires with him. Please call me!_

He listened to the voicemail then hung up and handed her the phone back.

"Can you call her and ask what she meant by him stopping by and what he asked?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded. "Don't talk though or she'll know I'm with you." She said and he nodded. Caroline dialled Bonnie's number and she answered almost immediately.

"_Oh my God! Where the hell are you? You haven't called me back for a whole month! You just disappeared!_" She yelled down the phone.

"I did tell Damon to pass along the message but since he's a total ass he probably didn't bother telling you." Caroline said to her.

"_He said that you didn't want to be found but he thinks you're with Klaus. He's been looking for you._" Bonnie said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Tell him to stop because I'm not coming back and I wouldn't go anywhere with Damon anyway. He threatened to kill me." Caroline said.

"_He did WHAT?_" Bonnie yelled.

"It's not like it's anything new, Bon. What was your voicemail about? I couldn't make it out." Caroline lied and Klaus smirked at her for that.

"_This creepy vampire showed up at my house earlier and said his name was Michael and he knew how to kill Klaus. He'd heard that I had seen him recently and could I tell him any new details about him. He said that he knew where Klaus was and would be going after him. He said Klaus was in Alabama yesterday. Are you with him?_" Bonnie asked.

"No, I'm in Canada." Caroline lied and Klaus looked at her surprised.

"_Canada? Why the hell are you in Canada?_" Bonnie asked her in disbelief.

"I'm travelling. There's lots of stuff to do in Canada so I decided to go." She replied.

"_Caroline, please come home. This vampire is tracking down vampires to kill them._" Bonnie said.

"Then don't you think it's better for vampires to stay _out_ of Mystic Falls considering everyone and their grandmother knows vampires frequent that town?" Caroline asked her and Klaus tried not to laugh at that.

"_But I can keep you safe here._" Bonnie replied.

"I love you, Bon, but no. And tell Damon I said 'fuck off', will you?" She asked her annoyed.

"_We're not going to stop looking for you._" Bonnie said.

"Well you should because I'm not lost, Bonnie. I don't _want _to be there." Caroline said sincerely. After her month with Klaus and Rebekah, it was true.

"_Why?_" Bonnie asked emotionally.

"Because I'm done watching The Elena Show. Just because I'm not a doppelganger doesn't mean I'm not important too and I'm fed up of just being another number to all of you." Caroline said then hung up. She'd felt that way for a long time and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't get emotional about it. Klaus watched her reaction to that and he saw that she was hurt but he didn't know what to do about it.

"We need to leave and go in a different direction." He said to her softly and she nodded.

"Okay. Let's go get Becka." She said.

* * *

><p>Bonnie got off the phone to Caroline and drove like a maniac over to the boarding house. She didn't bother knocking as she was too pissed off. She found Damon reading a book in the living room with Elena doing some homework on a different couch. He looked up at her and she automatically gave him an aneurism. He held his head and groaned in pain.<p>

"Bonnie! What the hell?" Elena exclaimed.

"You threatened to kill Caroline and now she won't come back!" Bonnie yelled at Damon and he winced as he rubbed his head. She'd stopped using her magic on him. Elena looked at him with a glare then.

"You did _what_?" Elena asked shocked and he rolled his eyes at them.

"She pissed me off. It's not like I'd _actually_ kill her and she knows that." He pointed out. "You talked to her?" He asked Bonnie who nodded.

"Yeah, she called earlier." Bonnie replied.

"And? Where is she?" Damon asked immediately.

"She said she's in Canada." Bonnie said.

"What else did she say? Why did she call after all this time?" He asked.

"She said that she couldn't make out my voice mail so I had to tell her about Michael." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Vampire hearing, Bonnie. Even if you were whispering in a cattle ranch she'd still hear you as clear as a bell. She called for Klaus. I'm sure of it." Damon said. "She's not in Canada." He added.

"But why would she lie?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Where did you say Michael thought they were?" Damon asked.

"Alabama." Bonnie said and Damon nodded.

"And Canada is on the opposite side of the continent. It would throw anyone looking for them off." He said.

"But why would Caroline say she's not with Klaus if she is? Why wouldn't she ever call to tell us? We've been looking everywhere for her. Why wouldn't she call with a clue?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Maybe Klaus compelled her." Elena commented.

"No, Klaus doesn't use compulsion unless absolutely necessary." Stefan said as he sauntered into the room. Klaus had compelled him to turn it off... but not to _keep_ it off, so Damon and Elena had managed to get him to turn it back on.

"Then what?" Bonnie asked confused.

"If I had to guess?" Stefan asked them and they nodded. "She's staying with him willingly so none of you get hurt." He said and they looked stunned. "If she does as he asks and behaves, he won't treat her badly." Stefan said sincerely.

"Won't he force her to kill people?" Bonnie asked shocked and Stefan sighed.

"I don't know. Probably." Stefan nodded.

"This is all my fault." Elena exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is." Bonnie nodded shocking the Salvatore brothers _and_ Elena. "I'm getting her back, with or without any of your help." She said to them then left.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was pretty drunk and she decided to go for a sleep on the fold out couch in the back of the truck so Caroline sat up in the cabin with Klaus.<p>

"Where do you think we should go?" Klaus asked her curiously. He saw that her usually sunny disposition was a little forced. He saw that underneath it she was still a little upset but she was still trying to keep up her usual happy front.

"Well, if Bonnie was being listened to, Canada would have been heard so maybe California direction or South America?" She asked him and he nodded his agreement.

"You haven't asked who Michael is." Klaus said to her.

"I figured you would tell me when you trust me." She replied and he looked at her surprised.

"What makes you think I don't?" He asked her.

"I saw your face when you came to find me at the truck." She said and she saw a flash of guilt cross his face.

"Rebekah and I... uh... don't want you... to... leave." He said awkwardly.

"I'm not going to." She replied sincerely. "I'm putting my trust in you and Rebekah so I hope one day you'll see that you can do the same with me." She said and he glanced at her and could see the sincerity there. "I understand that living for as long as you have shows you the very worst things people are capable of and trust is difficult to hand out, but the good thing about me being very young, as you always say, is that I still have hope. I still believe in goodness and kindness and love and trust. I'm not going to screw you over." She said softly and he looked at her with a kind of sad expression.

"We should not have taken you with us." He said and she looked at him kind of hurt which surprised him.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You are so tender hearted. Being around us will corrupt you." He said to her and she heard the sadness in his voice.

"I don't think so." She replied and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked surprised and she smirked at him.

"Don't you remember the first little argument you and I had? When I refused to kill that girl?" She asked him and he smirked at her.

"I suppose you _do_ know just how to irritate me enough to get your way at times." He said and she giggled.

"Exactly. So I'm not worried, but just _maybe_ some of my hope and love and trust will rub off on _you_." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"I am not capable of those things." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's a lot of crap." She said and he chuckled at her being blunt.

"How so?" He asked her amused.

"You might not like it, but I know you're capable of goodness and kindness. One day, you'll see. I bet there's a big sap hidden in there somewhere." She tapped his chest lightly and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said to her and she smiled.

"Whatever you say... Nick." She said and he looked at her amused and she winked at him which made him chuckle.

* * *

><p>About two weeks later, the three of them were at a bar next to the beach in Malibu, California and Caroline was in the middle of a discussion about sharks with a hot blonde surfer guy. She thought he was gorgeous and he was flirting his ass off with her. Rebekah was busy talking to another guy close to her. She noticed Caroline excuse herself to go to the bathroom but what <em>shocked<em> her was when her brother walked over to the guy she'd been talking to and compelled him to leave the bar then hurried back to his booth before Caroline returned. Rebekah stared at her brother in disbelief. She excused herself and went over to where he was sitting with a beer looking bored. She sat next to him and looked at him confused.

"What did you do that for?" She whispered to him annoyed.

"Do what, Rebekah?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her. He himself had no idea why he did that.

"I _just _saw you." She said to him in disbelief.

"Saw me what?" He asked.

"You compelled the guy Caroline was with to leave." She said shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rebekah." He replied in a bored tone and she was hit with a realisation.

"Oh my God! You... like her!" Rebekah said shocked and Klaus shot her a look.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked her like she was stupid.

"You totally fancy Caroline." She said with a huge grin and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't." He said just as bored as before but internally he was freaking the fuck out... _Did_ he fancy Caroline? Oh, no...

"You do!" She said happily.

"Stop it, Rebekah." He warned her and she smirked.

"This is brilliant! I don't think I've _ever_ seen you fancy anyone." She said kind of shocked.

"Rebekah! Stop. Now." He said and she didn't stop grinning. "I _will_ dagger you again." He warned and she giggled.

"Yeah then you'd get her all to yourself." She winked and Klaus scowled at her.

"Shut up." He said and she giggled.

"Not until you admit it. Unless you admit it I'm going to tell her." Rebekah sing-songed then stood up and hurried over to the girl's bathroom grinning over her shoulder at Klaus who was looking at her wide eyed. He didn't know what to do! His sister _was_ a total idiot and _would_ totally tell Caroline but if he _admitted_ it... then he would have said it out loud. Before Rebekah could reach the door she was grabbed and pinned to the wall outside the bar in a blur. She looked up at Klaus, who was glaring at her, with a huge grin. "So is this you admitting it?" She grinned.

"I _may_ have a _miniscule_ attraction but if you tell her that, I will make your life a living hell." He promised darkly and she giggled.

"I wasn't going to tell her. I just wanted you to admit it." She smirked and he scowled at her. "Though she might notice if you continue to compel people away." She teased him and if looks could kill, she'd be a pile of ash. "I should have guessed it when you told her to call you Nick though." She said and his grip on her throat tightened.

"I am _warning_ you..." He trailed off and she sighed.

"Why is it such a big deal, Nick?" She asked him.

"Becka?" They heard Caroline call from around the corner and Klaus let his sister go and gave her a look and she rolled her eyes then walked away from him round the corner. "Everything okay?" Klaus heard Caroline ask his sister.

"Yeah, just Nick complaining about the bar." She said and Caroline laughed.

"Why don't we go somewhere else then?" Caroline asked and Klaus smirked a little at that then followed his sister round the corner.

"Such as?" Klaus asked her and she shrugged.

"This place is kind of cosmopolitan. We could go somewhere a little less swanky." She said and they both looked at her amused for her using 'swanky'. It seemed that she was starting to pick up some of their British terms for things.

"Well, I think I'm going to have some fun with that guy I was speaking to, why don't you two go somewhere less swanky?" Rebekah asked Caroline and Klaus was trying his best to not _murder_ his sister. Caroline just smiled though.

"Yeah, we could go dancing again." Caroline said to Klaus and Rebekah turned to look at Klaus with an amused smirk.

"Again?" She asked her older brother while trying to restrain herself from bursting into giggles.

"Uh..." Klaus cleared his throat and Rebekah was trying not to shake with laughter. "I don't know if I'm in the mood for that." He said to Caroline and he was surprised when there was a trace of disappointment on her face.

"Oh, okay. Well, there's supposed to be a huge beach party tonight if you're up for that?" She asked him and he didn't want to just say no again. He didn't like that disappointed look on her face.

"Alright." He replied and Rebekah was still looking at him with amusement.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline started to wander down to the beach and they saw a bunch of shopping stalls when Caroline had an idea.<p>

"You know... it's quite warm." She smiled at him deviously and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What exactly is passing through that head of yours?" He asked her amused and she grinned.

"Feel like a swim?" She asked him and he looked at her amused.

"You are kidding." He said and she laughed.

"Are you always going to say that when you already know that I'm not?" She asked him amused and he chuckled.

"It's dark." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well spotted." She said and he laughed.

"You're full of cheek, you know." He pointed out and she smiled.

"Yeah, but I think you like it." She replied and he looked at her confused.

"Why would I like it?" He asked her.

"Because you're 'Klaus'." She said doing air quotations.

"What has that got to do with anything?" He asked confused.

"You like that I don't treat you like you're 'Klaus'. You like that with me you're not 'Klaus'." She said with a little wink and he stared at her for a moment. He hated how observant she was.

"Who am I with you then?" He asked her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're just _you_." She smiled and his stomach did that tickly thing again that he still hadn't figured out.

"You're making assumptions again." He pointed out.

"Am I wrong?" She asked with a smile and he sighed.

"Stop trying to analyze me." He said to her though he didn't sound annoyed or anything.

"There's a difference between trying to get to know you and analyzing you." She replied. "So are you in or out with the swimming because I'm going to run down there and buy swim suits." She pointed to a stall and he smirked.

"You're positively daft." He said to her and she giggled.

"Yeah, I know. In or out Mr Hybrid?" She teased and he chuckled.

"You won't stop until I agree." He said and she laughed.

"See? _You_ know _me_ already." She winked at him then ran away from him down to the stall and he watched her amused. He was kind of surprised when he saw her pull money out of her wallet and pay for them along with two towels instead of compelling them. She hurried back up to him when she was finished with a smile.

"I thought you wanted to go to the beach party?" He asked her curiously as they walked out onto the sand.

"Yeah, but then I noticed the ocean and I realised that I've never been in the pacific ocean before." She replied and he looked at her curiously.

"Never?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I haven't done much travelling." She replied. "My mother never took any vacation time from work when I was younger so we never went anywhere." She shrugged.

"Is travelling something you _want_ to do?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to go to _every_ country in the world." She replied and he smirked at her for that. She was so young.

"Even the crap ones?" He asked and she laughed.

"Yep." She grinned and he chuckled. "Have you been to every country in the world?" She asked.

"No, actually." He replied and she looked so happy at that.

"Awesome. You totally have to tell me which ones you haven't been to then we'll go there." She said and he turned his head to look at her with curiosity.

"Why's that?" He asked and she grinned.

"You're over a thousand years old, I'm sure there are hardly any firsts left for you anymore so that would mean I'd get to be a part of one of them." She smiled and his stomach did that thing again.

"Alright." He nodded. They got down nearly to the water line and Caroline pulled out the towels and handed one to him. Then pulled out the trunks and gave them over as well. He looked at them and deadpanned then looked at her and she couldn't help giggling.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said and he shook his head at her in disbelief. She'd gotten him a black pair of swim trunks with an alligator on one side.

"Full of cheek." He mumbled as he put the towel around him and started getting undressed and she chuckled and turned the other way.

"You love it." She said amused and he chuckled a little at that. Moments later she'd managed to get her red and black zebra print bikini on then she pulled the towel off and dumped it with her clothes and bag and Klaus had turned back around at this point and there she was with her back to him... in a _bikini_. He gulped at the sight and had to think about something else. Why on earth did he agree to this again? Caroline turned around to face him and he was just in the swim trunks and she had to force her eyes to stay locked with his so she wouldn't ogle him. She'd admitted to herself several times that Klaus was a very attractive guy but _shirtless_ was something else entirely. "Ready?" She asked happily and he nodded. "Good, c'mon." She said then surprised him by grabbing his hand and towing him down to the water. She stopped a few feet away and he looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked her amused. He noticed that she still hadn't let go of his hand.

"I'm making a memory." She replied. "So in a thousand years when I'm chatting to some daft baby vampire I can tell them about the first time I set foot in the Pacific Ocean." She smiled and he smirked as he thought of an idea.

"Then it should be a good one, don't you think?" He asked amused then before she could register, he picked her up bridal style and she laughed.

"You're going to throw me in, aren't you?" She asked him amused with her arms around his neck. He was now questioning why he was doing this as he had a bikini clad Caroline in his arms and she was _holding_ _onto him_.

"That was about the extent of my plans." He nodded to her amused and she laughed. He walked into the water with her until the water was up to his waist. "Are you ready, my darling?" He asked her with a smirk and she grinned.

"Yes." She said and he chuckled then tossed her in. She came up seconds later and they both laughed. "That was fun." She smiled as she wiped her hair back off her face. "Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously and he cocked his head to the side.

"Go ahead." He nodded.

"Exactly how much faster and stronger than me are you?" She asked and he chuckled. That wasn't what he thought she'd ask.

"A lot, why?" He asked amused and she sighed.

"I was going to suggest a race but you'll totally win." She said and he laughed.

"A race to where?" He asked with a smile. She was so random.

"That ship." She pointed and in the distance he could see a ship and he smirked.

"I'll give you a five second head start." He said to her and she grinned at him playing along.

"Starting now." She said then ducked under the water and he chuckled. He counted down the seconds then raced after her. Caroline swam as fast as she could and when she came up to the ship, Klaus was already there.

"Feels like I've been here for hours." He said with a fake yawn and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr Original." She said amused and he chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Just over a month later, they were in Dallas. Caroline had been with Rebekah and Klaus for three months and they were like three peas in a pod. Klaus was starting to trust her more and more and Rebekah already did trust her. Caroline was Rebekah's very best friend and Caroline was beginning to see her the same way. Caroline <em>loved<em> Rebekah. Caroline also realised that she totally had a thing for Klaus. She didn't _dare_ act on it though, as she never thought in a million years that he'd ever feel the same way so her feelings remained in the background, even if they _were_ growing. After a month with them, Rebekah had started occasionally _not_ killing when she fed. Klaus had noticed, rolled his eyes at Caroline rubbing off on her, but didn't comment. After the little evening he'd had on the beach with Caroline, he'd started occasionally not killing when he fed too. He rolled his eyes at himself for her rubbing off on him too, but didn't think too much about it. Rebekah had been shocked the first time he did that but neither she or Caroline commented on it.

In the three months, they'd gone out practically every night and Caroline felt like a night in with junk food and bad movies so she'd opted to stay in the truck when they went out to a bar. Klaus didn't hesitate to leave her there this time as he did almost trust her completely. Caroline had the couch folded out and she was in her pyjamas under the covers. She was watching the portable TV and she'd put on 'Clueless' while she munched on a bag of popcorn and sipped a blood bag. About half way into the film, the door to the truck opened and she looked up absently then her eyes widened.

"Found you, Blondie." Damon smirked and she jumped off the bed and stood up.

"Fuck off, Damon." She said to him annoyed. He ignored her and looked around the truck. He saw that it was all decked out like a mini apartment and he found it highly amusing.

"You're living in a truck?" He asked her amused.

"Just leave, Damon." She glared at him then he spotted coffins behind a partition at the back and his eyes widened.

"You _are_ with Klaus." He said to her deadpan. "Those are the other Originals, aren't they?" He asked and Caroline was wondering what the hell to do.

"No, of course not." She lied and he smirked at her. She was a terrible liar.

"Tell me, Blondie... Are you under compulsion?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. Damon, I swear to God, leave me the hell alone." She said to him furiously.

"Bonnie has me driving all over the place looking for you. So no can do, sugarplum." He smirked. "I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls. Even if I have to drag you there."

"Like I told Bonnie, I'll never go anywhere with you." She scowled at him and his amusement drained from his face. In a blur, she found herself pinned to the wall inside the truck with an outraged looking Damon standing in front of her.

"You _will_ go with me, whether you like it or not." He said to her darkly. Caroline remembered then that Rebekah had knocked her unconscious by snapping her neck. She was sure he'd stake her one day for this, but she couldn't have him taking the daggers out of the other Originals.

"Not today." She said to him then gripped the side of his head with both hands. She saw a flash of realisation flash across his face. He knew what she was doing. But before he got a chance to move, she jerked his head to the side and his neck snapped. He fell unceremoniously to the floor with a thud. "Crap." She muttered then grabbed her bag. She stuck her feet in her shoes as she had no idea how quickly he'd heal and wake up. She scanned the area and in the distance, she saw his car parked behind a building.

She tossed him over her shoulder while keeping her bag in her hand then awkwardly left the truck. She locked the truck doors then blurred over to Damon's car so nobody would see her. She searched his pockets and found his keys then opened his car. She tossed him in the backseat then stuck his keys in his pocket and locked the doors from the inside. She wrote him a message in red lipstick on his side door window that he'd see as soon as he woke up. She was sure he'd be more pissed about the lipstick on his car than about the neck snapping. She closed the door when she was finished and darted back to the truck.

She got her phone out and called Klaus. No answer. She called Rebekah. No answer. Damon would _kill_ her if he woke up then he'd no doubt let loose the other Originals. She couldn't allow that. But she was a baby vampire... what could she do? She looked at the truck keys in her hand then at the truck. It was a _bad_ idea. She could totally crash the truck. But then she figured Klaus would be less pissed at her crashing the truck than Damon awakening the other Originals. So she jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. She slowly started to drive it and after a few minutes she kind of got the hang of it. She drove and drove until she was miles away from where they'd parked. She stopped when she got to the other side of Dallas then tried calling Klaus again and this time he answered.

"_Everything alright?_" He answered.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"_What's wrong?_" He asked immediately.

"Let me finish _before_ you get mad, okay?" She asked and she heard him take a deep breath.

"_Okay._" He replied.

"Damon totally found me and he saw the coffins..."

"_What?_" He interrupted furiously.

"You said you'd let me finish!" She exclaimed.

"_Fine._" He said.

"He said he was taking me back to Mystic Falls against my will so I snapped his neck and he got knocked out from it." She said.

"_You did?_" Klaus asked shocked.

"Well, yeah! He would have pulled the daggers out! Duh!" She exclaimed.

"_So... what is the problem then?_" He asked.

"Well, I put Damon in his car and locked him in it but I had no idea how long it would take him to wake up from that so I kind of... drove the truck away." She said. "But before you get mad, I'm a baby vampire, remember? He'd _kill_ me if he woke up and I was still sitting in the truck across the way. He'd kill me then he'd release the Originals and I thought I was thinking fast on my feet. I'm miles away from him now so he won't be able to find me." She rambled.

"_I have to say... I am quite impressed with you._" He said and her jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting him to react that way.

"So you're not mad?" She asked hopefully.

"_No, of course not, darling. He didn't hurt you, did he?_" Klaus asked.

"No, but you have no idea how pissed at me he'll be when he wakes up for snapping his neck. I also wrote him a message on his car in lipstick so I'm pretty sure he'll stake me the next time he sees me." Caroline said worriedly.

"_I would kill him first._" Klaus said shocking her.

"I don't want him dead, Nick. I just want him to get that I want them to stop looking for me." She said. "But now they know I'm with you." She said defeated.

"_I could compel him to forget seeing you._" He said.

"Damon drinks vervain." Caroline replied.

"_He does?_" Klaus asked surprised.

"Yeah, he has done since Elijah showed up the first time. He had me drinking it too before I left with you." She said. "What do you want me to do? Sit tight where I am or come pick you up?" She asked.

"_We are still close to Harry Moss Park where we were parked before._" He said. "_Where are you?_" He asked.

"I'm on the corner of South Riverfront Boulevard and Corinth Street. It's near the Trinity River Greenbelt Park." She said.

"_The other side of the city?_" He asked surprised.

"Well, I did call both of you _before_ I started driving." She said annoyed. "I didn't know where you were to come find you. This is so typical. One 'do nothing' evening in months and Damon 'Ass hat' Salvatore had to fucking ruin it. I'm even still in my pyjamas." She mumbled and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the pain in his neck and he rubbed at it. He happened to look up and he deadpanned when he saw <em>lipstick<em> on his window.

**I am NEVER coming back.**

He growled at that and got his phone out of his pocket and sat up and dialled Bonnie's number. He looked out the window and saw the truck was now gone.

"_Hey, did you find her?_" She answered.

"Not _only_ did I find her, she is with Klaus." Damon replied.

"_Well, did you get her away from him?_" She asked.

"No, because the little Barbie doll snapped my neck and dumped me in my car." He said angrily and she gasped.

"_What?_" She asked in disbelief.

"She even wrote on my window in _lipstick_ that she is _never_ coming back. She did it all by herself. Klaus wasn't there when I found her. She's living in the back of a truck and the other Original's coffins are in the truck." Damon explained.

"_Well... what?_" She asked confused.

"There's a fold out bed in the back of the truck and she was lying in it watching a movie by herself when I found her." Damon said.

"_So... you're saying that Klaus left Caroline by herself with the other Originals with no supervision?_" She asked shocked.

"Yep." He nodded. "Which means only one thing." Damon replied.

"_He trusts her._" Bonnie said shocked.

"Exactly." Damon said. "And I got the license plate of the truck."

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebekah left the bar they'd been in immediately and went back to the truck. Caroline was sitting on the fold out finishing her movie when the doors opened.<p>

"Are you alright?" She asked Caroline concerned and hurried in and gave her a hug. Caroline hugged her back tightly because she was so relieved to see her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caroline said to her. She turned to Klaus then and tossed him the truck keys without acknowledging him. He found that peculiar as did Rebekah.

"Are you... annoyed with me?" Klaus asked her curiously and Caroline scowled at him.

"What do you think?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest and he was quite surprised. She'd never been that annoyed with him before.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"Why?" She asked him in disbelief. "Why? Maybe because you're a total dumbass." She said to him annoyed and he couldn't help chuckling at that. He was sure she was the only person in the world that had _ever_ called him a 'dumbass'. Rebekah giggled at that.

"Pardon?" He asked her amused.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Caroline said to him annoyed.

"Why are you so annoyed with me?" He asked her.

"Maybe because it wasn't a week ago that you gave me like a 20 minute lecture because I forgot my phone when Becka and I went out. You were all..." Caroline made a broody face and put on her best Klaus impression with the accent and everything. "We live in a dangerous world, Caroline. How are we supposed to know you're safe if you don't answer your phone?" She said and Rebekah was cracking up at her English accent and Klaus just thought she was so adorable in that moment. She was very cute when she was angry, he thought. "But just because you're Mr Hybrid Original, you can ignore me? You know what? Don't talk to me until I'm not pissed anymore." She said to him annoyed and he smirked at her.

"Why are you only angry at me and not Rebekah? She didn't answer her phone either." He pointed out.

"Becka doesn't _lecture_ me." Caroline replied with a scowl and he was trying very hard to stay straight faced so he wouldn't burst into hysterics. He hadn't seen Caroline furious before but he found it highly amusing.

"I wasn't ignoring you, darling. My phone was on silent and the bar was very loud so I didn't hear it vibrate." He said to her.

"Damon has been a vampire for 145 years longer than me. I got _lucky_ this time." She said to him annoyed. It hit Klaus in that moment that Caroline had stuck her own neck on the line for them. She'd protected them by taking on Damon so that he couldn't release the others. He realised what a big deal that was.

"I'm sorry." He said to her sincerely and even Rebekah was surprised. Klaus wasn't one to give apologies.

"And?" She asked him cocking an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"And I won't lecture you about the phone again." He said to her and her expression hadn't changed.

"And?" She asked him and he looked at her confused.

"There's more I should say?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And next time we're separated you'll keep your phone on ring and not vibrate." Caroline said to him seriously and he chuckled at little at her bossing him around.

"Yes, I will." He nodded and she looked at him for a moment then uncrossed her arms.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore." She said with a small smile and both Klaus and Rebekah laughed loudly at that.

"That's it? Your fury lasted for about a minute and a half." Klaus said to her amused and she shrugged.

"I got an apology and the issue has been resolved. Why dwell on it?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"You are so perplexing." He said to her and Rebekah shot him an amused look for that comment.

"Yeah, so you've said." Caroline rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to get a different truck." She said and Klaus looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Damon has a photographic memory. Before he opened the doors earlier, he would have memorised every detail of this one." Caroline said.

"So now, not only are we avoiding Michael, but Damon too?" Rebekah asked them.

"I could just kill him." Klaus muttered and Caroline shot him a look.

"No, you can't." She said to him and he looked at her in surprise.

"And why not?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you promised Stefan you wouldn't and you're not dishonourable." Caroline said to him sincerely and Rebekah looked at Caroline curiously for that comment.

"I suppose." Klaus smirked at her.

"Then you go get another truck and Caroline and I will pack up this one." Rebekah said to him and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll be back soon." He said.

"Phone." Caroline pointed to him and he chuckled then took his phone out and put it on ring.

"Are you happy now?" He asked her teasingly.

"Ecstatic." She winked at him and he chuckled then disappeared. Caroline stood up and started packing up things. Rebekah looked at her for a moment while she did the same and couldn't help it...

"Care?" She asked and Caroline looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you like my brother?" She asked with a small smirk and Caroline's eyes widened a little.

"Whatever do you mean?" Caroline asked her innocently and Rebekah giggled.

"I thought so." She smirked. Rebekah knew that Caroline couldn't lie to save herself, not that she attempted to lie often, but it was _so_ obvious when she did lie.

"Please don't tell him." Caroline begged her and Rebekah was surprised at how worried Caroline looked.

"I won't." Rebekah promised. She wouldn't break Caroline's trust like that. "I don't understand though. You are so blunt with everything else. Nobody, not even me, speaks to Nick the way you do, but you haven't told him." She said confused and Caroline sighed.

"Becka... He's _the_ hybrid, _the_ Original... what would he ever see in a neurotic, control freak, useless little baby vampire?" Caroline asked her in a small voice and Rebekah looked shocked.

"You have got to be joking!" She exclaimed. "One, you are not remotely useless. You handled the whole Damon situation alone beautifully and he is so much older than you. Two, Nick's killed to feed for a thousand years and he hardly does it now at all and I've stopped completely, because of _you_. Three, these last three months with you have been wonderful for both of us. You are the first person I have completely trusted in centuries. You are warming my brother up. He is _feeling_ again for the first time in a millennium. Your warmth and kindness is changing us. We were really quite despicable before... but you... make us want to be better." She said to her sincerely and Caroline couldn't help it. She started to cry. Rebekah hurried over to her and hugged her tightly. "You are so important to us." She said soothingly. "And I never want you to think otherwise." She said.

"I love you, Becka." Caroline whispered to her and Rebekah felt like she truly had a sister.

"I love you too, Care." She replied.

* * *

><p>Damon went to the police station and compelled them to put a tracer on the truck. It wasn't twenty minutes later that they had an address. Damon left then and raced across town. He found the truck and he smirked deviously. He threw open the back door triumphantly then his face fell. It was completely empty.<p>

"Fuck!" He yelled. "I am so going to kill that vampire Barbie!"

* * *

><p>About two months later, they <em>were<em> in Canada. They went to Toronto and Caroline was kind of fed up with her look so she and Rebekah went to a salon in the afternoon. Klaus wanted to check with a few local vampires that he knew to see if they'd heard anything regarding Michael's whereabouts. The girls had a pamper day in the salon and Caroline got her hair coloured. Rebekah wanted to colour her hair too so she did as well. Rebekah went really bold and got it dyed black while Caroline had her hair dyed a beautiful scarlet red colour. Both of them were so pleased with how it turned out and they liked the colours on each other too. They got their makeup and hair done then got changed and found a cocktail bar to go to.

They'd been there for about an hour when Klaus finally showed up. Caroline was at the bar and Rebekah was looking at him amused. He was looking around and hadn't even recognised her. She called his name and he looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"Rebekah?" He asked in disbelief and she laughed.

"I love this century." She grinned at him as she'd been a blonde for a thousand years.

"You look... really different." He said to her shocked and she laughed.

"Wait until you see Caroline." She winked at him.

"Did she colour her hair black too?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Scarlet." She smirked and he looked surprised. He sat down beside her then moments later, he saw her. His jaw dropped. She looked... fantastic. "She'll notice if you don't scrape your jaw off the ground." Rebekah teased him quietly enough that Caroline wouldn't hear and his jaw slammed shut. "You need to get yourself a drink. Go tell her it looks nice." She shooed him and he shot her an annoyed look... but got up and went to the bar anyway.

"Caroline?" He asked when he was behind her and she turned around and smiled right away. His stomach did that thing again because of her smile. She looked so happy to see him.

"Hey." She said happily.

"You look beautiful." He said to her sincerely without really being able to stop himself and she grinned.

"Thank you." She replied. "Do you like it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I do. Somehow, you suit that very much." He said.

"Did you see Becka?" She asked and he nodded.

"I didn't recognise her at first." He smirked and she giggled.

"She does look very different but I like it." She said.

* * *

><p>Caroline wanted to go to The Distillery District and Rebekah knew that it was supposed to be quite romantic so she opted out of going with them. She'd promised them both that she wouldn't say anything but that didn't mean she couldn't meddle just a little. They left together and went there and since it was dark, the trees running along the cobbled streets of the district were lit up with twinkle lights and Caroline was grinning at everything in sight. She absently held onto Klaus' arm as she looked around and he was internally shocked by that but he just crooked his arm so that it would be more comfortable for her. That and he really didn't want her to let go.<p>

"You like this?" He asked her as he could see her memorising every detail.

"I love it." She grinned. "Now, I remember you calling me ridiculous for suggesting it, but can't even _you_ see how romantic this place is?" She asked him and he smirked.

"I suppose it holds a certain charm." He replied amused and she laughed.

"You know, it's just you and me here, I won't tell anyone if you want to admit that in normal terms." She teased him and he chuckled.

"Full of cheek." He said to her amused and she nodded.

"Yes, you've told me." She said and he smiled. "And you know you love it." She added and he laughed a little at that.

"Perhaps." He replied amused and she smiled up at him.

"Are you in the mood for some human food? The restaurants here are supposed to be fabulous." She said and he nodded.

"I have heard that. What do you feel like?" He asked her.

"Italian?" She asked and he smiled.

"Let's go then." He replied.

* * *

><p>The two of them found a little Italian restaurant and they went inside and got themselves a little round booth. They sat right next to each other and conversation flowed as always. They shared a few bottles of wine, they both had wonderful meals then for dessert Klaus ordered tiramisu and Caroline ordered raspberry gelato.<p>

"Want some?" She asked holding out a spoonful of her ice cream with a smile and Klaus smirked then bent down and ate it off her spoon. She was looking up at him and he noticed that their faces were only inches apart. "So?" She asked him in a small voice as she kept staring into his eyes.

"Lovely." He replied absently as he stared back. He realised that this was his chance. The moment he'd been waiting for. His eyes flicked to her lips indicating what he wanted and she didn't move away. So he leaned down and internally Caroline was shocked that he was about to kiss her. But it was the moment she'd been waiting for so she couldn't let that pass her by. It all seemed to happen in slow motion for both of them. Klaus brushed his lips against hers far more gently than he'd ever kissed a girl before. Caroline closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. He kissed her once. Twice. Then on the third time he cupped her cheek and deepened it. She allowed it of course as she felt like she was floating away on a cloud. His tongue tasted hers softly and silkily and Caroline was _sure_ she'd never been kissed like this before. She knew he had it in him to be tender like this. Klaus hadn't had a kiss like this ever either. All his other kisses had been only an interlude to something else. There had been no gentility or sweetness in any of his other kisses. Not that he would admit it to Caroline, but even he could feel that this was romantic. After what felt like an eternity and the blink of an eye all at once, he pulled away to look at her and she was looking up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"You kissed me." Caroline whispered though she didn't know why she said that.

"You kissed me back." He replied and she saw a hint of nervousness on his face that was never normally present.

"I kissed you back because I've been waiting for that for months." She admitted and he was visibly stunned by that.

"You have?" He asked her as he blinked to comprehend what she was saying and she nodded.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly and it was his turn to see the vulnerability on her face.

"Because... I... don't know the right term to describe what I'm trying to say." He mumbled.

"You like me?" She asked him.

"I'm a bit past that point." He said and she smiled. "But... I haven't felt anything for anyone in this way since I was human." He said shocking her. "So... I'm not sure about how to tell you what I feel because I don't recognise these emotions." He explained honestly. Caroline understood how hard it must have been for him to admit all of that to her. "It is not just a physical attraction. It's much more than that." He said and she smiled. He saw how happy that made her. Caroline took his hand then and interlaced their fingers and he watched her as he awaited her response... with a bit of dread since he couldn't tell how she felt.

"You can take your time figuring that out. You won't get any pressure from me. As far as how I feel... I know that I'm falling in love with you." She said and his stomach did the thing again and he was seeing a definite pattern.

"You are?" He asked her shocked and she nodded.

"But it's different with you than it was before. With you it's... significant." She said softy and she saw how happy that made him.

"But how can you feel for me when you are so precious and I am... this." He pointed to himself and smiled at him fondly.

"What makes you think you're not precious too?" She asked him and he felt himself get kind of emotional at that.

"I have done so many things, Caroline. You would look at me with disgust if you knew even a tenth of them." He said to her and she shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't." She replied sincerely. "It is not my place to judge anything you've done. I've done things too, you know. Nobody is perfect, Nick. We all have to live with the things we've done. That's punishment enough. I am never going to be anything other than on your side, regardless whether that's physically or emotionally." She promised and he looked at her longingly. He thought she may just be perfect.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her and she nodded immediately.

"I do. Do you trust me?" She asked and he looked at her for a moment.

"I trust you." He replied and she smiled.

"Have you thought about what you want?" She asked him and he looked a little confused.

"What I want?" He asked for clarification.

"With me." She replied and he looked surprised.

"I want to be together with you... but I don't know how to do that either." He said and she smiled.

"We can take things slowly, if you want to. We have eternity to figure it out, right?" She gave him a small smirk and he chuckled.

"Right." He agreed.

"You know I'll tell you if you piss me off anyway." She teased and he laughed.

"Yes, I know." He replied. "But... I want you for myself." He said a little cautiously.

"You have me to yourself." She replied. "But I expect the same." She said and he nodded.

"Have you noticed me even look at another woman since you woke up and asked me if we were in a truck?" He asked her and she giggled at how far they'd come.

"But you have to make me a promise." She said to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What promise?" He asked.

"You have to promise me that you will _never_ compel me." She said to him and he nodded.

"I give you my word." He said sincerely and she smiled.

"So can we characterise this evening as our first date then?" She asked him curiously and he chuckled.

"Well you did say that this place was romantic." He commented and she nodded.

"It is." She replied.

"What are the rules of this?" He asked her.

"We make our own rules." She said to him. "We both made it clear that we don't want to see other people so otherwise, you can tell me if there is anything else." She said.

"Affection?" He asked her softly.

"You can kiss me, cuddle me, touch me, hold my hand or anything else whenever you want to." She said to him. "I'll tell you if there's something I don't like and you can do the same." She said.

"And what do I call you? My..." He trailed off.

"I think 'girlfriend' seems to be the generally accepted term." She smirked at him and he nodded.

"Well... you are my first one." He said to her and she felt kind of stunned at that. "Does it bother you that I am a hybrid?" He asked her and she looked surprised.

"No, not at all." She said sincerely. "Does it bother you that I'm not?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, though it _does_ bother me that you are so breakable." He said to her and she looked at him confused.

"Because I'm a baby vamp?" She asked and he nodded. "Good thing I have a hybrid boyfriend to protect me then, huh?" She winked at him and he chuckled at her saying that.

"There are many things that I should tell you before you commit yourself to this." He said to her and she shook her head.

"Not tonight." She said to him. "And I'm already committed to this so why don't we just enjoy our first date?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked and she laughed.

"When do you ever ask for something you want?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"You make an excellent point, my darling." He replied then leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>They walked back to the hotel they were staying in hand in hand and they were both very happy in that moment. Caroline and Rebekah were sharing a two bedroom suite and Klaus had his own suite next door to theirs. Caroline kissed him goodnight then went into her suite with a grin on her face. She tossed her bag and jacket on the couch then walked into her bedroom. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Damon's smug face.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she was lying uncomfortably in the backseat of a car and she could only see the ceiling. She looked around a little but didn't move or make a sound and she could smell Damon. She saw the passenger seat was empty and he was driving the car with the radio on. He couldn't see her face as she was directly behind him. She was <em>so<em> pissed at him for this. She had no idea how long she'd been out but she had to formulate some kind of plan. She was instantly worried that Klaus would think she ran away when she didn't. She _never_ would. She lay there for a long time. She'd decided to make a run for it as soon as Damon stopped or slowed down as he was driving really fast and gathered they were on the highway. She didn't have her phone on her and she would have to call Klaus to come rescue her. She could tell she'd been heavily vervained and the sun was coming up so she gathered they'd been driving for a while. She was _beyond_ furious. What part of 'don't look for me' didn't they get?

It was about an hour later she gathered, when Damon started to slow down. She saw trees outside the window and she just couldn't take it anymore. She was glad he drove an old car that didn't have child locks on the backseat doors. She aimed her hand for the handle then sat up like a shot, pulled the handle and sped out of the door.

"Fuck!" Damon yelled then slammed the breaks and ran after her. Caroline ran as fast as she could. She recognised the area immediately, they were nearly in Mystic Falls. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she soon made it to a small town that was only a couple of miles from Mystic Falls. In the distance, she noticed someone talking on a mobile phone. She sped past in a blur and grabbed the phone. She hung up the call that was there then dialled in his number. He didn't answer which pissed her off but she didn't dwell on it. It went to voicemail.

"Damon took me! I'm nearly in Mystic Falls. I ran but he's not far behind and he'll catch me. You and I are so having a rematch about the phone thing, by the way." She said into the phone as she ran. "Just in case he kills me..." She gulped. "Last night was amazing." She said softly. "He'll probably lock me up in the basement of the boarding house." She commented. "Don't kill them, Nick. They just don't understand." She said then hung up. She tried Rebekah's phone too and that went to voicemail as well. "Becka, Damon kidnapped me and is taking me to Mystic Falls. I ran but he'll catch me soon." She said then she found herself pinned to a tree face first.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon yelled at her.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed and Damon sighed.

"No." He replied then stuck a vervain dart in her arm and she passed out moments later, dropping the phone while it was still recording the voicemail. Damon hadn't noticed the phone but he put her over his shoulder then ran back to his car.

* * *

><p>There was heavy knocking on his door so he rolled out of bed then went to the suite door and opened it to find Rebekah standing there.<p>

"Is Caroline here?" She asked and he looked at her confused.

"No. Isn't she in the suite?" He asked.

"Her things are all still there. Her jacket, shoes and bag are still there but her bed isn't slept in." Rebekah said and Klaus gritted his teeth.

"I seriously hate Damon Salvatore." He said angrily.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up groggily and looked around. She'd been right. This was the basement cell in the boarding house. She blinked her eyes a few times but found she couldn't move. Her body ached and she needed blood to heal herself.<p>

"Caroline?" She heard then looked over at the door to see Elena peeking in.

"Let me out of here." Caroline snarled at her.

"I can't." She replied.

"Why not?" Caroline asked angrily.

"Because then you'll just run again." Elena pointed out and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Can _nobody_ take a hint?" She asked annoyed. "I do not _want_ to be here. Let me out!" She yelled though it came out in a small voice because she'd been so heavily vervained.

"No! Not until we talk some sense into you!" Elena exclaimed then hurried away leaving Caroline feeling more furious than usual.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was there only minutes later.<p>

"Oh my God, Caroline. It's so amazing to see you. It's been over five months." Bonnie said softly.

"I told Damon to tell you to forget about me. This is not forgetting about me." Caroline replied annoyed.

"I could never forget about you. You're my best friend." Bonnie said softly.

"No, Elena is your best friend. Regardless, let me out so I can leave." She said

"No, not until you see reason." Bonnie replied and Caroline shook her head annoyed.

"So you're just going to keep me locked in the basement forever?" Caroline asked her dryly.

"Just until I trust you won't run." Bonnie said and Caroline scoffed.

"Then I'll be here for centuries, I guess, because the second you let me go, I'll go right back." Caroline said and Bonnie looked at her confused.

"You_ want_ to be dragged around by Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"He doesn't _drag_ me anywhere." Caroline said annoyed.

"Has he compelled you?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Never." Caroline replied and Bonnie looked surprised.

"_Never_?" Bonnie asked confused.

"No, never." She repeated.

"Then... why?" She asked and Caroline smiled softly.

"Because he and Becka are wonderful. I don't think you understand how amazing my life is with them." She said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"You think they're _wonderful_? It's Klaus, Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Think about everything he's done." She said.

"See, I think it's pretty hypocritical to say that considering who you sent to kidnap me." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon Salvatore? He's killed more people in Mystic Falls than Nick ever did. Way more. Even after your threat not to. Oh and Elena? I know you're there next to Bonnie. You should hear this too. You sent him after me but neither of you have a clue. It wasn't until after I turned that I really understood what he did to me. Did you know that he used to compel me to be afraid of him? He would take me into the woods and compel me to run so that he could hunt me and one time I passed out from the fear." Caroline said and Bonnie and Elena were shocked. "_That_ is who you sent after me. That is my supposed rescuer? So in comparison, Nick is like a fucking Saint. I get that the two of you have your reasons to dislike him, but I can't." Caroline said. "And he's on his way to get me back."

"What? How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"I just know." She replied. Just then the door was flung open and a _furious_ looking Damon was standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon hissed at her.

"You know, I loved you and you were such a dick. I really hope Nick fucking kills you this time." Caroline snarled at him and he raced forward and stuck her with vervain.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie and Elena yelled at him.

"Stopping her." Damon scowled at them then locked the door and walked away from the two of them who were unbelievably shocked by not only what Caroline said, but what Damon did. She was obviously telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebecca were in the cabin of the truck and Klaus was driving as fast as the truck could go. Rebecca then remembered her phone and pulled it out and saw there was a missed call from an unknown number and a voicemail. She listened to it immediately.<p>

_Becka, Damon kidnapped me and is taking me to Mystic Falls. I ran but he'll catch me soon._ They heard her exclaim into the phone then they heard a thud.

_What the hell is wrong with you? _They heard Damon ask her angrily.

_Let me go!_ She exclaimed and Damon sighed.

_No. _They heard Damon say then the sound was in the distance and they heard ruffling as if she'd dropped the phone. Becka hung up and saw Klaus' jaw clenched.

"Did you check your phone?" She asked and Klaus shook his head then got his phone out of his pocket. There was a voicemail there so he dialled and listened.

_Damon took me! I'm nearly in Mystic Falls. I ran but he's not far behind and he'll catch me. You and I are so having a rematch about the phone thing, by the way. _ She said and his lip twitched with a tiny bit of amusement that she'd still yell at him while telling him to come get her. Rebekah chuckled at that.

_Just in case he kills me..._ He heard her gulp. _Last night was amazing._ She said and his stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of anything happening to her. Rebekah shot him a questioning look for that one.

_He'll probably lock me up in the basement of the boarding house. Don't kill them, Nick. They just don't understand._ She said then the message ended. Klaus scowled at his phone. Don't kill them? She was kidding. She had to be. But she was Caroline so of course she wasn't kidding. He knew she'd be angry if he killed them all.

"What happened last night?" Rebekah asked him curiously as he pocketed the phone again. "You know Caroline will tell me anyway so you might as well." She said when he didn't say anything and he sighed.

"I kissed her." He said and she positively _grinned_.

"It's about time! And? What happened?" She asked and he rolled his eyes at his sister wanting all the details.

"She wants to be with me." He said and she nodded.

"I know, so are you? Together now?" Rebekah asked and he shot her a confused look.

"You _know_?" He asked her in disbelief.

"We're best friends, Nick. Of course I know." She said to him.

"How long have you known that?" He asked her annoyed.

"She told me that night she shouted at you in Dallas but I suspected it before then." She said and his jaw dropped.

"You _knew_ for over two months and you didn't tell me?" He asked her shocked and she shot him a look.

"Care trusts me and I would never break her trust." She said to him and he sighed. He actually really respected that. "You didn't answer my question though. Are you together now?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He replied and she grinned.

"Yay! I can't believe it took you over a thousand years to get a girlfriend." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"But it's Caroline... I can't fuck this up." He said to her and she nodded.

"You won't. She does _know_ you, Nick. She won't expect you to be anything but yourself." Rebekah pointed out.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in the cell next to Caroline who was passed out on the little cot. She'd been unconscious for hours. Stefan went in to speak to her.<p>

"Bonnie? Don't you think you should come upstairs for something to eat?" Stefan asked her softly.

"Stefan? Why is she still unconscious?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Since Damon took her, he's broken her neck once and vervained her heavily three times and she hasn't had any blood. She probably won't wake up until she has blood." Stefan sighed.

"I was such a bad friend." Bonnie said as her eyes welled with tears. "That's why she wants to go back to them. Sending Damon to get her was the dumbest thing I've done." She whispered. "Did you know he did that to her? He hunted her?" Bonnie asked him as tears streamed down her face.

"No, Bonnie. I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Stefan said to her. "But he had his emotions off then. He wouldn't do that _now_." He said.

"So that makes it okay?" Bonnie asked in a whisper as she sobbed. "When she turned she remembered all of that. And I recoiled from her. She had nobody to tell that to." She sniffed. "Stefan... I don't want to lose her." She sobbed. "Maybe we should let her go." She whispered.

"No, not until we find a way to kill Klaus." Stefan said. "Elena will never be safe until he's dead." He said and Bonnie turned to look at him.

"This is not about Elena!" Bonnie said to him in disbelief and Stefan saw that he shouldn't have said that. He nodded then disappeared. Bonnie wanted to talk to Caroline so she left the cell and went down to the fridge and got a blood bag. It grossed her out but Caroline was her best friend and she'd just have to deal with it. She went back to the cell and sat down beside her. She figured out how to open it then lifted Caroline's head up and pressed it to her lips.

* * *

><p>Stefan left the boarding house to go hunting and when he was about half a mile away...<p>

"Ripper." He heard and froze. He turned around and saw Klaus lounging against a tree.

"Klaus." Stefan said.

"You've made things very simple for me." Klaus said then his face changed and before Stefan could register, Klaus was sinking his teeth into Stefan's neck.

* * *

><p>Elena heard a knock on the boarding house door and she hurried over and opened it and gasped in fear.<p>

"Klaus." She whispered. He was lounging on one side of the door.

"Invite me in, Elena." He said to her calmly.

"No." She shook her head and he sighed then moved to the middle and she saw Stefan there. Klaus had him by the back of the neck.

"Then your boyfriend will continue his slow miserable death from a werewolf bite." Klaus said turning Stefan so she could see the bite and Elena gasped.

"Stefan." She said emotionally.

"Don't, Elena." He whispered to her.

"What do you want?" Elena asked Klaus sadly.

"I _want_ to be invited in." Klaus replied as patiently as he could muster.

"Then you'll heal him?" Elena asked Klaus worriedly and he nodded.

"I will." He replied.

"Don't be stupid, Elena." Damon said as he appeared in the hall.

"Klaus... Come in." Elena said and he nodded.

"Excellent." He said as he stepped over the threshold then let Stefan go. Damon glared at Elena for that one. "Where is Caroline?" He asked Elena.

"Downstairs." She replied in fear.

"Show me." He said to her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Damon said to him defiantly. Klaus eyed him for a moment. It took every bit of restraint he had not to rip his head off... but Caroline would be angry at him for that.

"She was on the phone when you chased her earlier. I heard you hurt her." Klaus said to him eerily calmly.

"You did what?" Elena asked Damon in disbelief and he rolled his eyes.

"She ran away so I vervained her. That's not exactly hurting her." Damon said to Elena.

"As interesting as this squabble is..." Klaus said then socked Damon in the face and he went flying and landed with a thud. "Caroline?" He turned to Elena and she nodded then hurried down the hall. Klaus followed her through the living room and down the stairs to the basement. He could hear Stefan traipsing behind him. He got to the cell and saw Bonnie feeding Caroline a blood bag which surprised him. She looked up and her jaw dropped at the fact Elena invited him in. Caroline turned her head weakly and smiled softly.

"Nick." She whispered and he went over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded. He completely ignored Bonnie who was watching him surprised considering they'd been in Canada so he would have had to drive like a maniac to get there so fast. "See this is what I meant about the baby vampire thing." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We can't all be Mr Original." She sighed and he chuckled. Bonnie was kind of shocked at her _teasing_ Klaus. "Where's Becka?" She asked softly. She was so weak that she couldn't even speak loudly.

"With the truck." He replied to her immediately. "How much blood have you had?" He asked her.

"A full one and this one." Bonnie said to him. She noticed when he was speaking to Caroline that he was soft spoken. And the way he looked at her...

"Fresh blood will heal you more quickly." Klaus said to Caroline.

"I can't. I'm too weak to stop." She said to him.

"Just this one..."

"No, Nick. Blood bags only." Caroline said to him seriously. "I'm not killing anyone." She said and he sighed.

"Yes, I know, darling." He nodded and Stefan's jaw was dropped at that. Klaus didn't make her kill? What?

"Can we go now?" Caroline said to him and he nodded. He pulled her up gently to her feet then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly – _shocking_ the others – and he hugged her back. She tried to walk when she let go but she swayed so he picked her up bridal style and she hugged her arms around his neck. Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were beyond shocked at that. He walked over to the cell door and saw Stefan there. He changed his grip on Caroline so that he held her with one arm then bit into his wrist and held it out to Stefan. Stefan latched on _shocked_ that he'd just done that. Once Stefan's neck healed, Klaus pulled away his wrist then put his arm around Caroline again.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said in a small voice and she moved her head to look at her.

"I understand now and I'm so sorry. Please don't cut ties with me. I won't try to force you to leave again." Bonnie said to her shocking the others. Caroline nodded to her.

"Okay." She replied. "But if you send Damon after me again, I _will_ rip his heart out." She said and Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, right." Damon quipped as he appeared.

"Then I will do it for her." Klaus said to Damon deadpan then brushed past them all and blurred upstairs with Caroline in his arms away from the others who were all now standing in the empty cell. They were shocked that Klaus hadn't threatened to kill any of them or done anything other than just take Caroline.

"What the hell just happened?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Why the hell did you invite him in?" Damon asked Elena.

"He bit Stefan." Elena defended.

"He just wanted Caroline back." Bonnie said softly.

"What was with the carrying?" Damon asked confused and they all glared at him.

"You shot her full of so much vervain she can't walk." Bonnie snapped at him and he rolled his eyes.

"She'll heal. But I'm not going out looking for her again." Damon said to Bonnie.

"After what she said, I wouldn't want you to go anyway." Bonnie replied and Damon glared at her.

"Don't look at her like that, Damon. What you did to her was sick." Elena said to him disgusted.

"I should have just killed her." Damon snarled at them.

"Yeah? And if you'd killed her, I'm pretty sure Klaus would have tortured you beyond your wildest dreams." Bonnie said to him annoyed.

"Like he gives a crap about Vampire Barbie." Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, he does. A lot." Stefan nodded.

"He's in love with her." Bonnie said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"_Klaus_ is in love with _Caroline_?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm. It was beyond obvious." Elena said and the three of them were shocked when a flash of jealousy crossed Damon's face.

"Why do you care? You just said you wanted to kill her." Bonnie said and Damon glared at her.

"I didn't say I _wanted _to. I said I _should_ have." He snapped at them then stormed out of the cell. Stefan, Bonnie and Elena glanced at each other confused.

* * *

><p>Damon saw how Caroline clung to Klaus. He couldn't let that happen. He'd have to try a different tactic.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus arrived back at the truck with Caroline and Rebekah was standing there pacing until she saw them and sighed in relief.<p>

"Oh thank God!" She exclaimed then hurried over to them. Klaus set Caroline on her feet then Rebekah hugged her. Caroline hugged her back weakly. "Are you okay?" She asked her as she pulled away.

"Yeah." Caroline said softly then smiled. "I am now." She said.

"Shall we get the hell out of this tragic little town?" Klaus asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She said.

"I'll drive." Rebekah said then hurried around the truck and jumped into the cabin. Klaus helped Caroline get into the back of the truck where Rebekah had made up the fold out so she could lie down. He helped her over to it then she climbed under the covers and he shut the truck doors. He grabbed a blood bag from the cooler then handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said softly then started to sip it. She lifted one side of the covers and looked at Klaus and he understood what she wanted. He kicked off his shoes then climbed in beside her. She finished the bag then lifted his arm and nestled into his chest. He put his arms around her and was just so _relieved_. "Thank you for coming for me." She said.

"You know I always will, darling." He said lightly stroking her hair. She looked up at him then and he looked down at her and she pressed her lips to his and gave him a kiss. He moved his hand to softly touch her cheek and she deepened the kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at him.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispered and he nodded.

"I will stay with you for as long as you want me to." He promised and she smiled softly then put her head back on his chest and he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>Stefan's head snapped up in realisation when he heard it.<p>

"Crap!" He exclaimed and was about to run when Elena grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked him confused.

"Damon just stole my car!" Stefan said and Elena let him go and he blurred up the stairs.

"Why would Damon steal Stefan's car?" Elena asked Bonnie confused and she sighed.

"I guess because Caroline knows Damon's car." Bonnie said and Elena's confused expression didn't change.

"But he just said that he wasn't going after her anymore." Elena said to Bonnie and she nodded.

"Yeah, but Elena... I never _told_ Damon to go after her. He's spent the last five months looking for her by choice." Bonnie said and Elena looked stunned.

"But... why? I thought he didn't like Caroline." Elena said and Bonnie sighed.

"I think in his own twisted Damon way... I think he has feelings for her." Bonnie said and Elena's jaw dropped.

"But how can you snap someone's neck if you have feelings for them?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Uh... because he's Damon? He had feelings for you and killed your brother in front of you. He's not all there." Bonnie said tapping her head.

"But Klaus just said he'd rip his heart out." Elena said worriedly.

"He won't." Bonnie replied.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because despite what she said, Caroline doesn't want Damon dead. Klaus clearly loves her and he had no reason to heal Stefan but he did. I'm guessing he's trying to stay on Caroline's good side." Bonnie said.

"So what's Damon going to do? Just kidnap her and threaten her until she complies?" Elena asked annoyed.

"He said something that didn't make any sense until right now." Bonnie said in realisation. "Damon said that she wouldn't even talk to him. He said he needed to talk to her but she just kept telling him to leave her alone and it pissed him off."

"Not that I like Klaus, but did you see how nice he was to her? Why would Caroline ever choose Damon over Klaus when Klaus is nice to her and Damon snaps her neck?" Elena asked confused and Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah... but he's Damon. Caroline's _always_ going to want him." Bonnie said. "I _am_ proud of Caroline for standing up to Klaus and refusing to kill people though."

"Yeah, me too." Elena agreed. "Wait – do you think Caroline feels the same way back? For Klaus?" She asked and Bonnie sighed.

"I don't know. When she saw him, her whole face lit up. She might." Bonnie nodded. "But since they're gone, can we get out of this cell?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

><p>Stefan ran after the car and managed to jump into the passenger seat while it was still moving and Damon scowled at him.<p>

"Get out." Damon said to him.

"It's my car!" Stefan exclaimed.

"What's your point?" Damon asked.

"What are you doing, Damon? Didn't you hear him? He'll rip your heart out." Stefan said and Damon shook his head.

"No, he won't. I just need to talk to her. For like a minute." He said and Stefan looked at him curiously.

"Why?" He asked though he was sure he knew.

"Nothing that concerns you." Damon replied.

"Why would she want you, Damon? You kidnapped her and snapped her neck and vervained her." Stefan said and Damon glared at him.

"I also spent the last five months looking for her all over the country!" Damon snapped.

"Why won't you just leave her alone?" Stefan asked him defeated.

"I can't." He replied. "Now get out." He said.

"I'll distract Klaus so you can talk to her." Stefan sighed and Damon looked at him surprised.

"And why would you do that?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"Because you did it for me." Stefan said.

"You really think Klaus loves her?" Damon asked after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah. I really do." Stefan nodded.

"That is highly inconvenient." Damon muttered.

"Why? Do you love her too?" Stefan asked and Damon didn't reply.

* * *

><p>They'd been driving for a few hours and Caroline had taken a small nap as she was exhausted from the ordeal. When she woke up, she noticed that Klaus was still holding her the same way he had been hours before. He hadn't moved an inch. Her stomach fluttered at him wanting to keep her so safe.<p>

"Hey." She said softly as she looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"How do you feel after your sleep?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Better." She replied. She felt like he'd rescued her like a knight in shining armour and she was totally fluttery about all of it. She realised that he must have driven like a maniac to get to her.

"Good." He said softly. She heard that Rebekah was listening to the radio pretty loudly as she always did. She saw that the cover stopped at his waist and her eyes travelled over his stomach and chest up to his face and he was watching her curiously. Her hand had been resting on his ribs and she moved it softly down his stomach and slipped her hand under his t-shirt to feel his skin. She ran her fingers gently along his side leaving goose bumps wherever her fingers brushed. "What are you doing?" He whispered. She looked up at his face then and saw his mixed expression of pleasure and uncertainty. He was enjoying what she was doing, he just didn't know why she was doing it. She didn't give him an answer, instead she moved up and kissed him. Her hand stayed under his shirt and she pulled him onto his side so they were facing each other. He kissed her back because who was he kidding? He adored her and would never push her away. She kept kissing him and her hand explored his side and back while his hand stayed firmly at her side. After a few minutes she rolled him slowly on top of her and that's when he pulled away. "Caroline." He said in a whisper and she smiled softly.

"Are you turning me down, Mr Original?" She whispered back and he couldn't help a small chuckle escaping.

"Never, but I don't want to take advantage of you." He whispered back and she shot him an amused look.

"I think you'll find I'm the harlot attempting to jump _you_." She teased and he laughed at her choice of words.

"We are in the back of a truck." He said to her and she giggled.

"We spend our lives in this truck, what does that matter?" She asked amused.

"My sister..."

"Has the radio on." Caroline said.

"Are you certain?" He asked her softly and she smirked.

"You know for a thousand year old hybrid you're behaving a lot like I'm trying to deflower you or something." She said and he couldn't help laughing at that.

"It is perhaps a little late for that." He smirked back and she giggled.

"Just a tad." She winked and he chuckled.

"I have been thinking over our discussion at the restaurant and I know how I feel now." He said and she smiled.

"And?" She whispered.

"I love you, Caroline." He said and she saw how sincerely he meant that. Her stomach erupted into butterflies.

"I love you too." She replied just as sincerely and she saw that he looked quite shocked at that. She'd thought that she was just falling but she knew she loved him when she saw him come into the cell to rescue her. She'd never been so happy to see anyone before. "So if you love me then show me." She said cupping his cheek and he nodded then kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Klaus had never experienced anything like it. Her soft skin against his. Her loving kisses and touches. The fact that he loved this creature more than anything he'd ever loved before. The fact that she loved him in return. He'd thought breaking the curse was what he'd been waiting for his whole existence but it seemed he was wrong. He'd been waiting for <em>her<em>. Nothing else was important anymore. Only her.

He lay on his side with her curled up against his bare chest. He had his arms around her and if he could have had one wish it would have been to stay in that moment with her forever. He was sure it was a dream. The best dream he'd ever had. He knew that she'd singlehandedly changed him. He knew that after that experience, he'd never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan had been following the truck from a distance waiting for their chance. They needed a moment where Caroline would be separated from the two Originals. That chance came the following afternoon. They stopped at a truck stop to get gas. Klaus filled up the gas and Rebekah went into the shop. Klaus followed her inside and Caroline stepped out to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. In a blur, Damon swooped in and sped her away into the woods while Stefan went into the shop to talk to Klaus and Rebekah.<p>

"Stefan?" Rebekah asked surprised and Klaus snapped his head to the truck. It was still there and the doors were still closed. He hadn't noticed Caroline get out to stretch.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked Stefan annoyed.

"You told me to stay in Mystic Falls until you came back but you never said anything else. We're supposed to have a deal." Stefan said and Klaus sighed.

"Forget it. You're free." Klaus said to him and Stefan looked surprised.

"Really? But what about Damon?" Stefan asked confused.

"I will not kill your brother unless he harms Caroline." Klaus said to him and Stefan nodded.

"So Caroline's safe with you?" Stefan asked them.

"Of course." Rebekah said like he was nuts.

"Did you come here alone?" Klaus asked him and Stefan knew that Rebekah could tell when he was lying so he just didn't say anything. "Damon is with you. So you are the distraction." Klaus said darkly. "I am _not_ pleased." Klaus said.

* * *

><p>Damon let go of her about a mile into the woods and she hadn't been able to get free as her body was still weak from the huge volume of vervain he'd injected her with. Caroline turned to face him and he saw the fear on her face.<p>

"Please, Damon. I'm already weak. Please don't hurt me." She said to him because she didn't have much fight in her left. He had to admit he felt _terrible_.

"I'm sorry." He said to her sincerely and she was visibly confused and shocked at him saying that.

"What?" She asked in disbelief and he sighed.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, but I have spent the last five months non-stop trying to find you and you won't even talk to me." He said to her and internally she was shocked at that.

"Why do you even want to talk to me?" She asked confused.

"Because I've had several realisations since you left with Klaus and I needed to tell you." He said.

"Realisations about what?" She asked confused.

"I... I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you." He said and her jaw positively _dropped_.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "No you aren't." She said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah... I am." He said to her. "I know I was terrible to you and you'll never know how much I regret that... but that's why I wanted you to come home so badly. I want to try to make it up to you in some way. I will literally do anything." He said to her and she felt like she needed to sit down. She'd waited for _so_ long to hear Damon say that. She'd wanted Damon for such a _long_ time. If only he'd said it before she fell for Klaus...

"You're too late." She said unable to keep eye contact.

"Why? Because of Klaus? Because he's in love with you?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "So, you'll give the guy that killed your mother a chance but not me?" He asked her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked confused. "What are you talking about? My mother's fine." She said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"He didn't _tell_ you?" Damon asked shocked and she paled. She saw that Damon thought she knew that already.

"Are you saying... she's... my mom's dead?" Caroline asked shakily and he stared at her wide eyed. Nobody told her? He was stunned beyond belief at that.

"Nobody told you?" Damon asked her in disbelief.

"No. No. It can't be true." She shook her head then pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Bonnie's number.

"_Hey, are you okay?_" Bonnie answered.

"Is it true? Is my mother dead?" Caroline asked her shakily as she tried to keep the walls from closing in on her. Her legs were shaking and she wasn't sure she would be able to stand up for much longer.

"_You didn't know?_" Bonnie asked shocked and Caroline burst into tears and hung up. She sat down cross-legged on the ground and sobbed into her hands. Damon didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should just stand there or go over to her. He decided he couldn't just stand there so he walked over to her and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. She knew that Damon had cared about her mother so it must have hurt him too. Now she understood why he'd been so desperate to get her away from Klaus and Rebekah.

"It couldn't be them." Caroline whispered just as Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan appeared.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked her concerned and she looked up at him and he saw the tears streaming down her face and he was livid at the sight of Damon with his arm around her.

"How could you forget to mention that you killed her mother?" Damon asked him in disbelief and Caroline saw guilt flash on both Klaus and Rebekah's faces.

"It was me, Caroline." Rebekah said to her heavily and Caroline's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"What happened?" Caroline asked them in a tiny voice.

"She wouldn't invite us in to get you." Rebekah replied shakily and Caroline saw that she was blinded by guilt as was Klaus. Klaus actually looked like his whole world was falling apart... Which it was.

"So... for over five months, we spent every day together... how could you not tell me that?" Caroline asked them as she sobbed.

"I was going to tell you... eventually." Klaus said to her and in a way Caroline understood why they hadn't. They were both different now. They'd clicked so well and she imagined they didn't want to ruin it by telling her that.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline." Rebekah said as her own tears broke free and Caroline nodded. She believed that. She could tell that she was sorry.

"I know you are, Becka." Caroline replied in a small voice as she wiped her face.

"Get off her." Klaus said to Damon annoyed.

"Or you'll what?" Damon asked.

"I'll kill you." He said and Caroline snapped.

"No!" She exclaimed then hopped to her feet and started to pace. "No more death! No more killing! It's enough already! Too many people have died!" She yelled at the four of them. "Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to kill everyone! Just because we _can_ doesn't mean we have a right to! It's enough!" She yelled and the four of them stared at her with matching expressions of guilt. "I'm going back to Mystic Falls. I have to go say goodbye." She said then she ran. She bolted through the forest back to the truck stop and saw someone about to get into a car and she stopped him. She stared into his eyes. "Your car was stolen and you will contact the police in a couple of hours to report it. A girl with brunette hair swiped your keys but you didn't get a good look at her. You will not remember seeing me. Now go into the store and buy a candy bar." She compelled after she took his keys. He turned on his heel and went back to the shop. She was about to get in the car when Klaus grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him and saw the guilt all over his face.

"I am truly sorry." He said to her sincerely and she nodded.

"I know you are." She replied. "But I need time." She said and he looked confused. He was sure she would hate him now.

"Time?" He asked.

"You had months to tell me and you didn't. I trusted you and you broke that. I need time to forgive you." She said and he looked shocked that she _would_ forgive him.

"I will do anything you ask of me." He said and she nodded.

"Give me some time and space. I'll come find you when I'm ready." She whispered and he nodded. She kissed his cheek then got into the car and drove away. Rebekah appeared at his side and watched Caroline drive away. She was blinded by tears and she was sobbing hard. She grabbed onto Klaus and hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. He reluctantly hugged her back as he knew how badly she felt. He felt it too.

"I can't believe I did that to her." Rebekah sobbed. "She's the best friend I've ever had and I did that to her." She said and Klaus nodded.

"I know, Rebekah. But I am just as responsible as you are." He said. He kind of wished in that moment that he could stake himself because he would. Stefan and Damon overheard what the siblings said to each other and they were shocked at that. Caroline had really gotten to them.

"What are we going to do?" She sobbed.

"We are going to leave her alone." Klaus said and Rebekah pulled away to look at him.

"What?" She asked him shocked. Neither had noticed Damon and Stefan since they were too wrapped up in what had happened.

"We have hurt her too much already." Klaus said.

"No. We have to make it up to her. We'll do better." She said and Klaus shook his head.

"We killed her mother, Rebekah. How could we ever make that up to her?" He asked her sadly and Rebekah could see that internally Klaus was falling apart.

"But you love her. I love her. We can't just give up." She said and Klaus nodded.

"That's _why_ we have to let her go. If we love her, we need to want what's best for her and that's not us. We don't deserve her." Klaus said and Rebekah just sobbed harder and threw herself at Klaus and he held onto her tightly. After a few moments, Klaus felt himself unable to control his emotions anymore so he towed Rebekah to the truck, put her in the back and closed the doors. He walked around to the driver's cabin and reversed the truck then drove away without saying anything to the Salvatores, in the opposite direction that Caroline went. He drove and drove and once he was far enough away, he cried. He cried for the first time in a thousand years.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan hadn't been far behind Caroline the whole way back to Mystic Falls. They could see the car she was in. Damon had been mulling over what Klaus said to Rebekah and he found that it may have been the first thing the Original said that he agreed with. He didn't deserve her either. When they eventually got to Mystic Falls, Caroline drove straight to the cemetery. She ditched the car then ran to where all the Forbes' were buried. She scanned the graves and felt her heart twist when she saw Elizabeth Bromley Forbes. Her legs gave out and she sat staring at the tombstone. Damon and Stefan had followed her but kept their distance as they were sure she didn't want company. She sat staring at it like a zombie. She hadn't said anything because she couldn't think straight.<p>

_Nobody_ had told her. Her mother died and nobody told her. She missed the funeral. No doubt the town thought _she_ killed her considering she disappeared the same day. She didn't know how to cope with this. Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon... they didn't tell her. She'd checked her phone _every_ day since she left. She had nobody left. She felt so alone. She was truly alone.

She couldn't even comprehend thinking about Klaus and Rebekah yet. Half of her felt like they completely betrayed her but the other half understood why they hadn't told her. She loved them but she didn't know how to handle this. She wished she'd found out about this the day before since then she would have been knocked out by vervain and she wouldn't have to think about it.

She was vaguely aware of Stefan and Damon being in the cemetery but she didn't care. She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there but after a while she heard a heart beat coming towards her. She recognised it, as strange as that was, and it was Bonnie. Bonnie went over to her and sat down beside her. Caroline didn't know how to feel about Bonnie anymore. She wasn't sure if she could even trust Bonnie now considering Bonnie hadn't told her either.

"I'm sorry, Care. I thought you knew." Bonnie whispered and Caroline could hear the guilt in her voice. Everyone was sorry. Everyone felt guilty... but it didn't change the fact that her mother was dead. And nobody told her. Caroline didn't move or speak because she couldn't. She was extremely close to just whipping her ring off and letting herself burn. She wasn't sure she could feel like this anymore. "Please, Care. Don't turn it off." Bonnie said and Caroline shook her head.

"I'll never turn it off. I know it's too late. I'm already a killer but I don't want to kill anyone else. I'd rather feel like this forever than hurt anyone ever again. I'll burn before I ever kill anyone ever again." She said and both Stefan and Damon felt like they kind of wanted to stake themselves. They'd never felt so guilty in all of their lives. They'd never felt like such cowards as they did then as they'd both been selfish enough to turn it off _instead_ of feeling.

"You're not a killer, Caroline." Bonnie said to her and she nodded.

"I am." She whispered. "I killed that guy at the carnival and the two deputies. It doesn't matter how long I live, it will always be me who ended their lives." Caroline said and Stefan, Damon and Bonnie were shocked that those were the only ones. Obviously she hadn't killed at all with Klaus. "They were someone's child, someone's friend, someone's sibling or parent and I did that to them. I'll have to live with that forever." She said as she stared at her mother's headstone. "I'm a murderer... I deserve to feel like this." She said as tears finally escaped down her cheeks and Stefan and Damon had never felt more evil in all of their lives as they did then. Bonnie took her hand and pulled her into her and hugged her tightly.

"No you don't, Care." Bonnie said emotionally. "I know you would never have done that purposely." She said and Caroline sobbed.

"I wish I'd taken my dad's offer when he moved away." Caroline said. "Then I wouldn't have become a vampire. Why did this have to happen?" She sobbed into Bonnie's neck. "Why couldn't vampires be left in myths and legends? I wish I'd never met Elena." Caroline sobbed and Bonnie rubbed her back. Bonnie could understand where Caroline was coming from. She'd often secretly wished she hadn't met Elena too. She didn't want to be dragged into the supernatural world. "Bonnie? Can you do something for me?" Caroline asked her as she pulled away to look at her.

"What?" Bonnie asked her as she wiped her own tears.

"I don't have the guts to do it myself. Can you... tell the council about me?" She asked her and Bonnie's jaw dropped. So did Stefan and Damon's though they were trying to wipe their own tears without the other seeing it.

"Why?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Because I don't want to be a vampire anymore." Caroline said to her heavily.

"But... they... they'll kill you." Bonnie said to her in disbelief and Caroline nodded.

"I know." She sobbed. "But I can't hurt anyone if I'm dead." She said and Bonnie's tears fell steadily.

"You don't have to hurt anyone." Bonnie said to her seriously.

"It's not just that." Caroline sobbed. "It's so many things." She said and Bonnie took her hand.

"Like what?" She asked softly. "Talk to me." She said.

"Everything is just so fucked." Caroline said to her. "I have nobody left." She whispered. "I'm all alone. I have nowhere to go now. I'm not going to age or die whereas everyone around me will. I still love Rebekah and Klaus despite this and I already forgive them." She shook her head and Bonnie was stunned at that. So were Stefan and Damon. "I have nothing to look forward to. Nothing left. I just want to be finished already. I... can't do this anymore." She sobbed and Bonnie was full on crying as was Caroline. Stefan's face was covered in tears too. Damon was doing a better job at hiding his. "Do you know what happened to my mother's house?" Caroline asked her.

"Nothing. Nobody has been in there since you left. It's technically yours." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"I think I'll go there. I need to be alone." She said then she was gone before Bonnie could register her absence. Damon motioned for Stefan to follow her and Stefan darted after her. Damon hurried over to Bonnie and held a hand out to her which she took and he pulled her to her feet. Bonnie was stunned to see Damon's eyes were a little red. Obviously he'd been affected by what Caroline said too.

"Klaus and Rebekah aren't going to contact Caroline again." Damon said to Bonnie and she was stunned.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Stefan and I overheard Klaus tell Rebekah that Caroline deserves better than them and they are going to leave her alone because Klaus thinks they hurt her enough already and they'll let her be because they love her." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"_Klaus_ said that?" Bonnie asked and Damon nodded.

"It was a shock for us too." He said. "But he was right. She's so... innocent. This was why I wanted to stake her when she turned." Damon admitted and Bonnie nodded. She understood.

"Everyone is innocent until something happens to change them." Bonnie pointed out and Damon nodded.

"I felt like she does now after I became a vampire. That's why I turned it off. But I was a coward." He said and Bonnie was stunned that Damon would admit that.

"She got to you, huh?" Bonnie asked and Damon let out a humourless chuckle.

"Seems to be what happens around her." Damon nodded. "I saw it, you know. How Klaus feels. He loves her so much. So does Rebekah." He said. "Rebekah was distraught and it was obvious that Klaus was trying not to bubble too." He mumbled.

"Would you do something for me?" Bonnie asked him and he looked at her curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"In a few years... would you turn me?" Bonnie asked him and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I've been friends with Caroline since we were kids and I'll never leave her alone again. I'm never going to let her down again but she won't do it. Will you do it?" She asked him and Damon looked shocked.

"You _hate_ vampires." Damon pointed out.

"I don't _hate_ them. I'm not a fan in general but I _do_ love Caroline. I was willing to die for Elena and I am willing to do the same for Caroline." Bonnie said and Damon sighed.

"Think about this, Bonnie. Being a vampire is really awful 90% of the time." He said to her and internally she was stunned that Damon would say that.

"I _have_ thought about it. But I don't mean right this second. I mean in a couple of years when everything calms down. When we have a few things figured out." She said.

"Fine, in a few years if you're hell bent on it, I'll do it." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been driving non-stop since he left the truck stop and he couldn't listen to his sister crying anymore. She hadn't stopped since they saw Caroline. They were in the middle of nowhere. Klaus hadn't been remotely paying attention to where he was going and he genuinely hadn't the slightest clue of where they were. He saw a tiny bar off the road and he pulled into it. He left Rebekah in the truck then went in to the bar. There was literally only the bartender in it. He had drink after drink and he wasn't going easy so he was soon pretty plastered. He compelled the bartender to not be afraid then he launched into the tale of Caroline. He told her all about it. How he'd fallen in love with this girl even though he never thought he was capable of that. How she was everything to him. How he'd do anything for her. How he missed her something awful. How he wished he could take back everything he'd ever done so he could be good enough for her. He basically spilled his guts out to this bartender.<p>

He was steaming drunk by the end of his ramblings and he realised he'd told this human everything he was feeling. That was a liability so he grabbed her jaw and was about to snap her neck when her face changed to Caroline and he pulled his hand back at supernatural speed as if he'd been burned. That's when what she once said hit him. This girl was someone's Caroline. He finally understood it. And he couldn't kill her. He just _couldn't_ do it. So he compelled her to forget everything he said then he grabbed a few more bottles and quickly exited the bar. He was far too drunk to drive so he just climbed in the back of the truck. He saw his sister passed out on the fold out bed and her face was completely red from all the crying. He moved her over and got into the other side and he also passed out... but not before realising that Caroline had been right all along.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on the couch in the living room staring off into space when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Stefan coming in but didn't say anything to him. He sat down beside her and put his arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him. They sat there in silence for a while.<p>

"Why hasn't the house been foreclosed? If my mother's been dead for five months, none of the bills will have been paid." She said softly and Stefan sighed.

"Damon's been doing all of that." Stefan said and Caroline's head snapped up to look at him in shock.

"_Damon_ has been paying the bills?" She asked him shocked and Stefan nodded.

"He didn't want you to lose your home if you decided to come back." He said and internally she was shocked at that.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You know why." Stefan replied.

"He's an actual nut job." She muttered and he chuckled.

"Yeah, he kind of is, isn't he?" Stefan asked.

"He's apparently decided that he loves me now." Caroline said and Stefan nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me, to be honest." Stefan said and Caroline looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just little things he did when you would be around that, now when I think about all of them, I think it was building for a while. Then how _livid_ he was at your father hurting you... Our father used to beat Damon for no reason when he didn't deserve it when we were human so fathers are a touchy thing for him. He wasn't trying to kill your dad that day you kicked his ass. He was trying to scare him so that he never hurt you again." Stefan said and Caroline was shocked at that. "It's a good thing that Tyler and your mother rescued you that day because if Damon had done it, he _would_ have killed him for that." He said and Caroline bit her lip.

"I know how to pick them, huh?" Caroline asked. "One guy loves me who had a hand in my mother's death. Another guy loves me who almost had a hand in my father's." She said dryly and Stefan sighed.

"So you know that Klaus loves you?" He asked her and she nodded.

"He told me." She said and Stefan was shocked at that.

"He seemed different when he was here this time." Stefan commented and Caroline nodded.

"He turned his emotions on a while ago." She said and Stefan's jaw dropped at that. "He doesn't kill when he's feeding anymore either." She said and Stefan felt like he might fall over.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "_Klaus_ stopped killing?"

"As far as I know, he hasn't killed anyone in..." She thought about it. "Two months." She said and Stefan was truly catching flies. "But the first time he didn't kill to feed was three and a half months ago. It happened bit by bit. Becka hasn't killed anyone in four months." She said and Stefan was just as surprised at that.

"Did you talk them into that?" Stefan asked and Caroline shook her head.

"I never said anything to them about _them_ killing. But I made it clear from day one that I wasn't doing it." She said. "The first time we fed together he was pissed at me for compelling the girl I fed from to leave when I was done but I told him I refused to do it and if he wanted her dead so badly then he could just go kill her himself." Caroline said and Stefan was shocked at how _ballsy_ she obviously was.

"He didn't just compel you to do it then?" Stefan asked confused.

"He said he could do that and I told him that it was true, he could, but then it would be _his_ choice, not mine. Becka told him to drop it and he told me not to try and change him because it wouldn't work." She smirked. "He changed himself. It was nothing to do with me." She said softly and Stefan stared at her in disbelief.

"He obviously realised that there was a better way to live." Stefan said and she smiled softly.

"I should really call them and see how they are." Caroline said absently and Stefan stared at her in shock.

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because they'll be devastated." Caroline said to him softly.

"With good reason. They killed your mother." Stefan said and Caroline nodded.

"Before they took me. Before they got to know me. Before they loved me. Before they changed into who they are now. As much as I'm hurt that they didn't tell me for so long, I still love them." Caroline said to him and he was stunned speechless that she would be so forgiving. "That... and I miss them." She whispered. "I've only had them for five months and I really miss them." She said.

"You _love_ them?" Stefan asked her shocked and she nodded. "What about Damon?" He asked.

"He's too late." Caroline said to Stefan willing him to understand.

"Because of Klaus?" Stefan asked confused and she nodded.

"We're together, Stefan." Caroline said softly and his eyes widened.

"_Klaus_ is your... _boyfriend_?" He asked in shock and little bit of horror.

"Yes." Caroline nodded. "He isn't that man that was here five months ago at senior prank night anymore." She said. "And _you_ aren't allowed to be mad at me for that considering you and Damon have both done crappy things with your emotions off too but Elena still loves _you_." Caroline pointed out and he deflated. She had a point.

"Caroline... I don't know how to tell you this... but Damon and I overheard Klaus telling Rebekah that they were going to let you be. That they hurt you enough already and they didn't deserve you so they were letting you go." Stefan said and he saw the horror on Caroline's face.

"What?" She exclaimed as tears welled in her eyes. "Why?" She sobbed.

"Because they love you." Stefan replied and she couldn't understand.

"But how can they love me if they've left me behind? You don't leave the people that you love." She sobbed.

"You did." Stefan pointed out and she nodded.

"Because at first, I decided to stay willingly in the hope Nick and Becka wouldn't hurt anyone else. So everyone _I_ loved would be safe. I didn't leave by choice. They kidnapped me." She said to him. "I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me. But things changed. They changed. And in a matter of only a few weeks, I didn't _want_ to leave them anymore." She said.

"So... you stayed away for the people you love's own good? How is it different from them?" Stefan asked her softly and she was about to argue that it was totally different but her mouth snapped shut as she realised he had a point. "Can you really forgive them for killing your mother though?" Stefan asked her and she thought about that.

"Stefan... when they took me they'd spent a thousand years with nobody to love or trust... with nobody who loved or trusted them. They were Original vampires for a thousand years without emotions... human life meant nothing to them. Human life _does_ matter to them now. They deeply regret what they did. Yes, I forgive them. My mother used to always say that a learned lesson was never forgotten... and they _learned_. My mother accepted me as a vampire _despite_ the fact that I killed three innocent human beings. I killed two of her deputies. Two people she cared about. And she forgave _me_. She would understand and I know wherever she is, she _does_ understand why I forgive them. Her death will hurt forever, but for Nick and Rebekah... Rebekah will have to live with the fact that she killed the mother of the best friend she's ever had. She told me that's how she felt about me. And Nick... I'm the first girl he's ever loved. He told me that. And he will have to live with that too. That is enough of a punishment for them. I'm not going to punish them because they'll punish themselves." She explained to him and Stefan was sure that she may be the sweetest creature he'd ever met. She was so loving and forgiving. She saw only the upside in every situation. He felt so badly for her as he knew that life wasn't kind to people with such a good heart.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to Matt-On-Matt because I am apparently a distraction from study work lol**

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Klaus and Rebekah were in the middle of the Nevada desert and had been there for two weeks. Neither of them wanted to see anyone or talk to anyone, they were just devastated. It had been a month since they saw Caroline and Rebekah had just been inconsolable the whole time. Klaus considered putting a dagger in her just to shut her up because every time she cried it just made him feel worse. He didn't though because he knew Caroline was right. There had been enough death. He and Rebekah had both killed <em>so<em> many people, it was about time for it to all stop. It was dark and Klaus was sitting outside the truck on a big rock with a bottle of whiskey. Rebekah was inside the truck watching some girly movie and every once in a while, he heard her sniff so he knew she was _still_ crying.

Klaus hadn't thought of anything else but Caroline in a month. He dreamed of her every time he slept. He was shocked that one little daft baby vamp could change him completely the way she had. He was shocked that for a thousand years he'd had goals and things he wanted and things he was going to do... and none of it mattered anymore. He didn't care about the hybrids anymore. He didn't care about power. He didn't care about _anything_ but her. Every thought he had related to her somehow. He was completely consumed by her. She was his everything. The thing that made him feel worse was that even after she learned that he and his sister were responsible for her mother's death... she _still_ didn't look at him with disgust. She _understood_. That made it worse. He thought it might be easier if she'd said she hated him. If she'd wished him dead. If she'd done anything other than be the complete _sweetheart_ that she was.

Klaus was beyond miserable. He'd never been this miserable before. He just wanted to see her. He wanted more than anything to just sit with her and listen to her talk his ear off. He wanted that more than anything. He and Rebekah had switched off their phones and hadn't checked them since they left her. Neither of them could bear it. He just _knew_ she would have called and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. But he knew that he was 'Klaus' as she used to put it... there would always be trouble around him. There would always be death. He didn't want to put her through that... but he just _had_ to hear her voice. So he stood up and went over to the truck.

"Rebekah?" He asked and she looked at him. He saw her big red puffy eyes but that's just how she looked now considering she cried _all the time_. "Give me your phone." He said to her and she sat up and her jaw dropped.

"Why? You said we weren't going to call her." She said to him and he nodded.

"And we aren't. I just... want to hear her voice." He said and she looked at him confused.

"And how is her voice on my phone different than on yours?" She asked him and he scowled at her.

"She will have called and left you voicemails and I want to hear them." He said to her and she gave him a confused look.

"Why don't you check your own phone then?" She asked him annoyed.

"I can't." He replied and she was still confused and he sighed. "Because I'm a coward." He said and her jaw positively _dropped_ at him saying that.

"But... what if... what if she... _hasn't_ called?" Rebekah asked worriedly and Klaus gulped.

"It would be deserved." He replied and she nodded. "But you know she has. She's Caroline." He said and she sighed.

"Fine, we can check my phone first but we _are_ checking yours afterwards." She said to him and he gulped again.

"Fine." He said and she nodded then switched the TV off. They'd both kept their phones charged, even if they were off, and Rebekah got them out of the drawer they'd stashed them in. She switched her phone on first and both her and Klaus' stomachs twisted as they waited. Her phone beeped and it said she had three voicemails. She reluctantly dialled the number to listen to them.

They were both shocked that the first one was from the day after she found out.

_Becka?_ They heard her say softly and both of their stomach's clenched at the sound of her voice. _Can you call me? Please? I need to talk to you. Just... call when you get this._ She said softly then hung up.

The next message was from a week later.

_Hi, Becka. Stefan told me that you two aren't planning to have contact with me anymore. Apparently he overheard you talking about it. I think that's crap. You've had a week to call and you owe me a conversation, Becka. I miss you and you're my best friend so call me or I'll be pissed off. And not one and a half minute pissed off._ She said annoyed then hung up. They were both shocked that she'd called Becka her best friend after everything.

The last message... they were dreading. It was a week after the last one and Caroline sounded defeated in it.

_Becka... I'm not going to call again after this. I guess since neither of you has called in two weeks, you're not going to and since I'm a baby vamp, I'll never be able to find you if you don't want me to. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you and I hope one day you'll come find me. You're so special to me, Becka and you might not believe me, but I am so glad to have met you. Take care of yourself and don't let Nick push you around just because he's Mr Hybrid. I'll personally kick his ass if he ever daggers you again. I'll always be there for you... Bye, Becka._ She said and the two of them were in tears at that. They'd hurt her... again. And it tore them up. If they hadn't been so upset at everything else, they would have found Caroline's threat to kick Klaus' ass funny.

"We need to call, Nick. She's right. I do owe her a conversation." Rebekah said to him as she wiped her face.

"I'm dreading listening to mine now." He mumbled.

"Switch your phone on." She said to him annoyed. She had to listen and so did he. He sighed then switched his phone on and four voicemails appeared. He called the number and listened.

The first was obviously left at the same time Rebekah's first one was.

_Hey. I know I said I needed time... but I miss you. Can you call me? I feel so alone here in Mystic Falls... I just... need you. We need to talk about this._ She said softly and Klaus was sure his heart was being ripped apart.

The next message was from a week later.

_So, I've waited a whole week for you to call and you haven't. _She said angrily. _You and I are supposed to be together and this is not acceptable. I told you I'd tell you when I'm pissed off. Consider me __**pissed off**__. Oh and I was kindly informed by the Ass Hat that it was __**your**__ idea to be all noble and cut me out of your life. Well you know what? I think you're a high handed jackass and to be honest? I am going to kick your hybrid Original ass when I get a hold of you! You might be a thousand years old but that doesn't mean __**you**__ get to make my decisions for me! Leaving me for my own good? That may have been how things were back in your day that men just decided things for their women but this is 2012 and that will not fly with me. If you don't call me soon I will be __**furious**__ at you. You haven't __**seen**__ furious until you've seen __**me**__ furious. You think I could talk your ear off before? Just imagine an eternity of me yelling at you! Because that's what'll happen! Do you understand me? Oh and apparently the Ass Hat is in love with me and he keeps trying to get me to go out on a date with him and if you don't call me, I __**will**__ just to piss you off. I might even become a little spiteful bitch and turn Elena into a vampire! Okay... we both know I won't do that... but still! That's not the point! _Both Klaus and Rebekah couldn't help laughing at that. They couldn't help it at all. Only Caroline would take back a threat half way through making it. _Call me or there won't be enough shopping sprees in the world that'll suppress my fury. Got it?_ Then she hung up and Klaus looked at Rebekah with a small smile. God he missed her! He was sure he'd never been yelled at like that before and he had to admit he totally loved every second of it.

The next voicemail was from a number he didn't recognise and it had been left there only five days ago. He heard sobbing and he was confused.

_Klaus? This is Bonnie Bennett. Stefan gave me your number. Michael took Caroline._ Klaus felt his insides turn to ice as did Rebekah. _He left a note saying he was going to torture her beyond our wildest dreams until you come._ Klaus wanted to die. Never more in his life than in that moment. Michael had her. He knew the kinds of things Michael would do to her. _I don't know anything about this vampire so I don't know how to start looking for spells to help. I don't know what to do! How do I stop him? Please, if you can't come, please call and tell me how to help. How to do anything to get her away from him. It's Caroline._ She said emotionally then hung up.

"No!" Rebekah screamed. "What are we going to do?"

"This one's from her phone." Klaus choked as the next message was about to play.

_Niklaus. It has been a long time. _They heard Michael's voice from Caroline's phone. _I heard that the evil hybrid Original Niklaus has fallen in love with a baby vampire. At first, I could not believe it. I did not think it possible. She is very beautiful, I will say that._ He said and Klaus snarled at the thought of Michael being anywhere near her. _Her insides even more so. _He said evilly and Klaus punched the side of the truck making a huge hole in anger at himself for leaving her unprotected. _I have decided to test your love for her. Every day you keep me waiting, I will show the baby vampire you love just what torture really means. Every day will be worse. She is weak. She has already begun begging for her death. That would annoy me if her screams were not so magnificent. If you hand yourself over, I will release her. What's left of her anyway._ Michael laughed then hung up. Klaus stared at his phone. He knew what he had to do. He called Caroline's phone and Michael answered almost immediately.

"_Niklaus? Is that truly you?_" He asked and Rebekah was full on sobbing again.

"Stop hurting her and I will hand myself over without a fight." He said immediately and Rebekah was kind of shocked that after everything Klaus did to make himself a true immortal – he would die for Caroline.

"_No! Nick, don't be stupid!_" He heard Caroline shout in the background.

"_Rude little vampire._" Michael said then both Klaus and Rebekah heard her tortured piercing scream and it made them both more livid than they'd ever been in their entire existences. Klaus thought that was the worst sound he'd heard in his life.

"Stop it!" Klaus shouted. "Don't hurt her! I will hand myself over! I swear it." He said.

"_If that is the case, why has it taken you four days to contact me?_" Michael asked surprised.

"My phone was off! I didn't know!" He exclaimed as he tried to contain himself. He would be no use to Caroline if he had a meltdown.

"_So it is true then. You are in love._" Michael said shocked.

"Please, don't hurt her! I will leave now and meet you wherever you want." He replied and he could hear Caroline sobbing in the background.

"_I am where you had me entombed by that witch. But no, I will not be stopping, so you best hurry._" He said then hung up and Klaus growled.

"Rebekah, get in the cabin and start driving. We need to dump the truck and get a faster car." He said to her and she nodded. She stood up then watched shocked as Klaus ran to the back of the truck and threw open the top coffin and pulled out the dagger in Elijah.

"What are you _doing_?" She yelled at him.

"They all want me dead. They will help me keep Caroline safe if I tell them how to kill me." He said to her as he lifted Elijah out of the coffin.

"What? Are you mad?" She asked him in disbelief.

"It's Caroline!" He turned around and yelled at her. "She's everything to me and I will not let her die for me!" He exclaimed as he laid Elijah down on the fold out then tossed the coffin out of the back of the truck and opened the next one. His older sister, Helen. He grimaced at the thought of actually having to speak to her. He disliked her the most out of all of them but he figured he might as well because the others would awaken her anyway if he didn't. He pulled out her dagger then lifted her out and lay her next to Elijah then tossed that coffin out the back of the truck too. He opened the last coffin. His older brother, Gabriel. He wasn't _that_ bad. He'd just been kind of annoying. He pulled that dagger out and dumped the last coffin. "Go start the truck, Rebekah. I'll deal with them." He pointed to the three siblings.

"They'll kill me for choosing your side." Rebekah said to him worriedly and he shook his head.

"No, I will include you in my deal with them." He said. "I will make sure you stay protected. I promise." He said to her softly and she was sure it was the nicest thing he'd ever said to her.

"Please, don't let them kill you, Nick." She said to him and he was surprised at the sincerity of what she said.

"If it is the only way, then it is the only way." He said to her. "You will have to make sure to keep Caroline safe if they do." He said and she nodded.

"I will. I promise." She swore.

"Good. Go start the truck and start driving. We will not get a new car until they wake up. I must explain the situation." He said.

"Okay." She said worriedly then jumped out the back of the truck and closed the doors then ran around and started the truck. Klaus got himself comfortable in the recliner near the doors so that he could catch them if they tried to run. He immediately called the number that Bonnie had called from.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in the boarding house going through spell books. Looking through magical history. <em>Anything<em> that would give them any indication to who this Michael vampire was. Damon was pacing like a madman and swearing like a trooper because there was nothing he could do. Bonnie's phone rang and she didn't recognise the number as she hadn't saved Klaus' number when she called him.

"Hello?" She answered worriedly.

"_I just got your message._" He said and gasped a little while Stefan and Damon's head snapped to her at the sound of his voice.

"Klaus?" She asked shocked.

"_Yes. I am on my way. I have released my siblings and will make a deal with them so they will help me get Caroline back. I am sorry it took me so long. My phone was off._" He said ashamed. The Salvatore brothers' jaws dropped as did Bonnie's.

"You took the daggers out?" She asked in disbelief. Stefan had told her that Klaus told him he would _never_ awaken his siblings.

"_Yes. She is still alive. I spoke with Michael as he has Caroline's phone._" He said and his voice cracked a little, which they all heard. They heard that he was a total mess over it. That shocked them... that he would do all of that for her.

"You spoke to him? What does he want?" Bonnie asked. She wondered when it became okay to sit and talk to Klaus on the phone.

"_He wants me to hand myself over to him. He will release her when I do._" He said and all of them felt like they were going to fall over in shock.

"You're just going to hand yourself over to him?" She asked in disbelief.

"_Yes._" Klaus replied.

"But won't he kill you?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"_I have no doubt._" He said and they all looked at each other wide eyed.

"But... won't he just kill Caroline anyway?" She asked.

"_That is why I have awakened the others. Obviously, I am not going to just stand there and let him kill me, so the others will get her and kill any others he has with him while I distract him._" Klaus said.

"What can we do?" Bonnie asked immediately.

"_The Salvatores are baby vampires in comparison so they are useless. Do not involve them unless you want them dead. Actually, send Damon._" He said and Bonnie chuckled without meaning to and Damon rolled his eyes. "_Though, a witch would certainly help things._" He said to her.

"I'm in but I can't find anything about him anywhere. I wouldn't know what would affect him." She said seriously.

"_A spell such as the barrier spell may be useful to trap him perhaps. Elijah has some information about spells to kill him. I will ask when he awakens._" Klaus said.

"Okay." Bonnie agreed.

"_I will say though... If Caroline dies, Damon will have to be better at hiding than I am at tracking as I will hold him and Katerina personally responsible since they awakened Michael as he is worse than I have ever been._" Klaus said and both Bonnie and Stefan stared at Damon in shock. He looked down at the ground in shame.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Technically, it was Katherine and Jeremy that awakened Michael. I wasn't there when it happened." Damon said.

"_Regardless. I will call again when Elijah awakens._" He said then hung up.

"How could you not tell us that?" Stefan yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know that Michael would go after Caroline?" Damon asked them. "He was supposed to go after Klaus. Remember him? The guy we all wanted dead?" He asked annoyed.

"He _is_ going after Klaus. Through Caroline." Bonnie said to him.

"Well it's not like I knew Klaus would fall in love with her and she'd become his weak spot, did I?" Damon yelled. "You don't think I'm not already wracked with guilt over this?" He yelled.

"Fighting isn't getting us anywhere!" Elena exclaimed. "Think. What else can we do?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't do patience well. His siblings were taking <em>ages <em>to wake up and just sitting in the truck while Caroline was being tortured was not something he could deal with. Elijah woke up first as he hadn't been dead for all that long. His eyes opened and Klaus opened the cooler, grabbed a blood bag and tossed it to him and it landed on his chest. Elijah sat up and saw Klaus sitting there watching him intently then saw the blood bag on his lap. _Then_ he noticed Gabriel and Helen at his side with no daggers in them. He was kind of shocked considering he'd been trying to find them for a _very_ long time.

"Elijah." Klaus said with a small nod.

"You took the daggers out." Elijah said and his shock was evident.

"I need help." He replied and Elijah cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And why would we help you after you killed us?" He asked and Klaus sighed.

"It's not like it was permanent." He muttered and Elijah's expression didn't change. "If you help me I will give you what you want." Klaus said.

"And what could you possibly have that I want?" Elijah asked.

"A way to kill me." Klaus said and Elijah's jaw dropped.

"Why would you tell me that?" He asked shocked.

"I just told you. I need help." Klaus said.

"What could you possibly need help badly enough with that you would tell us how to kill you?" Elijah asked in disbelief.

"Michael." Klaus replied and Elijah scowled at him.

"So, the three of us tried to get you and Rebekah to help us kill Michael for centuries and now you suddenly are willing?" Elijah asked and Klaus looked down at the ground for a second and Elijah was shocked that he looked... afraid.

"He has someone that I need to get back." Klaus said and Elijah looked confused.

"Who is there on this earth that you would risk your life for?" Elijah asked.

"The girl I love." Klaus said and Elijah looked like he was about to fall over.

"You're in love? _You_? What?" He asked and his earth shattering shock was evident all over his face.

"Yes." Klaus nodded as he rubbed his hands over his face. "And he's torturing her. I heard her scream. She sounded so afraid. I need to get her away from him." He whispered and Elijah was sure this was some type of alternate reality because he saw a tear slip down Klaus' cheek. "I will do _anything_ you want if you help me get her away from him and keep her safe. Rebekah has to be kept safe as well. That's the deal." Klaus said to him seriously. "I will tell you how to kill me. I will even stand there and let you do it if that's what it takes. I just _need_ to know that she will be okay." Klaus said to him and Elijah was shocked at the sincerity on his face.

"How do I know you won't just dagger us again?" Elijah asked as he tried to comprehend the fact that _Klaus_ would do all of that for someone.

"They are in your pocket." Klaus said and Elijah's jaw dropped then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out all four daggers. There were only four made as they knew they wouldn't work on Klaus.

"How did this happen?" Elijah asked him shocked.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"How is it possible that _you_ are willing to die?" Elijah asked him and Klaus sighed.

"Because she means everything to me. Nothing else matters anymore. I don't care about hybrids or power or anything of the sort. It is just not important to me at all." He said.

"Who on earth is this girl?" Elijah asked in disbelief and Klaus smiled a small smile.

"A daft baby vampire." Klaus said fondly and Elijah saw on his face that he loved her more than anything. "You know her, in fact." He said.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Caroline Forbes." Klaus said and Elijah dropped the daggers in shock.

"The _doppelganger's _friend?" He exclaimed and Klaus nodded. "Does she know you feel this way?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. We are together." Klaus said and Elijah looked stunned then Klaus smiled amused. "Though she is very angry with me at the moment. What was it she said? She said she was going to kick my hybrid Original ass and yell at me for all of eternity." Klaus chuckled and Elijah was shocked that Klaus was okay with her saying that. Elijah was shocked that Caroline _would_ say that to Klaus. "She even threatened to turn the doppelganger so I couldn't make any hybrids." He smirked. "She's full of cheek." He said amused.

"You need the doppelganger to make hybrids?" Elijah asked confused and Klaus nodded.

"They must transition on her blood or it doesn't work." He said.

"And you find her threat to turn the doppelganger... humorous?" Elijah asked sceptically and he chuckled.

"I will not be making anymore hybrids anyway. I don't care about it anymore." He said and Elijah just _stared_ at him.

"As American as this sounds... who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Elijah asked and Klaus laughed.

"I turned my emotions on, Elijah. Things are different now." Klaus said.

"You did?" He asked wide eyed and he nodded.

"If you got to know Caroline you would understand. She is the sunshine and the embodiment of perfection in the form of a baby vampire." He smiled. "It seems even one as cold hearted as myself was no match for her charms." He said. "Rebekah is in the same boat as I am. Caroline and her are best friends."

"Where _is_ Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"Driving the truck." Klaus said.

"Hello, Elijah." He heard her say and he finally looked around.

"Hello." He replied. "You are living in a truck?" He asked sceptically. "You _decorated_ a truck?" He asked confused and Klaus chuckled.

"Caroline's idea." He replied. "She thought since we travelled in it, we might as well make it comfortable." He smirked. Elijah was visibly confused. His brother was acting... nice. It was unnerving. "Bonnie will help with Michael, by the way." Klaus said to him.

"Bonnie?" Elijah asked confused.

"Yes, Bonnie Bennett." Klaus nodded. "Caroline's friend. She is a witch, as you know."

"Bonnie." Elijah said to him deadpan. He couldn't believe Klaus was referring to her by name and not just something like 'the doppelganger's witch'.

"Yes." Klaus said to him. "What is the problem?" He asked confused.

"Bonnie tried to kill you." Elijah said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I tried to kill her too, if you remember." Klaus pointed out.

"I am surprised that you let her live." Elijah said and Klaus shrugged.

"She is Caroline's friend. I will not kill her. She seems to be quite nice for a witch anyway." Klaus said and Elijah kept looking at him sceptically.

"You said you will not make anymore hybrids. Have you made any?" He asked and Klaus nodded.

"One. Though... I have no idea what happened to him. I turned him then I kind of forgot about him until now." He said and Elijah stared in disbelief. "It is Tyler Lockwood. I will ask when I call Bonnie again. I never thought to ask before." He said a little annoyed at himself.

"How could you just _forget_ about a hybrid you made?" He asked.

"I was distracted." Klaus smirked.

"By Caroline." Elijah said and he still found this whole thing to be surreal.

"Yes." Klaus nodded.

"I have to say, Klaus... this is very hard to believe." Elijah said to him and Klaus rolled his eyes then stood up and went over to a drawer and fished out a photograph. They'd taken it in Mexico not long after they'd been in California. It was a picture of Klaus and Caroline with sunglasses on drinking cocktails with their arms intertwined. His eyes had been on her when the photo was taken. He handed the photo to Elijah who stared at it in shock. "She looks happy." Elijah commented.

"She's just full of cheek. That little smug face she's making is because she argued with me for over fifteen minutes about getting that photo taken as it was by a photographer at the resort we were staying at in Mexico." He said amused. "And as you can see, she got her way." He chuckled pointing to it. "Rebekah has plenty more photos on her phone if you need more proof." Klaus said amused at his brother's reaction to it all. Elijah looked at him curiously then handed the photo back to him and Klaus put it back in the drawer. He would have to remember to take it when they ditched the truck. "So are you going to help me or not?" Klaus asked him seriously as he sat back down.

"Say I do and we kill Michael and you get Caroline back... then what?" Elijah asked him and Klaus looked confused.

"Then what? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, what are your plans after that?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I will be dead so I am not sure I catch your drift, as they say." Klaus said and Elijah looked at him in contemplation.

"If we don't kill you." Elijah said and Klaus looked shocked.

"I thought you _wanted_ me dead." Klaus pointed out and Elijah sighed.

"I _wanted_ you to release our family. There's a difference." He said. "I mean, if we don't kill you, what do you plan to do with the rest of eternity?" He asked and Klaus understood finally what he meant.

"I am not going to do anything." Klaus replied.

"Nothing? You are going to do nothing?" Elijah asked confused.

"Well, if Michael is dead and you three don't want to kill me then Caroline, Rebekah and I will most likely travel or settle down somewhere together. I'm kind of bored of travelling to be honest." He said.

"So you are just going to be... domesticated?" Elijah asked sceptically and Klaus laughed.

"It's not like we're going to adopt an orphan, Elijah, but Caroline is furious with me so I'm going to have to do anything she wants until she forgives me." He said. "So if she wants me to settle down and be domesticated, that's what I'll do."

"You really would do anything for this girl." Elijah said shocked and he nodded.

"_Anything_." He said.

"And if she asked you to kill us?" Elijah asked and Klaus shook his head.

"She wouldn't ask that. She is very against killing of any kind." He said. "She got Rebekah to stop killing humans five months ago and I stopped three months ago." Klaus said and Elijah's jaw practically fell off.

"You haven't killed a human in _three months_?" He almost yelled. That was the most shocking thing he'd ever heard.

"Nope." He shook his head. "I haven't even fed from one in a month. Just the bags." He said.

"But how?" Elijah asked in disbelief. "She's a baby vampire!"

"She is so good and kind and sweet and perfect that you can't help wanting to be better. She makes me want to be better, Elijah." Klaus said sincerely. "I don't _want_ to kill anymore." He admitted. "Neither does Rebekah."

"I think I need to lie down." Elijah said startled and Klaus chuckled.

"It is quite a shock for us too but human life _does_ mean something and I am happy she showed me that." He said and Elijah saw the sincerity there when he said that.

"I can't believe one little baby vampire managed to change not only you but Rebekah completely too." Elijah said in true shock and Klaus smiled softly.

"She might be a baby vampire in terms of physical strength but in terms of inner strength there is nobody so strong. She is blunt, she stands up for what she thinks is right regardless what anyone thinks about it and she's full of cheek. Rebekah and I kidnapped her and this was before I turned my emotions on again and that was how we got to know her. She wasn't afraid of me. Not once. Even when I told her to kill someone. Do you know what she said?" Klaus asked Elijah and Elijah could see how proud Klaus was of her.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"She looked at me annoyed and told me that if I wanted the girl dead I'd have to kill her myself because she refused to do it." Klaus said and Elijah was stunned at how brave the little vampire obviously was. "Actually, I will play you the voicemail she left me. Rebekah and I left her because she deserves better than us and this was her reaction." Klaus said with a small smirk. He called his voicemail and skipped to the second message and he replayed it. This time because he knew there was a plan in place to get her back he could appreciate how amusing it was. Elijah actually _laughed _which kind of surprised Klaus as Elijah was a miserable bastard. Elijah was stunned at how this baby vampire was positively _yelling_ down the phone at Klaus and threatening him on top of that, though he could hear that she clearly loved him, which surprised him. He was amused by her calling Klaus a high handed jackass and that she was going to kick his ass and yell at him. He thought it was kind of cute that she couldn't bring herself to leave the threat of the doppelganger's turning though.

"Who is the 'Ass Hat'?" Elijah asked curiously and Klaus scowled.

"Damon Salvatore. I _hate_ that vampire." He seethed and Elijah nodded.

"Yes, he is extremely irritating." Elijah agreed.

"I knew he was in love with her already since he practically stalked her for the whole time we were away but I can't kill him and it's beyond annoying." Klaus muttered.

"Why not?" Elijah asked confused and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Did you not hear me earlier? Caroline is furious at me. I can't do _anything_ to piss her off right now." Klaus said and Elijah chuckled.

"You are 'whipped', as they say." Elijah said and Klaus nodded.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I don't care." He said and Elijah was shocked that he said that.

"Why is she so angry at you?" Elijah asked curiously. He hadn't just had a conversation with Klaus in centuries and he found he was quite enjoying it. Klaus sighed.

"It's kind of a long story but to shorten it... Rebekah and I killed her mother then didn't tell her for five months." He said and Elijah's jaw dropped. "The voicemail I let you hear was from a week after she found out about it because Rebekah and I decided to leave her alone because she deserves better than us."

"So... she still wants to be with you even though you killed her mother?" Elijah asked sceptically and Klaus sighed.

"Well... I don't know. Obviously, I haven't spoken to her. In a whole month. I swear it's been the longest fucking month of my life." He said resting his forehead in his hand.

"Didn't you say only fools fall in love?" Elijah asked him with a little smirk and Klaus chuckled.

"Then I am the biggest fool of them all." Klaus replied and Elijah laughed.

"You have become a sap." He said and Klaus sighed.

"My girl is with Michael right now... I am too worried to care about that." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The picture of Caroline and Klaus that I described is on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"You will need to speak to Bonnie about the spells she will need for Michael." Klaus said to Elijah who nodded. They'd been sitting chatting for over an hour and Elijah was shocked at how normal Klaus was behaving. It was <em>very<em> obvious that he'd turned his emotions back on and even more obvious that he only wanted Caroline back. There had been several points in the previous centuries where Elijah was sure that his brother was a lost cause. Evil. Nothing good left in him at all. He'd actually missed the man he was currently talking to.

"I will but if this is going to work, she needs to make sure the Salvatores don't get involved. Damon ruins all the plans." Elijah said and Klaus nodded.

"I will text her since she is with him at the moment." Klaus said as he got his phone out. He didn't notice Gabriel awakening as he sent a text to Bonnie telling her to vervain or incapacitate Damon as it was too important to risk him being an impulsive idiot. Klaus was surprised that he was enjoying Elijah's company. He hadn't in a long time. He put his phone away then noticed Gabriel looking at him confused. Klaus opened the cooler and fished out a blood bag.

"Gabriel." Elijah said and Gabriel turned his head to look at him then sat up.

"Elijah. Niklaus." He said then he remembered and turned to look at Klaus annoyed. "You daggered me!" He said and Klaus sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said and both Gabriel and Elijah looked surprised.

"_You_ are sorry?" Gabriel asked shocked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He replied. "I didn't actually want _you_ dead." He muttered then his phone beeped and he pulled it out. Bonnie agreed to incapacitate him. "Bonnie will make sure Damon isn't an issue." Klaus told Elijah who nodded.

"Helen?" He asked shocked when he noticed her. "You pulled her dagger out? But you hate her." Gabriel said confused.

"I don't _hate_ her. She's just extremely annoying and I am not looking forward to her waking up at all." He muttered. "Here, drink." Klaus tossed him a blood bag. Gabriel had only been daggered for 23 years so he knew what it was.

"How long? What year is it?" Gabriel asked.

"2012." Elijah replied and Gabriel scowled at Klaus.

"23 years!" He yelled.

"If it's any consolation, Helen has been daggered for two centuries. She is going to be far more annoyed than you." Klaus pointed out.

"Where's Rebekah?" He asked.

"Driving the truck." Klaus replied.

"Hello, Gabriel." She called and he snapped his head to the voice.

"Hi, Rebekah." He replied. "Why are we in a truck?" He asked confused. "Why is it _decorated_?" He asked and both Klaus and Elijah chuckled.

"I should have just recorded our conversation it seems." Klaus said to Elijah who smirked.

"It was Klaus' girlfriend's idea." Elijah said to Gabriel amused and his jaw dropped.

"You have a girlfriend?" Gabriel as shocked. "_You_?" He asked and they laughed.

"Okay, it seems we _are_ going to have the exact same conversation all over again." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Long story short: I'm in love with a girl called Caroline. Michael has her. I need to get her back. I will do anything you want provided that the deal ensures Caroline and Rebekah's safety forever from the three of you. I will tell you how to kill me if you help me." Klaus said and Gabriel's jaw was practically resting on his lap.

"Have you... turned your emotions on?" He asked cautiously as he noticed a big difference in the way Klaus was speaking.

"Yes." He nodded and he looked shocked all over again. "So has Rebekah."

"Nick?" They heard Rebekah call.

"What?" He asked.

"It will take us two days non-stop driving to get there. That's too long." She said and he nodded as he thought about that.

"Stealing a plane will be too obvious." Klaus said.

"Helicopter?" She called back and Klaus was surprised he hadn't thought of that.

"Good idea. Can you look it up? Because this is taking too long." Klaus agreed.

"Yeah, I'll tell you when I find something." She replied.

"Cheers." He replied.

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked.

"Nevada." Klaus replied. "We need to go to Virginia to pick Bonnie up then on to Pennsylvania to get Caroline." He said.

"Nick, we could get a private jet to Virginia because otherwise we'll have to stop every 500 miles or so to refuel if we get a helicopter." Rebekah called. "We can get a helicopter in Virginia." She said and Klaus scowled at nothing in particular for being so far away from her.

"What's the number of the private jet company closest to us?" Klaus asked her. She called out a number and told him they were close to Vegas airport. He dialled the number and asked for a plane to be ready as soon as possible regardless of the cost.

* * *

><p>They parked the van in the airport long stay car park as they could come back for it later. He took the picture of Caroline out of the drawer and Elijah and Gabriel saw him stare at it for a few seconds before he put it in his pocket. He grabbed a few things from the truck as did Rebekah, including the blood cooler and Rebekah took some clothes for Helen to put on since she was wearing a very old dress. Elijah and Gabriel were shocked to see her with black hair. Klaus threw Helen over his shoulder then they made their way out onto the tarmac. They had to compel their way on since none of them had passports and obviously there was a still dead Original over Klaus' shoulder.<p>

Elijah had spoken to Bonnie and informed her of some spells and that they were flying to Virginia to pick her up. Klaus and Elijah hadn't brought up breaking the curse to Gabriel yet. On the plane, Klaus and Rebekah sat next to each other and Elijah and Gabriel sat across from them with Helen in the middle. Gabriel was shocked at the difference in Klaus and Rebekah. They were _nice_ now. It was weird. About half way into the flight, Helen woke up. She immediately tried to lunge for Klaus but Elijah and Gabriel grabbed her arms and forced her to sit down.

"What are you doing?" She asked the two of them annoyed.

"We're on a plane so you can't fight Niklaus at the moment. Wait until we land." Gabriel said to her and Klaus and Rebekah chuckled at his last comment.

"A plane?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you've been daggered for 239 years." Klaus said unapologetically. He really couldn't stand her. Her face changed in anger.

"239 years! Are you insane?" She yelled at him.

"No, I just don't like you." Klaus said to her and both Elijah and Gabriel shot him a look.

"She won't help if you say things like that." Elijah pointed out and Klaus shrugged.

"She'll get to kill me. I can say whatever the hell I want." Klaus replied and Helen looked at him confused.

"Kill you? What are you talking about?" Helen asked.

"I want to make a deal with the three of you but obviously you took _ages _to wake up so I've already told them about it." Klaus said to her pointing to his brothers. "If you help me I will give you what you need to kill me, provided that the three of you ensure Rebekah and Caroline's safety." He said.

"Why would you do that? Who's Caroline?" She asked.

"She's the girl I love." Klaus said and Helen's jaw dropped. "And it seems we are doing this _again_." He rolled his eyes and Rebekah giggled.

"If you remember, I was shocked too." Rebekah pointed out to him and he smirked at her.

"Yes, well, whatever." He chuckled.

"What _is_ needed to kill you?" Helen asked him as she tried to contemplate the fact her evil brother was _in_ _love_.

"When the daggers were made for you four, a separate one was made for me." Klaus said and they all looked shocked. "But it only works now because I broke the curse." He said and Gabriel and Helen's jaws dropped.

"You broke it!" Helen exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yes, I _am_ a hybrid now." Klaus said and they looked stunned. "But my dagger is different than yours. Mine is permanent." He said and they looked surprised.

"You can't let them kill you." Rebekah said to him grabbing his arm and he saw how upset she looked and he shrugged.

"It's Caroline, Rebekah. I really don't care if they kill me as long as she's safe." He said to her sincerely and Helen looked at him with true shock. Sure, she'd never gotten along with him but he was still her little brother. And yes she was _pissed_ but she wasn't sure if she _could_ kill him permanently. Especially when it seemed his emotions were turned on finally. He turned back to look at the other three. He pulled up his leg then from his boot he got out a little satchel, opened it and took out a dagger. They saw it was different from theirs. "This is it." He said to them. "I will give it to you if you help me get her back from Michael." He said.

"And how are we supposed to trust that?" Helen asked him and he sighed. He put the dagger back in the satchel, closed it... then threw it to her and it landed on her lap. The four of them looked at him in shock that _he_ would make himself vulnerable first.

"Now you have it." Klaus said to her. "Elijah has all four of your daggers." He shrugged. "But Helen, if you attempt to kill me _before_ I get Caroline free, I _will_ bite you." Klaus warned her.

"Bite me?" She asked confused.

"Werewolf bite." He said to her and her jaw dropped.

"So you can still kill us without daggers." She said to him distrustfully.

"I can, but I won't." He said.

"And how do we know that?" She asked.

"Well, I have been a hybrid for nearly nine months and I haven't bitten you so why would I do it _now_ when I need your help?" He asked her like she was stupid and she shot him an annoyed look. He had a point.

"We will have to kill all the werewolves." Rebekah said and Klaus smirked at her.

"I'll give you some blood, just in case." He said to her and she smiled at him softly.

"Blood?" Helen asked him.

"My blood is the cure for a werewolf bite." He said to her and she looked shocked.

"Speaking of blood, I'm starving. Where are the humans?" She asked. Rebekah had the cooler beside her so she opened it and took one out then handed it over to Helen. "This is blood?" She asked and the four of them nodded. "Rebekah, why is your hair black?" She asked and Rebekah giggled.

"I coloured it black." She replied.

"That is possible?" Helen asked surprised.

"Yes." Rebekah smiled. "The difference in the world today will shock you." She said. "It was definitely a shock for me." She said.

"You were daggered too?" Helen asked surprised as Klaus and Rebekah seemed _really_ close.

"Yes, for 90 years." Rebekah shot Klaus a look and he chuckled.

"I already apologised for that." He pointed out to her and she laughed.

"Yes, I know, Nick." She said. "Can't this blasted plane go any faster?" She said annoyed. "We need to get to her." She said biting her lip and Gabriel and Helen looked at her confused.

"You care about her too?" Helen asked her confused and Rebekah nodded.

"Yes, I love her too. She's my best friend." She said and they looked surprised.

* * *

><p>They landed into Virginia and Klaus stole a car for them. Elijah and Rebekah went to go get a helicopter sorted and Helen and Gabriel went with Klaus in the car to get Bonnie. Klaus was not pleased about Helen going with him but he was too worried about Caroline to say anything about it and she wanted to keep an eye on him. He pulled up to the boarding house just as another car did. Helen and Gabriel were shocked to see the doppelganger get out of it. They could hear her heartbeat. She was human. Klaus hopped out of the car and was about to say something to her but she motioned for him to be quiet with a finger on her lips then pointed to the house and mouthed 'Katherine' and he smirked. Helen and Gabriel were shocked that Klaus allowed the doppelganger to survive.<p>

Elena walked over to the door and opened it then Klaus followed her inside. Klaus saw immediately that Katherine was standing there with her back to him and he was highly amused. Bonnie and Stefan looked up at him and it caused Katherine to turn around and her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Klaus. How... how did you get in?" She asked shocked and he shrugged.

"I would have thought over 500 years of being a vampire would have taught you about the invitation rule." He said to her and Stefan chuckled a little as did Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in fear.

"Fixing your mess." Klaus replied. "You see, by releasing Michael, you have seriously pissed me off." He said and her eyes widened further. "But I would do anything for Caroline so I think I will take her suggestion with regards to you. She is so kind hearted after all."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You no longer have to run from me, Katerina. I have zero interest in hunting you. You are free." He said to her and she looked shocked. So did Bonnie, Elena and Stefan.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Mmhmm." He said.

"That was Caroline's suggestion?" She asked shocked.

"No, I haven't gotten to that part yet." He smirked and she looked confused.

"Why are you taking _Caroline's_ suggestion?" She asked confused and he looked at her amused.

"You haven't heard?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Heard what?" She asked confused and he chuckled.

"I'm in love with her." Klaus said to her and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked and he smirked.

"But I pissed her off so I have to stay on her good side." He said and Katherine looked at him in disbelief that _Klaus_ would want to stay on _Caroline's_ good side. "So as much as I would no doubt enjoy torturing you for centuries, I've got better things to do with my time." He said to her.

"Then what's the suggestion?" She asked confused and he looked at her amused then his face changed and quicker than anyone could track, he bit Katherine on the neck and she gasped.

"She suggested I bite you and let you die the horrible, miserable, _haunted_ death that a werewolf bite brings." He said and he saw the fear all over her face. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie's jaws were dropped.

"No, please. I'll do anything." She pleaded.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Oh and I know I haven't got a clue what happened to him but Tyler Lockwood's blood won't heal you." He said amused. "So you have fun with that, Katerina. Bonnie, are you ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded. Katherine darted behind Elena and grabbed her head.

"I'll snap her neck then you won't be able to make hybrids." Katherine warned him and he sighed.

"Katherine! No!" Stefan exclaimed and Bonnie looked worried. Katherine bit into her wrist and forced her blood down Elena's throat while Klaus watched bored.

"I don't care about the hybrids anymore, Katerina. I will _not_ heal you, regardless." He said to her and everyone looked shocked. Especially Stefan, considering Klaus had dragged him around the country trying to figure it out. Gabriel and Helen had been listening from the car and they were shocked that Klaus didn't give a crap about making hybrids. Klaus thought about it and realised Caroline would be annoyed at him if he let Elena die. "Though Caroline will be annoyed if the doppelganger dies... Fine, if you let her go, you can have this..." He said then bit into his wrist and held it out. Katherine let go of Elena and darted over to his wrist and just before she reached it, Klaus snapped her neck and she fell on the floor unconscious with a thud as his wrist healed. "Silly, Katerina." He shook his head. "Stefan, I would put her in the cell if you don't want her massacring the town." He said to him and he nodded. "Bonnie, can we go now?" He asked her and she nodded and walked over to him.

"Where are the other Originals?" Bonnie asked him curiously as she pulled her jacket on.

"Elijah and Rebekah are getting a helicopter and the other two are in the car." He pointed to the door. "But Helen is _extremely_ annoying so don't let her bother you." He said and Bonnie was kind of amused by that.

"Bonnie, be careful." Elena said to her as she hugged her.

"I will." She agreed as Klaus walked out the door. "I'll call when it's over." She promised. "Make sure Damon stays in that cell." Bonnie said as she hurried out after Klaus. She noticed that the front seat was free so she jumped in and closed the door.

"Bonnie, that's Helen and Gabriel." Klaus said as he started the car.

"Hello." She said to them and they greeted her back. "Are we really going in a helicopter?" Bonnie asked him and he nodded.

"This has taken far too long already. It's the fastest way." He said.

"What _is_ a helicopter?" Helen asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Klaus muttered.

"Well, excuse me, but I _have_ had a dagger in me for over 200 years. I don't know these things!" Helen exclaimed and Klaus sighed in annoyance while Bonnie was shocked at that.

"Why didn't you go with Elijah? You are so irritating." Klaus said annoyed. "I should have just left you daggered." He muttered.

"And then you wouldn't have my help." She said to him.

"You're only helping so you can kill me. Don't pretend you're doing it for any other reason." Klaus said and Helen scowled at him. Bonnie was shocked at that. Shocked that Klaus was going to die to save Caroline.

"Can you two stop arguing? You're giving me a headache." Gabriel mumbled.

* * *

><p>They were in the helicopter and Bonnie looked around her. She was sitting in-between Helen and Gabriel and across from her were Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus. She was sitting with <em>all<em> of the Originals. It was highly surreal. She knew that Rebekah was doing this for Caroline but internally she was shocked that the other three were doing it because Klaus was going to let them kill him. She wasn't exactly a _fan_ of Klaus, but considering what he was doing to save Caroline... she couldn't really _hate_ him either.

Caroline had slowly opened up about Klaus and Rebekah and she knew that Caroline was in love with Klaus. She knew that Caroline adored Rebekah. She knew that if Klaus died, Caroline would be heartbroken. Internally she was kind of worried that with Klaus dead, none of them would be safe as Klaus' love for Caroline kept them all safe from the Originals. She'd been shocked when he protected Elena _despite_ not caring about the hybrids. He'd done it for Caroline. Bonnie felt highly confused as to how she should be feeling about Klaus. He'd done a lot of terrible things but so had Stefan and Damon yet she cared about _them_. After everything Caroline told her, she knew Klaus had turned his emotions on so he was different.

She thought about when Elena had been in trouble... two vampires and a witch came to her rescue. And with Caroline in trouble... the five Originals and a witch were coming to her rescue. It was kind of epic in a way. Kind of romantic, if you didn't think about the torture part. Bonnie was trying hard _not_ to think about the fact that Caroline was being tortured as she had to stay focused on her magic. She couldn't be useful _and_ be a bumbling mess. She could be a bumbling mess once Michael was dead.

She'd been watching Klaus and he was beyond agitated. He was impatient and it was obvious that the closer they got to her, the more nervous he was getting. He just wanted to get her to safety. Bonnie was shocked at how deeply he cared about Caroline. Bonnie noticed that he kept staring out the window and she saw his siblings were all watching him carefully. Rebekah kept trying not to tear up. They truly cared. Bonnie saw it.

* * *

><p>The plan was that Klaus was going to go to the tomb first. He was practically immortal so he couldn't be hurt by Michael's lackeys. Rebekah's job was to get Caroline and <em>run<em>. Bonnie and Elijah were going to be involved in the magic part as Elijah would tell her what to say and do. Helen and Gabriel were going to continue what Klaus started. They were there purely to kill any others around. The plan was to trap Michael in the tomb then it would take the five Original's blood to kill him. It was a spell from a long time ago. It was the only way to kill him. Klaus had drained some of his blood into three vials just in case Michael managed to kill him before the others got to Michael. He gave Bonnie a vial and Rebekah two vials. He told Bonnie that the vial was for Caroline, just in case she ever needed it in the future but under no circumstances was it for Katherine. Bonnie agreed. Rebekah had two because one was for _her_ and one was to be given to Michael. She was the only sibling Klaus trusted so that's why she had it.

The helicopter landed and Klaus surprised Rebekah by giving her a hug then in a flash he was gone. Klaus ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the tomb. There were vampires everywhere. He killed any he encountered. He burst through the tomb doors and he saw her. He saw Caroline. And her body looked like mulch. She was unconscious and every part of her skin was streaked with blood. Every part of her skin on her legs, arms and torso was covered in gashes and burns. Klaus had never seen anything so horrifying in all of his life. He rushed to her because he couldn't help it. He couldn't see Michael which surprised him. He covered Caroline with his jacket because she was naked, then he picked her up and made a break for it. He ran and ran and he was shocked that he managed to get back to the helicopter _without_ seeing Michael. Rebekah and Bonnie burst into tears at the sight of her. Klaus couldn't focus on it yet. He'd be a mess later.

Klaus lay Caroline down in the helicopter then compelled the pilot to hover in the air until Klaus radioed him to come back down. The helicopter took off and his siblings saw that Klaus was _beyond_ livid. Once the helicopter was up in the air, Klaus took off back to the tomb. He'd been unable to kill Michael as a vampire, but he wasn't a vampire anymore and he'd never felt fury like this in all of his life. People were capable of things they could never imagine in deeply emotional situations. He re-entered the tomb and Michael stood there looking amused. Klaus lost it.

Rebekah, Helen and Gabriel got to the tomb in time to see Klaus _literally_ ripping Michael apart. He ripped his arms off. He ripped his legs off. Michael was _shocked_.

"You took the wrong person." Klaus said to him eerily calmly then... he ripped Michael's head clean off. Klaus stood there in shock that he'd just killed Michael. By himself. Michael had been created to kill the Originals. Klaus had a fleeting thought that he was totally pissed he didn't try this first instead of un-daggering Helen, but it was done. Why dwell?

"All the surrounding vampires are dead." Gabriel said unsure of what else to say. Klaus just nodded. He looked down at Michael. He'd been on the run from Michael for such a long time. And now he was dead. He turned on his heel and walked straight out of the tomb past his siblings and got the radio out and told the pilot to fly back down.

He ran back to the helicopter and once it landed he jumped inside and opened the cooler he'd brought with him. He sat on the ground and held Caroline in his arms across his lap. He opened a blood bag and pressed it to her lips. She was so hurt that her body wasn't healing. He had to reposition her so that the blood flowed down her throat. When the bag was done he threw it outside then opened another one and did the same. He hadn't even noticed the return of Rebekah, Helen and Gabriel. He was too focused on her. Elijah and Bonnie were in the tomb using magic to disintegrate Michael's body to ash. Helen and Gabriel were shocked that he could go from being maniacal, ripping Michael apart, to gentle while he tried to heal her. They saw his face and how he was guilt ridden. He held her so gently, as if he was afraid the lightest touch would damage her further. They saw how much he loved her.

"Won't she heal faster on fresh blood?" Gabriel asked and Klaus finally looked up.

"She won't be able to stop." Klaus said to them then tossed the empty bag out and opened another.

"So what?" Helen asked confused.

"Caroline refuses to kill humans. She would be devastated if Nick let her kill someone to feed." Rebekah said to them.

"She's a vampire." Helen said like they were stupid.

"We don't kill to feed anymore either." Rebekah said to her and Helen and Gabriel's jaws dropped.

"Even you?" Helen asked Klaus shocked and he nodded then turned back to look at Caroline.

"Rebekah? Did you bring any extra clothes?" Klaus asked her and she nodded then grabbed her bag and pulled out loose trousers and a sweater.

"That's all I have." She said.

"Help me dress her, will you? She'd be mortified at being just covered with my jacket." Klaus mumbled. Rebekah unfolded the trousers then gently eased them over Caroline's blood covered legs and pulled them up to her waist then Klaus moved her so Rebekah could get the sweater on her then she zipped it up and Klaus threw his bloodied jacket out of the helicopter on the ground. Caroline's skin was healing slowly and Klaus fed her bag after bag and every few minutes, he pulled up the sweater to look at her stomach to see if the wounds were healed there yet. After about twenty minutes of that, Bonnie and Elijah reappeared. Klaus didn't give a crap if the others were watching him. He just wanted Caroline to wake up already. Rebekah was sitting next to them and she had Caroline's hand in hers and she was willing her to wake up too.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked Klaus nervously and he nodded.

"She'll heal." He replied but his eyes never left Caroline's face.

"We should get going." Elijah said and Klaus nodded absently then lifted Caroline up and he sat down on the flight seat instead of the floor while he manoeuvred Caroline with him. Bonnie sat next to him and Rebekah sat across from him. He was still feeding her blood bags and he nearly did a happy dance when her face changed. The other Originals got into the helicopter too then Elijah instructed the man to fly them to Mystic Falls. About twenty minutes into the flight and two blood bags later, Caroline's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Klaus' face and he looked _so relieved_.

"Nick?" She whispered and all the others snapped their heads to look at her.

"You're safe now. He's dead. I'm sorry it took so long." Klaus said to her and she smiled softly and she was so weak. Her hand moved up slowly and it was obvious it took a lot of effort for her to do it but she put her hand on his cheek.

"You know as soon as I feel better, I'm going to kick your ass, right?" She whispered to him and he smiled at her. Gabriel and Helen were shocked at her saying that and at how fondly Klaus looked at her when she said it.

"I know." He nodded.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked her worriedly and Caroline moved her head a little and she saw Bonnie.

"Bon?" She asked weakly then she saw _Elijah_ and two other vampires she didn't recognise. "Elijah?" She asked surprised but her voice was so weak that it sounded like more of a squeak.

"Hello, Caroline." He nodded to her and she looked surprised considering he was supposed to be daggered.

"Hi." She replied.

"That's my brother Gabriel." Klaus pointed to him. "That's Helen but she's a pain in the arse." He pointed to his sister and they were surprised when Caroline shot him an annoyed look.

"That's mean, Nick." Caroline said to him and he sighed.

"It's not mean if it's true." He said to her.

"It's still mean." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Helen." He muttered and they were all dying to laugh at how Caroline had him totally whipped. "Happy?" He asked her and she smiled softly.

"Ecstatic." She winked at him and he smirked. "Hello." She waved weakly at Helen and Gabriel.

"So you are the woman that melted the ice heart of the evil brother?" Helen smirked at her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Caroline said to her. "But he's not evil, nor icy." She defended and Klaus smirked at her for being protective and they all chuckled at the ballsy little vampire having attitude even after being tortured for almost five days.

"Duly noted." Helen smirked. She liked her already.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to check out my profile, I have links to who Gabriel and Helen look like in my head.**

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Klaus took her home and helped her shower after they landed in Mystic Falls. Bonnie agreed to show the others where the B&amp;B was so they could get some sleep. It had been a long day. Caroline put her pyjamas on and got into bed and she asked Klaus to go get Rebekah. She had to speak to her because she hadn't had a chance to do so yet. Klaus was reluctant to leave her but she insisted that he get Rebekah so of course he complied. He left and he hadn't been gone for ten seconds when Damon appeared in Caroline's room and he looked so relieved. Caroline was sitting up against the headboard and he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Caroline." He said to her sincerely and she nodded.

"It's okay, Damon. I'm okay." She said then took his hand. He interlaced their fingers and she looked at him. "We need to talk anyway." She said to him and he gulped. He knew where conversations like this went. "You are probably the most gorgeous guy that has ever walked the earth and you have something about you that I will always be attracted to... but I'm not the girl for you, Damon." She said softly and his expression changed to one of hurt. "You're not ready to be with someone yet. To give your whole heart to someone. You need to let yourself heal from the pain that people put you through your whole life before you can truly be with someone. And when you do, I will be totally jealous of the girl who finally lands Damon Salvatore." She smirked at him and he chuckled a little at that.

"Is this the part where you tell me that it'll always be Klaus?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm in love with him but _always_ is a very 'set in stone' kind of phrase that gets thrown around too often." She said and he smirked at that. "But Damon... just because the doppelgangers were stupid enough to pick Stefan over you doesn't mean anything." She said sincerely then moved her free hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve something because you do. You have to let all of that go. When you want to be, you can be so wonderful and any girl would be damn lucky to have you." She said and he felt kind of emotional at that. "I think a small part of me will always love you and always want you and who knows, maybe in the future, Nick will piss me off at a time where you're ready for me." She winked at him and he smiled at her. "And I know he's your brother but I've been dying to say this to you for a long time... Stefan is not your competition." She said to him sincerely. "Because he will never be able to compete with you." She said and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"You're in totally different leagues. Stefan is decent looking, a nice enough guy and a good friend. But he wouldn't stand out in a crowd. He's like the minor league in baseball. But you... You are... fun and wild and... epic." She said to him. "When you walk into a room, _every_ set of eyes is on you. There is no comparison between you and there never will be. You're like the major league." She said. "The reason Elena didn't pick you is because she knows that she would never be enough for you. Stefan is the cute, mushy, boring romance guy... but a romance with you would be storybook epic. Elena knows she could never live up to that because she's in the minor league too." Caroline said and Damon looked well and truly stunned. "But the good thing about Stefan being a nice enough guy is that he puts up with your crap." She said and he smirked at that. "You could have your brother back, you know. You just have to realise that the doppelgangers are never going to be enough for you. You _will_ meet someone, you just have to be open to it and stop dwelling on Katherine. She's a crazy bitch who will never deserve you." She said and Damon looked at her and his face betrayed how emotional he felt over everything she said.

"If that's how you feel, why are you choosing Klaus over me?" He whispered to her and she shook her head.

"I'm not, Damon." She said. "You have to understand that when you told me you had feelings for me, I was already in love with him. I was already together with him. I thought that you would never want to be with me so I gave up on waiting for you to want me. I know that you don't like him but... to be blunt... I'm not going to just dump him because you've suddenly decided you want me. You can't just do that to someone." She said to him sincerely. "I mean how would you feel if you were with a girl and they just dumped you because someone else suddenly decided they wanted her?" She asked and he sighed.

"I see your point." He nodded and he _did_ get that. He knew Caroline was too nice to ever do that to anyone. He'd just had no idea that she _had_ wanted him before. Why didn't anyone ever tell him these things?

"I promised him a shot and I'm going to give him one." She said and he nodded. "But eternity is a long time." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I think you're right though... I don't think I'm ready to truly be with someone yet." He said and she nodded.

"Start off by repairing your relationship with Stefan. That's how you'll get yourself ready. You know you love him and he loves you. You just have to stop acting like the other is an enemy." She said. "He will _always_ have your back and you know it." He chuckled at that.

"When did you get so wise?" He smirked at her and she shrugged.

"Who knows? I think it's all these kidnappings that are making me grow up." She smirked back and he scowled.

"Yeah, you have to stop that." He said to her and she giggled.

"You were recently one of my kidnappers, if you remember." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you know that I don't want to actually hurt you." He said and she smiled.

"So are you going to be my friend then?" She asked him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want to be friends with me? After everything?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

"Alright, Red. I'll be friends with you." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Blondie to Red?" She asked him amused and he shrugged.

"They say nicknames are a sign of affection." He said and she smiled.

"Then I'll have to come up with one for you." She said amused and he deadpanned.

* * *

><p>Rebekah showed up a short while later and Damon left. She sat down on the bed next to Caroline.<p>

"Hey." Caroline smiled.

"Hi." Rebekah replied in a small voice.

"Did your siblings get settled into the B&B okay?" Caroline asked and Rebekah nodded.

"Helen and Elijah went to sleep but Gabriel wanted to go for a drink so Bonnie took him to the Grill." Rebekah replied and Caroline giggled.

"Really?" She asked amused. "Gabriel's totally hot. Bonnie should get in there." She said and Rebekah laughed.

"I think that may be his intention. He's been eyeing her since before we got to you." Rebekah said and Caroline smiled.

"She could be doing with a hottie like Gabriel. She hasn't had any action in _ages_." Caroline said and Rebekah laughed.

"Neither have I." She replied and Caroline smirked. "I think I went out with the wrong Salvatore, by the way. Damon is _gorgeous_." She said to Caroline and she giggled.

"Beyond gorgeous." Caroline agreed. "You know... when he sorts his head out, you two might make a perfect match, come to think of it." She said amused and Rebekah laughed. "And that was _so_ piss Nick off... yeah, you kind of have to now." She said and she laughed.

"He _would_ be furious." She smirked at her. "Wouldn't that be... awkward for you?" She asked and Caroline smiled.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of head over heels in love with your brother." She said and Rebekah smiled sadly.

"Even after..." She trailed off and Caroline took her hand.

"Even after." Caroline nodded. "And you are still my best friend and don't you forget it." She said to her seriously and Rebekah started to tear up.

"Caroline... I know it isn't enough... but you'll never know how sorry I am." She said and Caroline nodded.

"I do know, Becka. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me." She said in reply.

"How can you just... be so nice about this?" Rebekah asked and Caroline sighed.

"Friends are easy to make and easy to lose... but a _true_ friend can take a lifetime to find and can never be lost." She said sincerely. "You and I are _true_ friends and we always will be." She said. "I forgive you, Becka, completely. I just... I just want you back." Caroline said. "You have no idea how much I missed you in the last month and I don't ever want it to be so long again." She said.

"I missed you so much too." Becka said and Caroline hugged her.

"We're good, Becka. Can we just go back to being us again?" She asked into her best friend's hair.

"I want that more than anything." Becka agreed with a sob.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked into the cell the following morning and Katherine was lying on the little bed in there. She was pasty and pale, shaking, sweating and clearly in a lot of pain. Her hands were covered in blood from coughing. Caroline couldn't stand this person... but she was still a person. Even the most despicable person can sometimes deserve mercy.<p>

"Come to watch the show?" Katherine whispered unevenly and Caroline sighed.

"I am considering giving you the cure." Caroline replied and Katherine's jaw dropped.

"Why? He'll kill you!" Katherine exclaimed and Caroline _laughed_.

"No, he won't even yell at me for it." She smirked at Katherine.

"So he survived Michael?" Katherine asked shakily as she tried to comprehend that.

"Yeah, as did the other four Originals." Caroline nodded and Katherine's eyes widened.

"He released them?" Katherine asked shocked.

"Yes." Caroline said then silence fell. "Are you sorry?" Caroline asked her softly.

"For what?" Katherine asked confused.

"Anything?" Caroline asked her. "Do you have remorse for anything you've ever done?" She asked almost pleadingly. She wanted Katherine to _not_ be a monster.

"I have remorse for plenty of things, Caroline. I still remember a time when I wasn't... this." She pointed to herself. Caroline stared at her in contemplation.

"And what about your word? Does that mean anything to you?" Caroline asked and Katherine looked at her. Caroline was sure that she'd never seen such an honest expression on Katherine's face before.

"Yes, it does." She replied.

"Do you want the cure?" Caroline asked her.

"I don't want to die." Katherine whispered and Caroline could see the fear all over her face. Caroline had begged Michael for mercy and was shown none.

"If you give me your word that you'll leave and disappear, you'll never contact the Salvatores again, you'll never contact any of us again, you'll never hurt any of us, you'll never try to cause problems for Klaus or any of the Originals, if you see any of us in the street, you'll go the other way... I'll give it to you." Caroline said and Katherine stared at her for a moment. "Klaus won't hunt you but if he happens to see you again, I don't know what his reaction will be." Caroline said.

"And if the Salvatores find _me_?" Katherine asked.

"If they're dumb enough to look for you then that's their problem. That's not breaking your word." Caroline said. "You have a chance to actually have a life, Katherine. You aren't on Klaus' hit list anymore. You don't have to be on the run. Settle down somewhere, make some friends, fall in love with someone who will treat you well. See it as a fresh start." Caroline said to her. Caroline was surprised when she saw tears welling in Katherine's eyes. She'd wanted that for centuries.

"Okay, Caroline. I give you my word." Katherine said and Caroline nodded.

"Don't be dishonourable or next time I won't bring you his blood." Caroline warned.

"I promise." She said. Caroline opened the cell door then walked over to Katherine and handed her a vial.

"Don't make me regret it, Katherine. Go get yourself a blood bag, say goodbye _permanently_ to Stefan and Damon then get the hell out." Caroline said then turned on her heel and left the cell. Katherine drank down the blood and seconds later she could feel her neck healing. She couldn't believe Caroline did that for her. She _saved_ her when she didn't deserve it. She would miss the brothers... but she would keep her word.

* * *

><p>Katherine drank down a blood bag and pocketed another one then went upstairs only to find Stefan in the living room.<p>

"Katherine?" He asked shocked. "You're... cured." He said confused and she nodded.

"Caroline." She replied and Stefan rolled his eyes at the tender-hearted baby vampire. "We made a deal." She said to Stefan who looked at her curiously.

"What deal?" He asked.

"In return for the cure, I've to leave all of you alone forever and never contact you again." She said and Stefan looked surprised. It was a good deal. "So, Stefan..." She said walking up to him and taking his hand. "I gave her my word and I will keep it. This is truly goodbye this time." She said to him sincerely and Stefan nodded.

"Take care of yourself, Katherine." He said and she gave him a small smile.

"I'll always love you, Stefan. But it's time for a fresh start." She said. "Can I have a hug?" She asked him and he smirked then hugged her. She hugged him back tightly knowing she might never see him again.

"Goodbye, Katherine." He whispered.

"Goodbye, Stefan." She replied then pulled away. She gave him a small smile then walked right out the front door of the boarding house... where Caroline stood with Klaus. Katherine's eyes widened and she froze in fear when she saw him.

"Oh for God's sake, Caroline." He huffed. "Did you give her that vial?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, we made a deal." She replied and he shot her an annoyed look.

"What?" He asked her annoyed and Caroline rolled her eyes which shocked Katherine.

"Go, Katherine. Damon's at the Grill. Go say bye." Caroline said to her but Katherine didn't move.

"Caroline." Klaus said annoyed and Caroline looked him in the eyes.

"Katherine and I made a deal. She is going to disappear and never cause us any problems again and you are not going to hunt her." Caroline said to him.

"And why not?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest. Katherine was stunned that Caroline was bossing him around.

"Why? Because I _begged_ Michael for mercy and he didn't show me any. I can't do that to someone else." Klaus winced at that. "_Everyone_ deserves a sliver of mercy and that's what she's being given. If she's dishonourable and breaks her word then at least I completed my part but I'm not going to be dishonourable and neither are you." Caroline said to him and he huffed in annoyance.

"Katerina?" Klaus asked her and she looked at him nervously. "You are lucky that Caroline is so kind. I do not ever want to see you again. Is that understood?" He asked her and her eyes widened and she nodded. She couldn't believe that Klaus was actually listening to Caroline. "Good. Then go before I change my mind." He said.

"Thank you, Caroline." Katherine said and she was gone in a flash.

"What am I going to do with you? You are turning me into some useless harmless thing." He said to her and she giggled.

"Well, if you remember, you are like a million times stronger and faster than me. I can't _make_ you do anything. So you decided to show her mercy all by yourself." She pointed out and he deadpanned.

"Things were easier when I was just evil." He said and she laughed.

"You were never evil, Nick. But don't you feel a little better? Knowing that she didn't have to die to leave us all alone? She's been running from you for 500 years. She's been living in fear for 500 years. She deserves a chance to just _live_." Caroline said to him.

"You are making me have a conscience. I don't like it." He said and she smiled.

"Nick, she was an innocent human girl who ran from you because she was afraid. If the roles were reversed, would you have just stood there and let a vampire kill you? Or would you have tried to fight for your life?" She asked him and he huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, you may have a point. But stop it now. I refuse to feel _guilt_ over _Katerina_." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, don't feel guilt. She still killed me." Caroline said with a smirk and Klaus scowled.

"And now I want to kill her again." He muttered and she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Just forget about her. She's gone from our lives forever. And if she hadn't killed me, I wouldn't have had the chance to fall in love with you." She smiled at him fondly and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So you still love me?" He asked her softly and she could see the guilt all over his face.

"You have no idea how much." She said sincerely. "But I still fully intend to kick your ass." She said and he chuckled.

"Why's that?" He asked her and her face turned serious.

"Because you left me." She said to him. "You left me when I needed you." She said and he felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing for once." He said to her and she nodded.

"I know that. I do understand even if I disagree. But, in future, you will remember that it's 2012 and _I_ know what's best for me, not you." She said to him and he smiled at her sadly.

"I am leaving again, Caroline." He said to her and she pulled her arms back from him and stared at him.

"Then I'm going with you." She said and he shook his head softly.

"No, darling." He said to her and she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Wait a minute." She said to him annoyed. "You come rescue me from _Michael _because you love me but you don't want to be with me?" She asked and in truth, he wanted that more than anything... but he had a deal.

"I can't." He said to her willing her to believe him and she stared at him like he was a moron.

"Why not?" She asked annoyed. "First you tell me you're not capable of love, which is bullshit. Then you tell me that you want to be with me. Then you rescue me like a God damn knight in shining armour. Then you tell me you love me and I'm the first girl you've ever loved. Then I find out about my mother's death. Then you up and leave me. Then you rescue me again _because_ you love me... and now you're just leaving?" She asked in disbelief. "You're screwing me around." She said to him angrily and he felt so badly about that. They didn't know that the other Originals were on their way to the boarding house and had stopped when they heard him say he was leaving her. And because they were totally nosy they were listening.

"That's not my intention, Caroline. But you are too sweet to be with a creature like me. I won't allow you to waste your life on me." He said and she positively _glared_ at him.

"You won't _allow_ me? Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled at him and the others were highly amused at this baby vampire _yelling_ at Klaus.

"You know that's not what I meant, so don't take it that way." He replied annoyed.

"Then how should I take it?" She asked him just as annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand you! You're being a total dumbass, you know that?" She yelled and he was trying not to laugh as were the other four. Klaus wasn't aware of their presence yet as he was too focused on Caroline. "You released your siblings to take down Michael! Why the hell did you even bother? You should have just let him kill me if you were intending to just be a jackass the minute I'm better." She glared at him and he shot her a look.

"As if I would ever let anything happen to you if there was something I could do to stop it." He said and she scowled at him.

"So you do love me." She said to him and he sighed.

"You know I love you more than anything." He said to her.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him annoyed and he sighed.

"I just think it would be better for you if you weren't involved with me. It will always lead you to danger. Others might take you to get to me." He said to her seriously. "You will always be in danger if you stay with me." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You mean like Michael?" She asked him annoyed and he flinched.

"Exactly." He said and she nodded.

"So... do you think he would still have been able to take me if you'd been with me?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"I told you I was sorry and I truly am. I had no idea..."

"I'm not trying to lay a guilt trip on you. I'm trying to prove a point." She interrupted him. "What is this really about? You'd think for a thousand year old pain in the ass you'd have learned to lie better." She said to him dryly and Helen, Gabriel, Elijah and Rebekah were shaking with silent laughter at the ballsy little vampire. Rebekah had so missed her.

"Caroline, you have to let me go." He said to her softly.

"No." She said to him defiantly.

"You have to." He said and she stared at him.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." She snapped at him and he groaned in frustration.

"I could just compel you." He said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"First of all." She said putting her hand on her hip annoyed. "You made me a promise that you would _never_ compel me and I will kick your ass if you even attempt it." She warned and the other Originals were _dying_ to laugh at that. "Second of all, I knew you'd be a dumbass after I healed so I drank vervain." She said to him and he looked surprised.

"I thought you trusted me." He said to her and she laughed.

"You _just_ threatened to compel me!" She yelled at him and he sighed.

"I wasn't going to _do_ it." He muttered and she smirked.

"I know." She said amused and the others were biting their lips so they wouldn't laugh. Helen, Gabriel and Elijah totally _loved_ this little vampire already. "But our deal only ensured _you_ wouldn't do it. You could totally make Becka do it so I took a precaution." She said and if he hadn't been so annoyed he would have been proud of her for being so clever.

"This is beside the point, Caroline." Klaus said to her seriously and she shook her head.

"I don't get it." She shook her head. "You released your siblings to save me. You told me you would _never_ release them because they would kill you." She said to him. "So I don't und..." She froze then took a step back and looked at him in fear. "You made a deal with them didn't you?" She asked him shocked and he wanted to groan in frustration at her figuring it out. "Answer me." She said.

"Yes." He nodded and her jaw dropped.

"Are you out of your ancient mind?" She yelled at him and he couldn't help a tiny chuckle at that. The others were highly amused by her.

"You make me question my sanity regularly, darling." He said to her amused and she shot him a look for that comment.

"What was the deal?" She asked crossing her arms again.

"It doesn't matter, Caroline. Just forget about it." He said and realisation washed over her.

"You're going to let them kill you, aren't you?" She asked him shakily.

"Caroline." He said annoyed and she covered her face with her hands. A second later she was throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him.

"Then let's run." She said to him. "Just this one time, be dishonourable. Please." She said as tears streamed down her face. He reluctantly hugged her back because who was he kidding? She was his whole world. "I'll run with you forever." She said and his stomach did that thing again. The others were shocked that she would do that. That she would give up her eternity to run with Klaus from three Originals.

"A deal is a deal." He said to her into her hair. "I can't run." He said and she let go of him and started to pace.

"No. This is not acceptable, Nick. You can't just trade your life for mine." She shook her head. "That's ridiculous." She said to him angrily though her tears didn't stop.

"It was worth it to keep you safe." He said softly and she glared at him.

"No it isn't!" She yelled at him. "So you're just going to stand there and let them kill you? Without a fight? Are you insane? Isn't there a loophole in your deal? I can't believe this is happening." She rambled and shook her head as she tried to comprehend how much of an idiot he was.

"Caroline..."

"No!" She yelled at him. "No, that would be as stupid as me taking my ring off in the sun." She said to him then she froze and looked up at him. "You know what? I love you and I want to be with you and only you. If you do this, that's what I'll do. I will take my ring off in the sun and I am not fucking kidding. So you just think about that. When you come to your senses and realise that my plan to run is way better, I'll be at my house packing a bag." She said to him seriously and his jaw dropped. So did the three Originals who weren't Rebekah. She knew how much Caroline loved Klaus. The others were shocked that the baby vampire wouldn't live without him.

"Caroline..." But she was gone. She ran and he was left standing outside the boarding house alone. "God, she's a fucking nightmare." He muttered.

"I like her." Helen said and Klaus snapped his head to the side to see his four siblings standing there.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked them annoyed.

"For a while. I really like her. I see why you fell in love with her." Helen grinned. "I can't believe she shouted at you like that. She's a very brave little vampire." She said.

"She's full of cheek." Klaus muttered and they laughed.

"Is Katerina dead?" Elijah asked curiously and Klaus huffed in annoyance.

"No, my little annoying _darling_ thought showing her mercy was a good idea so she made a deal with her and gave her my blood to heal her." Klaus said and all of their jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" Gabriel asked shocked and Klaus nodded.

"And you weren't angry?" Helen asked and Klaus shrugged.

"It is impossible to stay angry at her." Klaus said and they laughed.

"She is perfect for you." Helen smirked at him amused and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, whatever." He said. "Let's get this over with." He said to them and the three of them glanced at each other.

"She was right. It seems there _was_ a loophole." Elijah said to him and Klaus looked confused.

"Pardon?" He asked confused. Rebekah's face was full of hope as she looked at her three oldest siblings. She and Klaus had become so close since the advent of Caroline and she couldn't imagine losing him.

"The deal was that we help you kill Michael." Gabriel said.

"You killed him by yourself." Helen said.

"What?" Klaus asked shocked.

"We're still holding onto the dagger though, just in case." Helen warned him. "So you better behave yourself, baby brother." She said and his jaw dropped.

"You're not... going to kill me?" He asked sceptically.

"We have wanted you to be like this again for a thousand years, now that you are, we don't want you dead anymore." Elijah said and Rebekah grinned.

"Though you are still going to have to make it up to me since you left me in a box for over two centuries." Helen warned him and he smirked at her.

"Isn't your presence torture enough?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Nope. And since I am certain that your lady and I will be friends, I am sure she will agree with me that you have some serious making up to do." Helen smirked back at him and he deadpanned.

"You are not allowed near her." Klaus muttered and they laughed knowing Caroline could get him to do anything.

"I think I will quote her: Allowed? Who the hell do you think you are?" Helen said and they laughed.

"Just kill me." Klaus said and Helen laughed.

"No, I think this will be highly amusing." She smirked and he scowled at her.

"You can't boss me around just because you're the oldest." Klaus warned her and she smirked at him deviously.

"No, but Caroline can." She grinned wickedly and he deadpanned while the others laughed.

"Nick, stop standing here! Go after her!" Rebekah grinned at him and he was gone before anyone could say anything else which caused them all to laugh loudly.

"I must say though. Niklaus is not known for his patience and it shocks me that he lets a baby vampire yell at him." Elijah said and Rebekah giggled.

"Caroline hasn't ever treated him like he's an Original. She's blunt and speaks before she thinks and isn't afraid of us and never was." Rebekah said.

"Wait – so this isn't just since he fell in love with her? She's always spoken to him like that?" Helen asked shocked.

"Yes." Rebekah smirked and Helen and Gabriel looked shocked. Klaus had already told Elijah about her from the beginning. "Even when he had his emotions off and was still being an arse." She said.

"Do you know where she lives? I quite fancy seeing her yell at him again." Helen smirked and they laughed then Rebekah motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood outside her house for a few minutes, not really sure what to say. How could he word it so he didn't sound like an idiot? He hadn't noticed the arrival of his eavesdropper siblings either. He was pacing outside the door but before he got the chance to figure out what he was going to say, Caroline opened the door with her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Were you planning on just pacing out here indefinitely or were you going to man up and knock?" She asked him annoyed and the siblings were dying to laugh at that.

"You... uh... knew I was here?" He asked her sceptically and she rolled her eyes.

"I might be a daft baby vampire but I can _hear_ footsteps, dumbass." She said to him and he chuckled while the others shook with silent laughter at that. "So are we running away or are you here to continue talking a lot of crap?" She asked him annoyed.

"My siblings have decided not to kill me." He said to her and she froze. She stood staring at him for a good minute then she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And?" She asked.

"So I came to tell you that." He said and her expression didn't change.

"And?" She asked and he chuckled.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about the deal." He said.

"And?" She asked and he smirked knowing where this was going.

"There's more I should say?" He asked and Caroline was kind of amused by that but she kept on her annoyed front.

"_And_ you aren't going to be a jackass and leave me again or I'll kick your hybrid Original ass." She said to him and he laughed.

"I won't be leaving you again." He promised and she stared at him for a second in contemplation then uncrossed her arms and smiled.

"Okay, I'm not mad anymore." She said and he laughed loudly. The others were holding onto each other they were laughing so hard but they were keeping it silent so as not to alert Klaus of their presence.

"That's it? I think your fury only lasted about a minute this time." He smirked at her.

"Oh I'll still be kicking your ass at some point but other than that the issue has been resolved." She said and he chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked amused.

"Yep." She nodded.

"So can I kiss you now or what?" He asked her fondly and she smiled.

"When do you ever ask for what you want?" She asked him and he chuckled then grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him back like the world was going to end then pulled away. "However." She said to him with one finger in the air and he looked at her amused. "If you ever want to get laid again you're going to have to take me on dates and romance me off my feet like the Disney princess that I am." She said to him in warning and he laughed. The others were still laughing at that and they were finding it difficult to keep quiet because she was just so funny.

"I think you should marry me." He said to her shocking his siblings completely and Caroline just looked at him.

"No." She said and he smirked. The Originals were even more shocked at that and they'd completely stopped laughing.

"No?" He asked her.

"First of all, that was probably the worst proposal ever." She said to him and he laughed. The others were now laughing all over again. "Second, you are in the 'bad books' as they say, so at the moment, my answer is no." She said and he smirked. "Third, it wasn't even half an hour ago that you were trying to leave me so sort that ancient head of yours out before you start talking about things like this." She said to him and he chuckled.

"You're the one that said you'd run with me forever." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Just because I intend to be with you forever doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to marry you." She said to him and he chuckled. "You'll have to do better before I go through the ridiculous sham that is a wedding for you." She said and he smirked.

"I will." He nodded and she smiled. "Though I have to say, I am curious as to this supposed ass kicking you're going to give me." He said and she giggled.

"It'll happen when you least expect it." She said to him and he chuckled.

"So you are going to use the element of surprise to your advantage since you're a baby vampire?" He smirked and she looked at him confused.

"I'm not going to try to physically harm you, dumbass. I do love you, if you remember? I am _literally_ going to kick you in the ass." She said and he buckled over with laughter at that. So did the others. They couldn't contain it any longer and even Caroline giggled at his reaction and she realised that they were being listened to when she heard howls of laughter coming from across the street. Klaus was far too amused to even look at his siblings but Caroline noticed them and blushed.

"That is hilarious. Even for you." Klaus said as he laughed and Caroline just rolled her eyes then shut the door on him which made everyone laugh all over again.


	10. Epilogue

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Honestly? It's probably my favourite that I've written. I love this pairing even if I'm Damon/Caroline FTW usually. I hope you like the ending and you can let me know if you think I should attempt Klaus/Caroline again sometime. Take care :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to jau0062 because your amazing review made my day :)**

* * *

><p>Perplexed<p>

Epilogue

* * *

><p>The Originals had been separated for a long time. Some of them for years. Some of them for centuries. But they hadn't been all together for nearly a millennium. Elijah wanted to reconnect with his siblings. All of them. Even Klaus. Rebekah was the baby of the family and she wanted her big sister and her big brothers again. She had Klaus and he would always be who she was closest to – but she wanted the chance to get to know them again. She wanted to be a family again. Helen had never had any problems with Elijah and Gabriel, but Klaus and Rebekah had been trouble makers and their mother was useless so she'd often taken care of them. She'd often felt responsible for them. That was why Klaus resented her. He didn't <em>need<em> taken care of. But of course Caroline talked him into it – eventually. Gabriel was laid back and usually stayed out of it. He didn't like to fight with anyone... but he totally had a crush on Bonnie so he agreed. So the five of them stayed in Mystic Falls.

It lasted six months. Klaus had _had it_ with Helen. Rebekah was driving Elijah nuts. All the arguing was irritating Gabriel. So they split up.

Elijah and Helen left to travel together. They had similar interests and had always been close. They went to England and decided just to stay there. Gabriel left to go to South America and Bonnie shocked everyone in Mystic Falls when she went with him. Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline stayed in Mystic Falls a little longer. Two months in fact. Then the three of them left to travel. Klaus practically dragged Caroline out of the state – he was so fed up with the tragic little town that was Mystic Falls. He vowed to never go back there as long as he lived and Caroline just laughed and told him they'd go back when she felt like it and if he ever wanted to get laid again, he'd stop complaining. He shut up. Caroline was starting her 'visit every country in the world' plan and Klaus wouldn't leave her side so of course he went too.

Caroline had very quickly become close to Helen and Gabriel too. Elijah she could take or leave because he was kind of aloof and a little too pensive for her tastes but whatever – she wasn't one to judge.

Much to Klaus' disapproval, Caroline and Damon had become pretty good friends. Caroline helped Damon accept that he was feeling again. She helped him deal with things that hurt him. She ended up being the only person in the world that Damon Salvatore trusted _completely_. Klaus still hated him and refused to speak to him if he didn't absolutely have to. He did however start to become kind of friends with Stefan and Tyler. Klaus helped Tyler deal with being a hybrid and though Tyler still kind of feared him a little, he thought becoming a hybrid was the best thing that ever happened to him as he _never_ had to change anymore. He didn't have to go through the horrendous transformations anymore.

Caroline made Klaus apologise to everyone he hurt in Mystic Falls. He apologised to Elena for everything... Jenna, the sacrifice, toying with her, Isobel. He apologised for the works. He apologised to Stefan for making him be the ripper again. He apologised to Bonnie for trying to kill her. But Klaus said to Caroline that he would rather stick that dagger in his own heart than apologise to Damon for anything and Caroline rolled her eyes and let it go. Progress was progress.

Stefan and Damon left Mystic Falls at the same time Caroline, Klaus and Rebekah left. Stefan and Damon left to travel together – Caroline gathered that would last a month. Tops. Everyone had a bet going on it, in fact, as nobody thought that would end up in anything _but_ disaster.

It lasted 22 days.

Bonnie won the bet as she'd said three weeks.

When Stefan left with Damon, Elena had gone on a drunken bender and ended up drowning her sorrows with Matt and the two of them slept together. Elena had only been sleeping with a vampire for a long time at that point so she'd completely forgotten about birth control. She ended up pregnant. With twins. A boy and a girl. She named them Grayson Matthew Donovan and Isobel Victoria Donovan. She married Matt about two years after the twins were born. She'd been waiting for Stefan to come back then she heard that Stefan had a new girlfriend... so she gave up and married Matt. During her pregnancy, Elena had written her story. A story about a girl who fell in love with two vampires and how it changed her life. It was a best seller. Stefan read it. Damon didn't.

Bonnie and Gabriel had been in South America for five years and three months when a shaman spiked Gabriel's drink and he became human – he freaked the fuck out. The shaman explained that he sensed a deep rooted goodness in both of them and he was giving them a gift for Bonnie's 25th birthday. Gabriel's humanity was temporary so that he could create new life with Bonnie – they didn't waste any time at all and soon Bonnie was pregnant. The second Bonnie conceived, Gabriel went back to being a vampire and baby Original/Bennett was on the way.

They got married in a small simple ceremony in the middle of the rainforest and the two of them had never been happier. Caroline was her maid of honour and Elijah was Gabriel's best man. Klaus was bored throughout the whole ten minute ceremony and complained incessantly until Caroline gave him 'the look'. He soon shut up. They had a baby boy who was born in Costa Rica and they named him Luke Marcus Bennett. Six months after his birth, Bonnie finally became a vampire, secure that her line wouldn't die out. She'd had her eggs harvested while Gabriel was human and they'd frozen some fertilized embryos. They could have more children whenever they wanted to.

The other Originals – apart from Klaus – had been thrilled at the birth of their little nephew as they'd never expected to have one. Caroline had been _over the moon_ at the news and she was so pleased at being an aunt. Klaus mentioned when he found out about him that he didn't want to see him until he was an adult because children were _awful _– and Caroline went fucking nuts at him and he _quickly_ changed his mind. He thought maybe being an uncle wouldn't be _that_ bad. (That and maybe she wouldn't yell _quite so loud_ if he just went with it.)

Stefan had been kind of depressed when he left Mystic Falls because of Elena. He'd finally accepted that he was a vampire – only took him nearly 150 years. He'd met a vampire named Holly shortly after leaving Mystic Falls. She'd been in a similar situation with a human and they bonded over it. They became friends, started to travel together and one drunken night was all it took – then they were inseparable and Stefan finally knew what true love was. Holly was everything he'd ever wanted in a girl and so much more. She was sweet, energetic, kind, loving, fun and she lightened him up. He found that he hardly had time to brood anymore. He figured that she was kind of like a cross between Elena and Caroline if he had to label it in such a way – except she was a petite natural redhead. They were only together for a year after being friends for six months when Stefan was down on one knee and she was screaming 'yes'.

Damon was shocked when Stefan asked him to be his best man, but of course he accepted. Damon really liked Holly and thought she was _perfect_ for Stefan. He ended up being good friends with her and he was glad that she brought out Stefan's fun side _finally_. Damon was sick of broody Stefan. Fun Stefan was _way_ better. The wedding was in Ireland as Holly had been born there in 1903 and it was in the small church that her parents had married in. Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus had been in attendance as well as a few of Stefan's friends from over the years and a few of Holly's. It was a beautiful ceremony then afterwards everyone had gotten drunk off their ass in a spectacular Irish way. Everyone had a great time and Stefan had never been so happy in his life. He'd found his true partner and Holly had the same look in her eyes when she looked back at him.

Damon on the other hand had taken Caroline's advice. He'd been 'dating'. Not just one night stands, but actually dating. He'd had a few short term girlfriends. He'd had some fun. He was letting himself 'heal' as Caroline called it and he was slowly getting to the point that he might be ready for the plunge when he met the right girl.

Before Klaus daggered Helen, she'd been with the same guy, Philip, for over 400 years – she found him. And it was like they'd never been apart.

Unlike his siblings, Elijah had zero interest in being in a relationship. Klaus joked that he was probably gay but was too much of a stick in the mud to admit it. Caroline told him to stop being mean about his brother and he rolled his eyes and shut up – though Rebekah had found Klaus' joke hilarious. (And probably true.)

Rebekah rarely left Klaus and Caroline and if she did, it was only to visit her other siblings then she was always back with them a few weeks later. She and Caroline were practically joined at the hip and she was best friends with her brother too so she didn't _want_ to leave them.

As far as Klaus and Caroline went, things hadn't changed there. She was still his everything and he was _hers_ and that was just the way it was.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline were on a romantic weekend in Paris celebrating their eight year anniversary at Caroline's insistence. They'd been shopping since the crack of dawn and it was early evening and Klaus had <em>had it<em> with shopping so the two of them went into a little cafe to have some coffee and cake. They walked in the door and almost literally bumped into none other than Katerina Petrova. Katherine's eyes widened at the sight of Klaus.

"Klaus." She said a little fearfully and he scowled.

"Katerina." He said annoyed and Caroline shot him a look.

"Sweetie? Why don't you go get the coffee while I'm social for a minute?" She asked him sweetly and he shot her an annoyed look.

"You are going to be social with _Katerina_?" He asked her annoyed and she grinned at him.

"Coffee, Nick." She said through gritted teeth and he rolled his eyes and walked past them over to the counter then she turned her head back to Katherine and she noticed her standing next to a guy that was only a few inches taller than her with a dark mop of hair and black thick rimmed glasses who looked like a total _nerd_. "Sorry about that. We've been shopping all day and he's being a grumpy pants." Caroline said to her and Katherine couldn't help a little chuckle at Caroline calling _Klaus_ a _grumpy pants_. "How are you doing, Katherine?" She asked her with a genuine smile.

"I'm great, Caroline." She smiled sincerely and Caroline could see the difference in Katherine. She looked really happy. "How are you?" She asked.

"It's our eighth anniversary so I made him take me for a weekend in Paris. Did you _see_ how many shopping bags he was carrying? I'm in heaven." She said and Katherine giggled.

"Caroline, I'd like you to meet someone." Katherine said smiling a loving smile at the guy standing next to her. Caroline saw that Katherine was like _seriously_ in love with him. "This is my husband, Marc." She said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"You got married?" Caroline asked with a huge grin and Katherine nodded.

"Yeah, two years ago." She smiled.

"Congratulations! Hi, Marc. It's nice to meet you." Caroline said holding out her hand and he shook it.

"It's great to meet you too, Caroline. Katherine told me about what you did for her." He said and Caroline looked surprised. "I'm eternally grateful to you for that. I would have never met her if you hadn't." He said sincerely and Caroline smiled.

"I'm just glad it all worked out." Caroline replied. "So you got your fresh start?" She asked Katherine who nodded.

"I did. Life's great." She replied and Caroline smiled.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." She said.

"Did you marry Klaus?" Katherine asked and Caroline laughed.

"No way. He's far too grumpy to marry." Caroline replied and Katherine giggled while Klaus shot Caroline an annoyed look from the queue that made her wink at him amused. "Do you live here now?" She asked.

"No, we're on our second honeymoon. We live in London." Marc said.

"What's new?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Let's see..." Caroline said as she thought about it. "Elena got knocked up by Matt and had twins." She smirked and Katherine laughed. "Stefan got married." She said and Katherine looked surprised at that but not remotely jealous as it was obvious that this Marc guy was her everything. "Damon's dating people instead of the feed'n'fuck method he used to implement." She smirked and Katherine laughed. "Bonnie had a little boy. He's the cutest thing I've ever seen, I swear to God." She grinned. "Other than that not much. Nick and I travelled for practically the whole of the last seven years so we're kind of bored of that but can't decide where to settle down yet."

"Who did Stefan marry?" Katherine asked.

"A girl called Holly. She's really nice. Perfect for him actually." Caroline smiled.

"Caroline." Klaus called and she saw that he had their coffees and was motioning to a table.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Katherine. Take care of yourself and it was nice to meet you, Marc." Caroline smiled.

"You too, Caroline." Katherine said sincerely. "Enjoy your vacation." She said and Caroline smiled.

"You too." Caroline said then gave them a small wave and went to sit down across from Klaus while Katherine and Marc left the coffee place hand in hand.

"What on _earth_ was that about?" Klaus asked her annoyed.

"It's called being 'friendly'. You should try it some time." Caroline winked at him and he rolled his eyes. She got out her phone and dialled a number and he shot her a glare knowing exactly what she was doing. He answered almost immediately.

"_Hey, beautiful. The hybrid boring you yet?_" He asked and she giggled while Klaus scowled.

"You will never believe who I just ran into." Caroline said to him.

"_Who?_" He asked in his fake gossip tone that showed he didn't give a rat's ass who she ran into.

"Katerina Petrova." Caroline smirked and he chuckled.

"_Really?_" He asked amused. "_In Paris? Please tell me she was attempting to stake herself on the Eiffel tower._" He said and Klaus' lip twitched in amusement at that. Caroline winked at him signalling that she saw that he found that funny and he deadpanned.

"Nope. Bumped into her in a coffee shop... but it's who she was _with_ that is the _real_ gossip." She said and he laughed.

"_You're making this sound far more interesting than it probably is._" He said and she laughed.

"No, you might want to sit down for this part or you'll fall over in shock." She said and he chuckled. "I met – wait for it – her _husband_." She said and the line went quiet then there was hysterical laughter.

"_WHAT? KATHERINE got MARRIED? HA HA HA! That's hilarious!_" He laughed loudly and she giggled. Even Klaus was trying not to crack up into laughter at his reaction.

"Oh but it gets _better_." She giggled.

"_How could it? That's so funny._" He laughed.

"He looks like _Harry Potter_." She said and she heard a thud and _loud_ laughter for about two and a half minutes.

"_Sorry! I dropped my fucking phone at that! Are you kidding me?_" He laughed and even Klaus chuckled because it **was** funny.

"No... I swear to God. I was _dying_ to laugh the whole time I was talking to her because the guy was an uber nerd. I swear he looks like he fixes computers for a living." She said and he kept laughing.

"_That's amazing. I need to call Stef and tell him that. I feel sorry for the little dweeb._" He laughed and she giggled.

"Damon, I'm going to compel the coffee shop to give me their security footage because you just _have_ to see this geek. It's just... too fucking funny not to." She said and he was in hysterics again.

"_You just made my day, you know. Katherine Potter. Amazing._" He said and Caroline laughed.

"What are you doing anyway?" She asked curiously.

"_Oh you know, the usual. Thinking about how I can kill Klaus and run away with you._" He teased and Klaus scowled at her while she giggled.

"He's been so grumpy all day. I might run away with you anyway." She teased back and Klaus deadpanned and she laughed. "You should see the face I got for that comment." She said and Damon laughed.

"_Yeah, we should maybe stop the illicit affair and just be honest with him about it._" Damon said and if looks could kill, Damon would be a pile of ash _through_ the phone but Caroline just laughed.

"I don't know about that, Damon. Sneaking around has a kink to it." She replied and Damon laughed while Klaus rolled his eyes.

"_Same time next week?_" He asked amused.

"Count on it. I'll bring the hand cuffs." She said and he chuckled.

"_Excellent. Looking forward to it. See you later, Red._" He said and she giggled.

"Bye, Dammy. Love you." She said and he chuckled.

"_Love you too but stop calling me that already._" He said and she laughed then hung up.

"Lighten up, Nick. It's just a joke." She said taking his hand.

"I _hate_ him, Caroline." Klaus said deadpan and she laughed.

"No, you don't. If you hated him that much you would have killed him already." She pointed out.

"And being 'grumpy' can't be the reason you won't marry me." He said to her seriously and she sighed.

"You want the truth?" She asked him and he nodded. "The truth is that you had a thousand years without me. I'm 27, Nick. I only want to marry one person and I need to be sure that it's you before I do that." She said to him and he scowled.

"Is this because you still have feelings for that idiot?" He asked her and she gave him a confused look.

"Damon?" She asked and he nodded. "No, I don't have feelings for Damon. I _only_ have feelings for you. I _only_ love you. But if we're really going to be together forever, why rush getting married?" She asked him. "It's not like you're getting any older." She pointed out.

"Is it that you want to... have sex with other people?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't." She said. "I'm just not ready to get married." She added. "We've only been together for eight years. In twenty years, you could get bored of me. I don't want to take that chance." She said.

"How could I ever get bored of you?" He asked her shocked and she shrugged.

"Because I'm a daft baby vampire." She smiled at him teasingly and he chuckled.

"That's why I'll never be bored of you. You brought me back to life." He said to her and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Aww, I love you." She said leaning over to give him a little kiss.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Good. Then drink up. We have more shopping to do." She smiled brightly and he groaned.

"Kill me now." He muttered and she laughed.

* * *

><p>For Luke's tenth birthday, Auntie Caroline was throwing him a birthday party at her and Klaus' house in Marbella, Spain. Klaus and Caroline were both fans of hot weather so they'd settled down in Spain four years earlier. They loved it and really didn't want to move but they knew that they'd soon have to. Rebekah had her own house a few streets away from where theirs was as she still spent a lot of time with the two of them. Caroline and Klaus had been together for over sixteen years at this point and they were still as in love as ever. Everyone was coming to their house for the party. Caroline had the place decorated and catered and there was plenty of booze for the adults and sweets for the kids. There were fun things set up for the kids to do, though since they were kids, they'd no doubt want to just play in the pool. Whatever, Caroline was flexible.<p>

Bonnie and Gabriel had a daughter called Matilda Sheila Bennett when Luke was five. Stefan and Holly had adopted two boys who were now seven and five. Stefan named them Derek and Sebastian. Everyone saw the comparison. Damon was _not_ impressed by 'Derek' but he loved the thought of being an uncle so he got over it. He spent a lot of time with his nephews and he was _definitely_ cool Uncle Damon who they totally idolised.

For all of Klaus' talk of hating kids, he was very good to Luke and Matilda and when nobody else was looking, he secretly loved playing games with them and taking them places and they saw him as cool Uncle Klaus.

Everyone was coming for the party – even Elijah. Klaus refused to let Helen stay at the house so she and her partner Philip and Elijah were staying with Rebekah whereas Gabriel, Bonnie and the kids were staying with Caroline and Klaus. Damon and Caroline were best friends and she'd talked him into moving to Marbella too – much to Klaus' _extreme_ annoyance – so Stefan, Holly and their boys were staying with Damon.

They had cake and games and the kids played and had a blast all day. In the early evening before dinner, the kids were all exhausted so they were having naps and the vampires sat around the large garden table with cocktails.

"Caroline? When are you and Klaus going to have kids?" Helen asked and Caroline giggled.

"Helen, he can't even stand the dog for more than five minutes, how the hell is having kids going to work?" Caroline asked and they all laughed while Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It yaps _constantly_." Klaus defended and they laughed.

"First of all, stop calling her 'it'." Caroline scowled at him and they laughed. "Second, no she doesn't. She only barks at the mailman." Caroline said.

"Well it wouldn't yap at all if you got rid of it already." Klaus replied and she shot him a look.

"Nick... sweetie... I mean this with all the love I have for you." Caroline said to him and he knew she was about to say something ridiculous. "Call her 'it' one more time and I _will_ kick your ass again." She said and everyone buckled over with laughter – even Klaus.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Well, he's Mr Hybrid so it's not like I could _actually_ kick his ass in a beat down kind of way so instead I kicked his ass literally." She said and they laughed loudly at that.

"Did you have to tell _him_ that?" Klaus asked her annoyed and she giggled.

"Lighten up. _You_ have taken over for Stefan in the broody department." She teased him and they laughed.

"God, I miss killing people." He muttered and they laughed loudly.

"Then go kill somebody." Caroline said to him with a smirk.

"Really?" He grinned.

"No." She said and he scowled at her while everyone else was in fits of laughter at that.

"What about you, Rebekah? When are we going to meet this secret boyfriend?" Elijah asked her and Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Helen and Gabriel were trying not to laugh.

"What secret boyfriend?" Klaus asked confused and they laughed.

"Rebekah has had a secret boyfriend for over two years." Elijah said to him and Klaus scowled at her.

"How is it _Elijah_ knows that and I don't?" Klaus asked her annoyed and she shrugged. Klaus was kind of mad at that considering he thought his sister told him everything as he did her.

"Nick, darling, you're kind of impossible and you don't like anyone and it just wouldn't do any good for you to meet him." Rebekah said and Caroline giggled. Klaus snapped his head to his right to look at Caroline.

"You knew." He said to her annoyed and she shrugged.

"As you are well aware of, sweetie, I know everything." She winked at him and everyone laughed at the double meaning.

"Have you met him?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Mmhmm. But so has Bonnie, Gabriel, Helen, Stefan, Holly and Damon." Caroline smirked and he scowled at her.

"Well?" He asked her and Caroline smiled.

"Well, he's..." She giggled. "Not Rebekah's usual type. I wouldn't say _ugly_ but not quite a looker. He's kind of irritating and has little to no personality." She said.

"Hey!" Damon said annoyed and Caroline, Bonnie, Gabriel, Helen, Stefan and Rebekah laughed at Damon's _huge _ego. Klaus and Elijah's jaws dropped.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Caroline giggled.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Klaus yelled and they all laughed again. "Rebekah? You are kidding. Tell me you are kidding right this instant." He said and she giggled. Damon was sitting next to her and she grabbed his jaw and kissed him.

"Nope." She grinned and Klaus' face changed.

"Run, Salvatore. Or I will fucking bite you." Klaus warned and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You bite him and I swear to God, you'll never get laid again." Caroline said and they all laughed when Klaus' face changed back and he scowled at her.

"This is not acceptable." Klaus seethed and Caroline smiled.

"I think it's great." She grinned and Damon chuckled at her.

"Aww, c'mon, Klaus. I think Rebekah Salvatore has a nice ring to it." He smirked and Klaus looked like he was about to lose the plot again while the others laughed.

"Your secret boyfriend is Damon?" Elijah asked Rebekah wide eyed and she giggled.

"Well... secret fiancé." She said showing her hand and Klaus stood up calmly and walked into the house and they all heard him slam the front door behind him and Caroline laughed.

"Just ignore him." Caroline waved her hand and they laughed.

"Where's he going?" Helen asked amused and Caroline shrugged.

"Who the hell cares? It's a party and he's being a total drag." She said and they laughed loudly at that.

"He's totally going to kill me, isn't he?" Damon asked amused.

"No, he's just mad because I won't marry him." Caroline smirked.

"Why is that anyway?" Helen asked amused and Caroline shrugged.

"I don't see the rush. I'm only 35 whereas he's 1081. He _had_ his time to grow up and just live even if he was a total ass for most of that time." She said amused and they laughed. "Maybe in a couple hundred years." She smirked and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Klaus didn't come back for three weeks. Caroline didn't hear from him for three weeks. She was <em>beyond<em> livid so when he _did_ come back, she didn't speak to him. At all. He tried everything. He apologised, bought her presents, asked his sister to talk to her. Nothing. Caroline did not utter a single word to him for five days. She slept in the single bedroom so he didn't have room to sleep next to her. He couldn't take it anymore and he literally _begged_ her to speak to him.

"Caroline, please. You haven't said anything to me in five days. I will do anything. Please just speak to me." Klaus begged her and she turned around in the kitchen where she'd been standing and he saw that she looked way too calm.

"I want you to leave." She said to him calmly and his jaw dropped then she turned back around and continued making the pasta that she'd been cooking for herself.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked her shocked that she'd finally spoken.

"I mean we're done. Get your stuff and leave." She said without looking at him and he looked shocked.

"Why?" He asked confused and she turned around again to face him, still with the calm expression.

"I have spent every day with you for over sixteen years. Every. Single. Day. The fact that you could just walk out on me like that for three weeks, without a word, without a care... hurts me more than you can imagine." She said to him and he stared at her wide eyed that he'd hurt her. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "If you remember, you've left me before, but this time I don't fucking forgive you." She said as tears welled in her eyes and Klaus tried to reach for her and she took a step back so he couldn't. "Last time, we hardly knew each other... this time, it's been sixteen years! Does that mean _nothing_ to you? This is why I won't marry you!" She yelled at him, her calm finally breaking. "So before I say something I regret, get the hell out! We are _done_. I can't do this anymore. You have completely broken my trust." She said to him and he had no idea what to do... so he got his stuff and left.

* * *

><p>Klaus was hardly out the door when Caroline packed up her own things and left too. After he'd been gone for two weeks, she gathered he wasn't coming back and she didn't want to stay in their home alone, so she'd bought herself a house in Athens. She got a moving company to pick up her boxes then she and her dog Lola moved to Greece.<p>

Rebekah called Klaus an idiot when she saw him. He'd taken his things over there in the hopes his sister would be more merciful. She yelled at him for a good hour before calming down. She said that he could stay the night then he was going home to beg her to take him back or Rebekah would be happy to kick his ass – and not in the Caroline way. Rebekah had tried to call Caroline but she didn't answer. Klaus went to the house the following day to find it empty. She was gone. He was shocked. So was Rebekah. Damon was particularly shocked considering Caroline hadn't even told _him_... though he had a hunch. Rebekah told him to go check out his hunch and call her if he found her.

Caroline had told Damon that she really wanted to go to college. She had two colleges in mind. One in Rome and one in Athens. So he decided to check them first. He searched Rome for a week and there was no trace of her anywhere. So he went to Greece. He searched Athens for a week too and he'd almost given up when he spotted a familiar blonde sitting on a bench outside the University filling forms out. He almost hadn't recognised her since she'd had red hair since the first time she was in Canada with Klaus and Rebekah. He swaggered over to her with a smirk.

"Guess I can't call you Red anymore." He quipped and she looked up at him with a grin then stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you." She said sincerely into his shoulder.

"Then you could have answered one of my million phone calls." He retorted slightly annoyed. "Hunting everywhere for you was a major déjà vu, by the way." He said and she laughed.

"I'm sorry... I just... needed a break." She said with a sigh then sat back down on the bench. He sat down next to her and looked at her lap to see what the forms were then chuckled.

"You do know that you're a vampire, right? You can compel people so you don't _have_ to fill out crappy college registration forms." He said and she shrugged.

"Just because I _can_ doesn't mean I _should_." She replied and he chuckled.

"Hasn't 17 years of being a vampire corrupted you just a _tiny_ bit?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Nope." She replied and he smirked because he knew it to be true.

"What are you doing here, Blondie? Why did you just ditch Spain like that?" Damon asked her and she sighed.

"If you seriously want to talk about this, I'm going to need booze." She muttered and he chuckled.

"See, now you're speaking my language." He teased and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Damon spent a few days with Caroline then went back to Spain. He walked in the door of Rebekah's house and Klaus appeared in front of him.<p>

"So? Where is she?" Klaus asked him and Damon sighed.

"She doesn't want you to know." Damon said and Klaus looked like he was about to explode but Damon interrupted him. "But let me finish before you go all ape." He said to him and Klaus scowled at him. "She's in Athens. She wants space. I think she's kind of freaking out about the whole _eternity_ thing. If you give her a few weeks to miss you, you'll have more of a shot at getting her back." Damon said to him.

"What do you mean by 'eternity thing'?" Klaus asked and Damon shot him a look.

"I don't know, maybe the fact you've been trying for sixteen years to get her to marry you? You're pushing too hard. Caroline is the pushy type but she doesn't respond well to being pushed back. You have to remember that you two got together when she was only eighteen. She's 35 years old and she's been in a relationship for nearly half of her life. It's like it's hit her that it's _forever_. She just needs some time, Klaus. You know it's only you that she wants but she hasn't really had time to just live her life." He explained and Klaus deflated. He had a point.

"Well... is she okay?" He asked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she bought a little house near the university and she's about to start classes there. College was something she always wanted to do." He shrugged. "She's blonde again, by the way." He said and Klaus looked surprised considering she'd been a redhead their entire relationship.

"Did she say what she wants me to do?" He asked sceptically.

"She wants time to be alone." Damon replied and Klaus nodded.

"Rebekah?" Klaus called and she walked into the hall. "You've been planning to move, right?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Caroline noticed that the house that had been for sale next door to hers had a moving van outside. She'd been snooping out the window to get a look at her neighbours but got bored when she didn't see them. She went back into the living room then there was a knock at her door. She turned on her heel and went to the door and opened it. The grin split her face and she launched herself at Rebekah.<p>

"I missed you." Caroline said as she hugged her.

"I missed you too." Rebekah said.

"I missed you three." Damon said amused as he appeared and Caroline giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline grinned.

"We are your new neighbours." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Seriously?" She asked amused and they nodded. "_Just_ you two, right?" She asked for confirmation and they nodded again.

"Nick's gone to Scotland to visit Stefan and Holly." Rebekah said.

"Now, are you going to invite us in or what?" Damon asked her amused and she laughed then stepped out of the way for them to come inside.

* * *

><p>It was almost two years later when Caroline saw Klaus again and it was at Damon and Rebekah's wedding. Her stomach fluttered when she saw him and he ached to speak to her but things were awkward. In true Damon fashion, they got married in Vegas and Damon was half drunk during the ceremony. Klaus hated him <em>slightly<em> less than before but he still couldn't believe his baby sister _married_ the creep. He was still itching to bite that particular Salvatore but he figured he'd never get Caroline back if he did that.

Damon danced with Caroline in the evening at the small reception and he asked her if she was jealous. She laughed loudly at the memory and told him that she definitely was. He told her that in another life, they would have been perfect for each other. She told him that in another life, he better not fucking feed on her and she'll think about it. He laughed and promised he wouldn't.

Bonnie and Gabriel had another baby a few months after the wedding. A little boy they named Henry James Bennett. That was the next time Klaus and Caroline saw each other again and things were slightly less awkward but not by much.

Caroline graduated from the University of Athens with a degree in Physics and Damon and Rebekah attended her graduation. She hadn't told anyone else about it because she didn't want Klaus to come. Caroline was kind of obsessed with college so she automatically wanted to do another degree, this time in Rome. Rebekah and Damon were more than happy to follow her there and she was more than happy for that too.

Four years later, Caroline graduated in Rome with a degree in Literature. Damon and Rebekah again were the only attendees at her graduation. Shortly after that, Caroline celebrated her 44th birthday. She sat and took stock of her life so far. She realised that she'd had Rebekah and Damon in her life practically non-stop for 26 years. She'd never been alone. She didn't know if she _could_ be alone – she had to find out. So she left them. They were both hurt by that but she explained that she needed to experience things by herself. They'd held her hand through most of her life. She had to do it on her own. She also told them that they were a married couple who'd never just been alone together because she'd always been there. So Caroline took off on her own. She travelled the world alone. At first, she'd hated it. She was just so lonely. Then she got used to being alone. Independent. It took her almost six years to truly be at peace with herself.

As her 50th birthday closed in, she sat and took stock of her life again. She'd travelled. She'd gone to college twice. She'd gained her independence. She'd learned so many things. She was no longer a baby vampire. She celebrated her 50th birthday with Damon, Rebekah and Bonnie. Gabriel was looking after the kids. They'd had even more. Now they had six of them. She celebrated her 50th birthday in Sydney, Australia. It was there that she realised...

She was _still_ completely, all-consumingly and unchangeably in love with Klaus. That's when she realised it was _forever_. That's when she realised... Forever wasn't scary at all.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited until the anniversary of the day they broke up to go see him. He was in Manchester. She waited until that day because if by some <em>miracle<em> he took her back after all this time, then they'd still have the same anniversary. She was _beyond_ nervous. She had no idea if he even _would_ talk to her. She had no idea if he even felt anything for her anymore. It was fifteen years ago that they broke up. She didn't care if she made a fool of herself. She just had to do this. If he rejected her... then she would deserve it.

Nobody knew she was doing this, not even Damon. She'd snuck his address from Rebekah's phone without her noticing. It was late in the evening when she finally got up the courage to go see him. She got to his door and knocked immediately before she lost her nerve. He was living in a large bungalow on the city outskirts. She thought the house was quite beautiful actually. Seconds later the door opened and Klaus' jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Caroline?" He asked shocked and her stomach fluttered at the sound of his voice.

"It's fifteen years ago today that things ended between us." She said to him and he nodded. He knew that. God, he'd been drowning in whiskey all day. "I just came to say something that I need to get off my chest." She said and his stomach clenched.

"Go ahead." He said calmly.

"I was so young when we got together. You used to say I was very young and I didn't see it at the time. Looking back, I know I was very young. I wasn't ready for you then. I had no life experience. I was a vampire who knew nothing about the world. I know I didn't give you an explanation when I moved to Athens and I will always be sorry for that. It's one of my biggest regrets. I needed time to figure out who I am. You wanted to marry me but I didn't even know who 'me' was then. I'd never been alone. I'd never had to look out for myself. All I'd ever been at the time was your girlfriend, Rebekah, Bonnie and Damon's best friend, my parents' daughter... I wasn't ever just _me_. I needed time to make myself happy. I couldn't be truly happy with you until I learned how to truly be happy alone." She said to him and Klaus didn't dare to hope. He'd wished every day for this moment... if this moment was what he hoped it was. "I was in Sydney for my 50th birthday with Becka, Damon and Bonnie and I was sitting on top of the armadillo with a bottle of champagne overlooking the water when I realised... Forever isn't scary anymore." She said and Klaus held his breath in anticipation of what she would say next. "So, I just wanted to tell you that... I am still just as in love with you as I was then." She said and his stomach erupted into butterflies. He knew now what they were and there was only one person that could make him feel them. "My feelings haven't changed at all, but the difference is... I'm not a baby vampire anymore. So..." She said as she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a plain platinum ring. "I wanted to know if you would marry me." She said to him and his eyes widened a little. "I'll spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you because I just love you so much." She said and he was trying really hard not to well up with tears. "Am I too late?" She whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"No, darling." He replied emotionally. "You could never be too late." He said then they crashed their lips to each other's and kissed like the world was going to end.

But really... for them... it was just beginning.


End file.
